


City of Sin

by AngelSlayer135



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe did not have Trixie, Dan is a dick like always, Dystopian society, F/F, F/M, Foursomes?, Lucifer is the Devil, Lucifer kinda owns the world, Threesomes, Trixie is an adult, Voyeurism, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSlayer135/pseuds/AngelSlayer135
Summary: In a city consumed by greed and corruption Chloe Decker tries her best to protect the innocent and find justice for the wronged. That is until a case has her interacting with the mysterious Lucifer Morningstar, whose very presence seems to tempt and corrupt.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 136





	1. Temptation I

**City of Sin**

Temptation I

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

**Warnings:** Graphic sexual content, language, and violence… that’s about it, fairly tame compared to my recent works. 

This story inspired by a prompt sent in from **Horus1251**

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Smoke from the cigar floated upwards, filling the air around him with a mild scent of strawberry. The man smoking paused, before taking it from between his lips and glancing at the golden label along the side. 

_Morningstar_

He idly wondered how Maze always seemed to know what flavor he was craving at the time. He had not enjoyed such a taste in a long while, and it almost was enough to take his mind off the corpse cooling on his floor. 

_Almost_

The Devil let out a deep sigh of annoyance. It was late in the evening, with the stars outside hidden behind the veil of clouds that felt endless in the city he called _his_. Perhaps a bit of rain was due? He had not heard that lovely pitter patter, had not watched the ants scurry about from his balcony in well over a week now. 

What better occasion than death to make the sky weep? 

Mazikeen stood nearby, her body tense and ready for his order, as she always was. The question that followed was simple, what to do with the body? He could have it disposed of, as he had so many before, but it just felt like such a waste. 

Taking a moment to inhale deeply on the cigar still lit in his hand the fallen angel held in the flavored smoke for a few moments before letting them slowly back into the air. Perhaps he was growing a bit too bored with the world. After all, when one owned, either directly or indirectly, most of the planet there wasn’t much excitement to find. 

Anything he desired he could have in the snap of his fingers. Maybe it was time for something new, something _different._

“Maze” She perked up immediately, her eyes focused in a way that only a demon from Hell could accomplish. “Contact the police. Let’s find out what LA’s finest can do.” 

_***CoS***_

Officer Decker let out a sigh as she knelt near the victim. The girl was young, _too young_. She had too much life ahead of her to end up dead on a floor in a club. Then again, wasn’t _everyone_ too young for such a fate? 

“Any signs of injury?” She inquired from the nearby investigator, who had been processing the body before moving it to for a more thorough examination at their lab. 

“Nothing so far. No signs of trauma or bruising but it is a bit difficult under these lights.” 

Chloe nodded, she supposed that it was a bit unfair to assume that every crime scene would have bright lighting that accommodated them. Still, it would have been nice to have rather than the sparce ‘mood lighting’ that they had available now. 

Before she could continue her questioning a voice interrupted from the entrance, “Open and shut case here Chloe.” 

Gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to tell her ex _where_ he could shove his assumptions, the blonde looked over her shoulder to where the other detective strolled up, his creep of a partner not far behind. “I thought you were on another case Detective Espinoza, why are you here?” 

Maybe it was the douchey jacket, maybe it was the way he swaggered up like he was some big-shot celebrity, maybe it was the creepy way Malcom always stared just a _little_ too long at her, maybe it was the fact he assumed _everything_ could and should be as easy as possible, hell maybe it was just his awful smelling aftershave that he seemed to dunk himself in every morning. Regardless of the reason, the appearance of the man always pushed Chloe into a worse mood than she was in. 

“Come on Chloe look at the facts. Some party girl lying on the floor of a club. She probably did a bit too much of a bad thing and ended up overdosing. We see this five times a week at least.” 

“Too bad, she’s a cute one. I bet she would have been fun in the sack.” 

The female officer leveled a glare at Malcom, who shrugged it off as he always did. How someone like _that_ managed to keep his job was beyond her understanding. “How about we keep it respectful towards the deceased for a change hm? As for your _theory_ , maybe you’re right, maybe not. I for one am going to give her the benefit of the doubt and the respect she deserves and investigate her death rather than just moving on without a glance back.” This time it was her who continued before they could make a comeback. 

Turning towards one of the uniformed officers she made a quick glance around the room. “Could you see if there are any security cameras in place covering where the victim might have fallen? Also, I want a list of any staff that was working tonight for future interviews along with the names of anyone who walked through the front or any other door if they have it.” 

Shifting uncomfortably, the cop cleared his throat before answering her upraised eyebrow, “Well it’s just… uh… we can’t exactly walk in and start making demands like that.” 

Standing, the blonde crossed her arms, attempting an annoyed glare in the limited lighting of the room. “And why is that?” 

Another officer stationed nearby, one much older and fatter than the one she had first addressed, answered. “Because this is _Lux_ , not some seedy ghetto bar.” 

“I don’t care if it is the United States Capital Building. We have a body _on their floor_. I’ll have this place searched top to bottom if it gives us answers.” 

Before a retort could be made, and by the look on the older man’s face there was probably going to be one with more than a few sexist terms or ideas mixed in, another voice called out from behind them. 

“Now now I’m sure that won’t be necessary, detective… well I didn’t quite catch your name.” The tone was smooth and confident, like silk, but with a confidence lacing through it that had shivers running down the females back. Turning, she beheld the absolutely _gorgeous_ man striding up towards them, hands in his pockets, clad in a suit that probably cost more than she would make in a year, and a darkness in his eyes as he drank her in. 

It was a similar manner to what Dan’s partner would do, but instead of feeling like he was thinking of following her back to her house it was more like he was _slowly_ undressing her in his mind, taking his time with every article of clothing, with every _inch_ of skin. 

Biting her tongue to force away the images, Chloe refocused on the man, who was now closer than what would normally seem appropriate for a conversation. Fuck, he even _smelled_ like sin and power. 

This time it was _she_ who cleared her throat, before extending a hand for a professional greeting, “Detective Decker, LAPD, and you are?” 

“Morningstar,” He purred, taking her hand in his as his fingers slowly trailed over her skin, lingering for just a moment before releasing her. 

Chloe _swore_ she heard a growl from behind her, indicating that Dan was being his usually ‘get your hands off my wife’ overly macho self. Funny how he and Malcom would flirt with practically anything that had boobs yet the moment someone even _looked_ in her direction it was suddenly ‘she belongs to me, back off’. 

If the man noticed, he certainly wasn’t acknowledging it, “I am also the owner of Lux. I couldn’t help but overhear your… demands and threats that followed.” 

_Shit_

She had no problem with following through with court orders and warrants if need be, but it was always much easier, and better for the investigation, if the owner just cooperated from the start. Making threats wasn’t a good way of earning that assistance. 

Once more her annoyance at Dan might have cost her precious time. 

“Mr. Morningstar I…” 

He raised his hand, as a king might do towards a subject. Yet despite being slightly put off by the gesture she swallowed her pride and fell silent, “I will ensure that you have full access to our camera footage and the employee roster. I’m afraid that tonight wasn’t a closed event, however, so the guest list was more of a ‘open acquaintance’ gathering.” 

That… had been unexpected, and she slowly nodded in appreciation, “I uhm… thank you, for your cooperation. Also, I apologize for the comment earlier it was…” 

“Nonsense, you were on edge for very…” For the first time since his arrival the man’s eyes flickered off her and towards the other two detectives, before returning a moment later, “ _understandable reasons_. If you would like those videos now, I would be happy to be your guide.” 

“Now you listen here…” Dan began, annoyance evident in his voice. 

“ _Detective Espinoza_ ” She quickly interrupted, cutting him off from any potential damage he might cause with whatever nonsense he was thinking. “If you and Detective Graham plan on staying I would appreciate it if you followed up with the techs checking the scene, especially any beverage containers.” 

Dan looked ready to explode, if the shade of red his face was currently taking was any indication, before he turned and stomped off, more like a child have a temper tantrum than an adult at the scene of a potential crime. 

With that she turned back to their host, who smiled in response and gestured towards a nearby door. 

_***CoS***_

Never in her life had Chloe ever been to such a fancy back hallway. Normally these sorts of passages were dimly lit, stone walled, and smelled of either mildew or whatever drug of choice was currently making the rounds in the city. 

This one, however, was brightly lit with paintings lining the walls on top of a peace-inducing paint color. Even more unusual was the scent that permeated through, not of burning alcohol or irritating smoke like she might have thought in the best of cases but something fruity. It was almost like walking through the strawberry patches of her youth when she would visit her grandmother on her farm. 

“Detective?” 

His voice roused her from where she had, apparently, halted in her steps. With an embarrassed apology she quickly caught up to the man, who opened a door near the end of the hall with a security card and offered her first admission. 

The interior was exactly how she imagined a security room would be. Dimly lit, dozens of monitors forming a semicircle on a centralized desk, and the soft whirl of computers and air conditioning being the only break from the silence. 

“All yours’ detective.” She had contemplated asking him to vacate the room, as was usual procedure when searching for sensitive information, but there was also the chance he could be, perhaps unknowingly, helpful. 

As she sat down, the blonde glanced up towards the man, “I was wondering if you might be able to help identify any potential witnesses, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

His eyes seemed to flash with excitement, “Why _of course_ , I would be delighted.” 

Giving a small smile in response, she began with the rough time of death. A few minutes of scrolling found the victim, and from there she began to progress back a minute, the system lacking a full ‘rewind’ feature. “I want to trace her steps and look for any changes in behavior,” she explained, eyes narrowing as she scanned each screen to locate the deceased. 

It could be difficult, the woman realized, attempting to follow a single person in darkly lit club rooms with flashing lights and a mob of people surrounding her. 

All the while the club owner stood nearby, studying her face while occasionally glancing at the digital images on the off chance something interesting might pop up. This would occur roughly ten minutes later while Chloe was playing ‘Where’s Waldo’ with the victim. She had just managed to locate the girl when something caught her eye from the corner of the screen. Without stopping to really consider the atmosphere and _what_ the movement suggested she switched to another camera to follow up. It was a woman, though not the deceased, laying across one of the couches. It looked as though she had her face in another individual’s lap, her head moving up and down and… oh… 

Oh… 

She sat, transfixed, on the movement. This wasn’t in some shady corner or in a locked room, the pair were maybe twenty feet from the dance floor. 

What if someone had looked over? What if another had recognized her and called her out? What if they had made some obscene comments or… 

Chloe flushed an even deeper shade of red a moment later when she realized she was _still_ staring, and that that the man in the video was the one barely five feet from her. Hopefully, she could just minimize that feed before he noticed. 

“Well that certainly makes for an interesting point of view hm?” 

If it had been possible to crawl under the desk and die of embarrassment, the blonde detective would have done so in a heartbeat. “I uhm… I’m sorry I didn’t realize that…” Shit, what the hell was she supposed to say? ‘Sorry I’m too boring to realize when someone is giving a blowjob on camera, then when I _did_ realize I chose not to look away because it’s been a few years and I’m beyond pent up?’ 

Yes, that would be a lovely conversation to have with a stranger _during_ a murder investigation. Yet despite the, more than warranted, teasing or comments that could have followed the man merely chuckled. “No reason to apologize. I know where all the cameras are in my club after all and those who enter are told they are under recording. If either of us were concerned, then we would have enjoyed each other elsewhere.” 

“I uhm… yeah I guess so…” Still, the thought of being exposed, for either person, in such a public place was… 

Terrifying? 

Exciting? 

Chloe wasn’t quite sure, but she _did_ know that she wanted the conversation to end, and quickly went back to her task. 

It took another half-hour of scanning through recorded video and images before the detective finally found what she was looking for. Zooming in, she leaned forward in her seat, drawing the man’s attention who had become interested in her shift in expression. 

“You found something?” He practically whispered, and the blonde fought the urge to either shiver or turn and answer him, knowing how close he was to her face. 

Instead, she merely nodded, “She sets her drink down for a second, and then this guy…” she uses the mouse to circle around a man’s face who was standing next to her, “says something to distract her. It was probably something normal too, maybe a compliment or accidentally mistaking her for someone else. That’s when one of the others slips something into her drink.” Chloe wanted to lean back and rub her eyes, but with Morningstar’s proximity it wasn’t possible without leaning into him. “A second, maybe two for the whole thing. This wasn’t an accidental O.D. or a roofying gone wrong. She was targeted with precision. Someone _wanted_ her dead.” 

“And they used _my club_ to do it.” 

There was something in his tone, something _dark_ and _twisted,_ that had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

_***CoS***_

Frustratingly, the two accomplices had stayed just out of camera range to remain unidentifiable, at least from the footage they had found. The owner had immediately offered to make copies of the entire night for her to take back for analysis, earning her thanks. 

“Mr. Morningstar, thank you again for all your assistance in this investigation, and I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable or upset you in anyway.” 

He merely smiled back, “I want justice served just as much as you do detective, and please call me Lucifer.” 

The woman frowned, something about that name… it tugged on the corners of her mind, knowledge she couldn’t remember, a face she couldn’t put a name to. She knew it was going to drive her nuts until she could figure it out. “Well thank you again… Lucifer, for all your help today.” 

“My pleasure, although if it isn’t too much trouble, I’d like to ask you a question. Nothing too prying just something I have been curious about.” 

She nodded slowly. Was he going to ask her something personal or about the case? Maybe it was what her own first name was, it would be common curtesy to give hers back since he had given his after all. 

Instead, his eyes seemed to glow as he took a step forward into her personal space, “What is it you desire most?” 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker didn’t want to seem rude, didn’t want to immediately push the man back or take a step away from him, especially considering the fact he could still withdraw his offers of assistance. Still, she didn’t like how close he was, even if he smelled _amazing_ , and didn’t appreciate how forward he was being with her. 

So, she shifted backwards a bit, changing her posture to just a little less relaxed than before, “Well… obviously I want justice for the victim. I’m also looking forward to the food I’ve had in my slow cooker all afternoon and a good night’s rest.” The police voice in her head warned her not to give too much information, not to leave any room for him to invite himself in, or her out, of her personal life. Hopefully, he would just take the hint and back off. 

Lucifer, for his part, blinked in surprise, before quickly raising his hands in mock surrender, “It appears it is my turn to apologize. I’m used to conducting business with some very aggressive and powerful people and it shows when I don’t intend it to. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

The blonde let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Okay, so he wasn’t a creep or murderer, most likely, just not used to dealing with people who didn’t fall over themselves trying to impress him or needing a bit of intimidation to get a point across. 

She could relate to this, especially in her own professional life. 

By the time they had returned the crime scene techs had removed the body and had begun finishing up on documenting the scene. The remaining two detectives, however, were being considerably less helpful. 

Her ex-husband was pacing around the area, occasionally scowling at either a person or just the area in general. Malcolm had taken a seat at the bar, unsurprisingly, and was eying the selection of alcohol lined up behind, as if wondering how easy it would be to steal one. 

“Looks like she was drugged.” Chloe announced as she entered the room, earning a sigh from the man she had put up with for far too many years. 

“Jeeze Chloe this again? Not every crime is some big conspiracy theory.” The man’s comment earned a condescending laugh from his partner. 

She forced a smile, not wanting their ‘host’ to know just how bothered she was by the comments, “No, but when we have camera footage of someone slipping a substance into the victim’s drink shortly before she died it does tend to earn some suspicion.” 

“Or the guy just wanted a good time, ain’t nothing wrong with that.” 

Before the blonde detective could tell the creepy man exactly _where_ to shove his misogynistic opinions when the club owner, whom she had temporarily forgotten about, interrupted. “I can assure you that such behavior is _not_ acceptable in _my_ territory and I do so hope the one responsible can be brought to justice.” There was an unspoken, ‘for his sake’ added on, but Chloe opted _not_ to comment on it. 

Especially when the comment had shut the drunkard up. 

“Should you require any further assistance you may reach me here.” A business card was produced from Lucifer’s coat pocket and extended halfway between him and the detective, offering but not forcing the object. Despite the previous interaction Chloe took him up on his offer, noticing that it was finely textured with the name ‘Morningstar’ etched in gold writing on the front. 

It was a nice gesture, which meant that Dan just _had_ to act like an asshole and ruin it. “Hey!” he declared, stomping over like a bratty child, “We don’t _need_ your help, especially flaunting around here like you…” 

“Own the place?” The gorgeous man interrupted with a smirk, causing the man’s face to light up red with anger. 

“ _Detective_ Espinoza is just having a rough day. We appreciate your help and cooperation Mr. Morningstar.” Chloe quickly cut in, hoping to prevent any damage of relationships, especially during the middle of _her_ case. 

Said man promptly turned his attention back to her, charming grin widening as he did so. “But of _course,_ my dear detective. Anything I can do to help, do not hesitate to call.” 

_***CoS***_

Lucifer stood at the window, looking down through the rain and darkness at the blonde who was finishing up with handing out orders to those around her. She was interesting, far more than any he had encountered before, especially any humans. 

“She’s cute.” A voice purred from behind him, his lieutenant walking in with the usual sway in her hips. He merely nodded in agreement. Detective _Chloe_ Decker was a very attractive woman, and if it had _just_ been that he would have invited her back, seduced her, and kept her number for the occasional future hookup. 

But it wasn’t just her looks that had earned the Devil’s attention. 

“Are you going to fuck her? If not, I wouldn’t mind an evening or two with her between my legs.” The image created had the fallen angel chuckling deeply, and arousal igniting in his veins. Maze was always talented in ways of the flesh, much to his own delight and to the delight of more than a few others. 

Still though, there was more than _just_ wanting the detective on his bed, legs spread, and moaning his name. “I find her fascinating, and I intend on pursuing her.” 

The dark-skinned beauty blinked in surprise; ‘pursuing’ was a term she had not heard from her lord in longer than she could recall. 

She had been preparing to inquire further when he beat her to it, “She ignored my inquiry.” 

For anyone else this would have been ignored, but Maze knew that Lucifer didn’t use that term lightly, “But… no one has _ever_ been able to do that. Even your siblings have a hard time doing so.” 

“I know… that is why I want to learn more about my dear detective Decker.” 

_***CoS***_

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!” The excitable lab tech practically squealed as she ran up to greet the blonde. “Is it true? How was it? Was it fun? What color were the walls? Did it really have the SR950 with octa-core setup and a…” 

Said detective immediately covered the girl’s mouth with her hand. If she didn’t Ella was likely to continue ranting for the next hour or so and they would never get anything done. “Slow down for a second. Work first, questions later remember?” 

The pout was very evident on the other woman’s face, who sighed before rolling her eyes and gesturing towards a nearby computer. Removing her hand, Chloe followed her over and watched as information began streaming down the monitor. “Okay, so it looks like your hunch was right, as usual. Our victim had traces of Ricin in her body.” 

Chloe frowned, “How fast does Ricin kill?” 

“Normally? It takes a few days, but it takes such a small dose that should a larger one be ingested, the timetable will be off. Hard to say though, we don’t exactly have a lot of testing done on it.” 

She nodded at the technician’s logic. More poison, faster death. If their victim had been inebriated when her drink was spiked it was possible that she didn’t even notice the poison. It didn’t sound like a terribly _exotic_ substance, but the detective was still hoping there might be a database, or some sort of control placed on it. 

Belatedly, she realized that her coworker was staring at her with excitement once more. “Sorry, what?” 

Ella rolled her eyes in the usual fashion, “I _said_ that you got your update so spill! I heard you were at Lux, _The Lux_ , and that you even met _him!”_

“Him? Oh, you mean Mr. Morningstar?” 

Again, the smaller girl squealed in delight, and Chloe forced a smile onto her face despite her own confusion. What exactly _was_ the big deal about that place anyway? Sure, it was nice inside, far nicer than she thought it would be, but it was still just a club. 

“So, what was it like?” 

The detective considered the question. Clearly the lab tech hadn’t been out much if she was so excited about something as trivial as a club, maybe she should embellish just a bit? “I mean… I don’t exactly go to those kinds of places very often Ella but uh… it was really… nice.” 

The excitement in the other girl’s eyes seemed to dim a bit, “Nice? Chloe you were inside one of the most _exclusive_ locations on the west coast, hell maybe on the _continent_ and all you can say is it was ‘nice’? Let me guess, Morningstar was just ‘a guy’ too, right?” 

Okay, so maybe her plan hadn’t gone _exactly_ as she thought it would. “I mean he was, very helpful with the investigation and… intense.” 

Some of the light returned to her coworker’s face, “ _Intense_ huh? I heard he is a little more than just ‘intense’. Word on the online vine is that he is practically sex walking, like he looks at someone and a few minutes later they are going at it sexy. I mean I heard if he so much as _touches_ your skin it is like fire and you start shivering and moaning and…” 

“Ella!” 

The girl’s attention redirected from her ranting, a bit of confusion now present, as Chloe gestured to where she had been stroking her upper thigh. “Oh… oh shit sorry! I… I didn’t mean to…” 

But the blonde merely snorted and shook her head, “It’s fine Ella, I promise. He was rather direct though, got a bit close at one point and…” 

There was the squeal again, “And!? What happened? Did he kiss you? Did you have ‘alone’ time with him? Did you two…” 

“Ella!” again the other was interrupted and fell silent, “ _Nothing happened_. He just got a bit close that’s all.” 

Letting out a sigh her ‘friend’ nodded, “So… are you going to go back sometime? Aren’t you just a bit… _curious?”_ Chloe was silent, but in her mind a seed of doubt that _had_ been planted began to take root. 

_***CoS***_

It was dark in the precinct, with the normal staff having gone home and only a skeleton crew working for the normal emergencies. Them, and Chloe Decker. She had opted to stick around and continue going through security footage of the event to try and find a decent picture of either suspects’ face. 

Thus far it wasn’t going well and combined with the time she had spent earlier in the day doing the same thing it wasn’t that surprising when she began feeling the eye strain. “So much for a nice quiet dinner at home and going to bed early…” Chloe grumbled, leaning back in her chair to rub wearily at her eyes. The only perk thus far had been that she wasn’t being bothered by coworkers as she might have been normally. 

It was almost nice having most of the precinct to herself. 

Returning to the screen she glanced over it one more time before freezing. In the corner she could _just_ make out a certain couch, and a certain couple doing a certain activity. 

For some reason she felt the urge to rise from her chair and glance around the room, as if she weren’t already aware that there was no one else nearby, before sitting back down and changing to a different camera. This one had a different angle, one which had a far better view of the event. 

“What the hell am I doing…” The blonde mumbled to herself before clicking ‘play’ and watching the action. She felt dirty doing this, like she was spying on the man and his partner without their consent. Maybe spending the limited amount of time around Malcom _was_ starting to influence her, the thought making her gag a bit as she grabbed the mouse and prepared to exit out. 

Just as she reached the icon, however, Lucifer’s hand went to the head still bobbing on the screen and pushed it down forcefully. 

Her hand stilled. The man _had_ waived off her apology when she had first found the images after all. What kind of person could be so… unashamed as to potentially be exposed in public like that? Maybe he was well-endowed like some of those cocky guys claimed to be? Chloe didn’t always understand the logic of men, but she _did_ know that such a thing was usually a confidence boost to them, despite the unimportance of it. 

Hadn’t she seen the same thing with certain women who showed off their own assets when they were blessed with large breasts? 

Would it really be so bad to do a small investigation? 

Glancing around one more time, and double checking to make sure that the door was closed, Chloe scooted her chair up and zoomed in on what now consumed her thoughts. 

Up and down the girl’s head bounced in the man’s lap, and she could just make out his fingers tightening in her hair. It was demeaning, aggressive, and erotic all at the same time. 

Without realizing it, her unoccupied hand traveled south along her body, fingers trailing up and down her thigh as her attention remained focused on the screen. 

The faceless girl’s pace increased, and for a moment the man tipped his head back in what the blonde could only imagine was a moan of appreciation. Her own legs spread, tongue wetting her lips as she leaned backwards for easier access. 

Lucifer’s hips thrust up, and the digital man held the girl’s head down for several moments, in an act that Chloe was _certain_ had the girl choking, before letting her up. In that moment, her eyes widened as she took in exactly how _large_ the man truly was. Her own fingers found the junction between her legs. An idle thought slipped into her mind that it would be so _easy_ to just slide her hand _into_ her pants and… 

From outside of the room a door slammed, and Chloe practically jumped up from the chair, banging her knees in the process and biting out a curse of pain. The detective glared at the door, just waiting for whoever had interrupted her to enter and apologize. 

Instead it was silence that ticked by, and she finally fell back into the chair, shaking her head in disbelief at what she had been doing moments prior. With her own shame now returning she quickly exited and logged off the terminal before grabbing her purse. 

For a moment she hesitated at the door, before grabbing her coat and putting it discreetly in front of her body just in case someone noticed the dampness now present on her crotch. 

Her sleep that night was fitful, with dreams being dominated by a dark-haired man with burning eyes. 

_***CoS***_


	2. Temptation II

**City of Sin**

Temptation II

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

The first thing Chloe Decker decided, upon waking up the following morning, was that she _hated_ her alarm, and that when she had a free hour she would be going to buy a new one that didn’t make such an annoyingly loud beeping at five in the morning. 

Next, and far more pressing, was that she would need to find somewhere on the way to work for breakfast, because after needing a far longer shower than usual she was nearly running late. A quick stop at the drive-through, thus ensuring her car smelled like donuts and coffee for the next day or so, and she had a large enough haul to potentially bribe her captain if need be for a few minutes of tardiness. 

After parking the blonde made her way into the station, pausing only for a second to look up at the sky. Dull, gray clouds as always. Sunshine seemed like such a rare commodity anymore. Some had blamed global warming, some opted for big industries pumping out pollutants from factories, and still others had chosen the government to shoulder the fault. Shaking her head, and dismissing the various conspiracy theories, she headed inside, receiving a few nods of acknowledgment from security. 

Ella had been overjoyed at the sight of the sugary, and sprinkle coated, rings of dough and after stuffing one almost completely into her mouth she began an explanation that was muffled due to the food. 

“Swallow first?” The detective had helpfully suggested, earning an attempted grin before the excitable girl followed the order and began her explanation again upon doing so. 

“Okay, so you know how she was drugged, and I said that Ricin normally doesn’t kill that fast?” Chloe nodded, albeit a bit embarrassed that she hadn’t investigated it more the previous evening. She _had_ been a bit distracted though. “Well I ran another couple of tests overnight, hoping to find something else that might be suspicious, and guess what?” 

Waiting for a moment, the blonde sighed as she realized that the technician _did_ want her to guess. “You… found something helpful?” 

The Latino girl nodded excitedly, “Not just helpful, _super helpful._ There was another chemical mixed in, one that is also a controlled substance.” 

“Which means that we can trace that one as well, making it easier to find out perp.” 

Now Chloe smiles as well. Ella was always nicer towards her, always put in more effort into _her_ cases. This only confirmed that simple acts of kindness were always appreciated. 

The other woman was speaking again, and she refocused in on the conversation already in progress, “So?” 

“So…” 

“You said you were sticking around last night, to do some more video searching. Did you find anything?” 

This question brought Chloe back to what she _had_ been doing the previous evening. To staring at a bright screen in a dark room, and then to her own shame. With a clear head and a good night sleep she could look back and see that it _had_ been wrong. It didn’t matter whether or not Lucifer hadn’t seemed to care about being videotaped, she was acting no better than the perverts on the internet who went looking for leaked pictures of naked celebrities. 

Her face flushed red with embarrassment, before the detective realized her friend was still waiting for an answer, “Oh I uh… no nothing really, except for some eye-strain.” 

Though the technician didn’t say anything, Chloe could feel as though she was being analyzed, exposed in her lies. 

“Are you… okay Chloe? How did you sleep last night?” 

Though they were ‘work friends’, and one of the few people she would consider herself close to, the detective was certainly _not_ going to tell Ella about her restless night and the erotic dreams that had filled them. 

She was _definitely_ not going to mention the state in which she woke up in. “I mean… I guess not, a bit restless. Probably too much screen time late at night.” 

“Orrrrr it sounds like you need to unwind a bit. What did you do _besides_ working and sleeping yesterday?” 

This made the older woman pause for a moment as she replayed the past twenty-four hours in her mind, hoping it didn’t sound too pathetic. 

She had a feeling it would. 

“Well, I mean… it was a busy day Ella and the case is important…” Okay now _she_ sounded like a whiny teenager. 

The other girl merely nodded, “Yes, it is, but so is your own health. When was the last time you went out and just had some fun? Did something other than work, or work-related stuff?” 

It had been a while, probably far longer than it should have been. “Guess I’m just… not really that social.” 

“Well _we_ are going to change that! Let’s go out this weekend, hit a club or something and just cut loose a bit. Maybe get some drinks and go dancing or just…. Something!” 

Chloe nodded, not replying but giving just enough to focus on other tasks. Ella _was_ right… probably. The last time she had been out in a social way was when she had been married still. 

She promptly crushed the reemerging memory and with a last request for an updated list returned to her desk to start her morning work. It was then that she noticed an envelope lying discreetly under her keyboard. 

One that bore a very familiar name in gold writing. 

_***CoS***_

The Devil watched from his glass tower as a familiar car pulled up to the front of his building, a certain blonde-haired detective stepping out a moment later. For a split second she seemed to look up, directly at him if he had to guess, and a stray thought crossed his mind about whether she could somehow see him. 

The idea passed, however, when her expression failed to change, and she headed inside. So, his plan had worked after all, as if he had any doubts. Lucifer Morningstar was not one to take chances, especially not with something this important. 

He had glimpsed the inner workings of the young woman, and though she seemed immune to some of his abilities she was not to his power of deduction and reading humans. His letter had been delivered, by Maze no less, which would likely have piqued her interest enough without anything further added on. But he hadn’t just stopped there, oh no. A message, hand-written no less, detailing some new information in the case and asking her to meet. 

In a world so focused on technology and efficiency such a letter would undoubtedly earn her focus. 

“She’s here” a voice purred from nearby, widening his smirk. “Just like you said she would be.” 

“Of course she is my dear Maze, did you truly doubt me?” 

The response was short and to the point, a bit of zealotry slipping into the demon’s voice, “Never.” 

Turning, he revealed his teasing grin, thus earning a bit of an eye-roll from the dark-skinned woman. He knew her to be unbreakably loyal, but it was so much fun to test it every once and a while. “I should probably go and greet her, hm?” As he turned to leave a thought occurred to him, “Actually… I have a better idea.” 

_***CoS***_

Being at Lux when it was emptied, when _she_ had control over the crime scene and those present was one thing. Now that the remainder of the building had reopened, however, Chloe Decker felt very out of place. 

The music was drumming, low and echoing through not just the room but also her chest. Faceless beings moved and danced in a large mass that threatened to swallow the entire room. Young and old, male and female, and every race imaginable mixed in this environment, a place to discard the expectations and social norms that held them back outside of those four walls. 

There was… a power in it, the ability to be someone else for a few hours, to do whatever one wanted and damn the consequences. 

Chloe would secretly admit that she could easily see the appeal, but she wasn’t here for entertainment or anything like that, instead she walked up towards the bartender who looked up and gave her a nod. “I’m uh…. Here to see Mr. Morningstar.” 

Before the man could respond, another voice called out, “I’ll take it from here, Detective Decker, right? This way, he’s been expecting you.” 

Following in the footsteps of the leather-clad woman the blonde had to consciously find something else to look at. Who knew someone could make walking up steps so damn erotic? The pair reached an elevator and with the flash of a keycard entered. After pressing the button, and allowing the soft music to flood the box, Maze leaned backwards to take in the one her lord had become fascinated by in such a short time. 

Chloe shifted, not quite sure what to say to the beautiful woman standing only a few feet from her but wanting to break the silence anyway. “Have you been employed by Mr. Morningstar for very long?” 

A grin formed on the other’s face, as if enjoying a private joke, “Feels like for a millennium or two.” 

“What is it that you do miss… sorry I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Mazikeen, and I am Lucifer’s… assistant. I do anything he requires. _Anything_.” 

The detective bit down to hide the shiver that passed across her skin at the woman’s statement. There had been a sensuality in her words, but before Chloe could comment, a tone rang out and the elevator came to a halt. 

“He’s waiting for you.” Maze commented, before gesturing towards the open door. As the detective entered the hallway noting that it was likely the penthouse, the door closed behind her, Mazikeen choosing to head back down to lower levels. 

Biting her lip, and assuming that if she was ‘expected’ then it would be okay to continue, Chloe walked on further into area, noting the high ceilings and comfortable atmosphere. If she hadn’t been convinced before she would have now, Morningstar _had_ to have some source of income other than being a club owner to afford this type of residence. 

A few more steps and a masculine voice echoed out from the room, “Ah there you are detective, I was wondering when you would show up. Apologies for not greeting you in person but I became a bit preoccupied.” 

Despite not seeing him she nodded, and followed his voice until she turned a corner, “That’s quite alright Mr. Morningstar after all you are the one who…” She trailed off, frozen in place as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Lucifer was, as she assumed, sitting on what appeared to be a rather comfortable looking couch. That wouldn’t have been startling, save for the fact that there was another individual on their knees directly in front of him, head frantically bobbing up and down in his lap. 

“You… uhm… I… uhh…” Ah yes, how calm and composed she was. 

Meanwhile the man merely quirked an eyebrow before his lips curved upwards into a smile, “You seemed a bit interested yesterday in what you saw on the cameras, I just thought that since you were receiving more information on your suspects you might want a closer view on _this_ as well. Besides, Eve here does _love_ an audience.” 

The woman currently deepthroating him gave a muffled moan, the sound of which finally brought Chloe back to her senses and allowed her to divert her eyes elsewhere. She should leave, should scowl and threaten him with breaking some sort of law and then leave and not look back. But a voice in her head reprimanded her, any information on the case would lead to a faster resolution. Closure for the victim’s family, justice for the departed, and a faster turnaround to then move onto the next case, surely these must be worth standing in the room for a few more minutes while not looking at the lewd display taking place in front of her. 

Another voice whispered about how this was an excuse and that she hadn’t turned _completely_ away from the display. 

Clearing her throat, and unintentionally wetting her lips, the blonde tried for a normal conversation once more, “I received a note… about you possessing more information.” 

“Ah yes, it seems as though…” he trailed off, and the woman was about to inquire further when a pleased sigh escaped his lips. Ah yes right, he _was_ receiving a blowjob at the moment. “Apologies for that, Eve does this _delightful_ humming at times and… well I digress. As I was saying, I reached out and obtained a complete list of those in the building that night, I do wish I could have had it to you sooner though.” 

_Sooner!?_ The fact he had obtained this type of information _at all_ was incredibly helpful, the fact he sounded disappointed at having taken almost twenty-four hours to do so was ridiculous. “That is… _amazing_ Mr. Morningstar and I cannot express how much we appreciate…” 

She had turned back towards him to express her gratitude, forgetting the situation for a moment. The man’s hand was on the other woman’s head, much like how she remembered from ‘movie night’ save for a different position. 

Once again, she froze, speechless and uncertain as to what exactly _to_ do. Thus, the room was silent save for the lascivious sounds of slurping and the occasional cough and choking. 

“I… uhm…” What was she supposed to do, to say? ‘Stop having oral sex in _your_ apartment on _your_ time while helping out with an investigation you are not required to be a part of’? It took her the better part of a minute to realize that _not only_ had she zoned out enough to miss the small book extended towards her, but also had been staring at the 'activity' taking place only a few feet away. 

With a blush, that she swore might cause her to feint from the blood redirection, the detective snatched the offered object and practically sprinted back towards the elevator, calling out once last, very embarrassed, thanks of appreciation before being able to hide in the small box, infinitely thankful it was unoccupied. 

_***CoS***_

She needed to get out into the fresh air. Away from the music, from the smell of sweat and sex, away from the temptation of going back in the elevator and... Chloe shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning over the banister while taking deep, steadying breaths and trying to slow her heart rate. 

To just clear her mind. 

“Enjoy the show?” 

The blonde practically jumped from the voice that whispered into her ear, a pair of arms suddenly on either side preventing her escape as the scent of rich, golden alcohol with a whiff of an open bonfire flooded her nostrils. 

Mazikeen leaned in closer, pressing up against the woman's back, “I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Didn't peg you as being performance shy.” 

“I... I didn't want...” What? What didn't she want? To see what it would be like to throw caution into the wind and just enjoy herself? Didn't want to continue like she had the previous evening like some pervert? 

If possible, the dark-skinned woman leaned in even closer, practically spooning the detective. “Then what _do_ you want?” 

A ringing broke the air, originated from Chloe's cell and earning a frown from the demoness as she instantly retreated a few feet backwards as the blonde moved to answer it on reflex. 

“Looks like we will have to continue this another time.” The unspoken promise sent shivers across the woman's spine as she picked up the call from the precinct. It was Ella, she had narrowed down a list of buyers meeting both ingredients. Now, they had another to further compare with. 

Whispering a thanks, and noticing that she was once again standing alone, Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief, or perhaps regret, and continued towards the exit, pausing for only a moment when she caught someone moving in the corner of her eye. Turning completely, she scanned the audience but found no one. 

It wasn't surprising though, there was no chance her best friend from childhood would be in a club like this in Los Angeles. 

_***CoS***_

Between the two lists they had managed to narrow down the pool of suspects to a handful of individuals, one of which stood out during one of her perusals through the victim’s past. Her former employer, Jimmy Barnes. 

Physically, the man didn’t match the general description of the two who had been on the video, but he was wealthy enough to hire someone else to do the deed for him. Had he wanted to watch it happen, to make sure he got his money’s worth? Or maybe he was just the type of monster who got off on that sort of thing. 

Either way it was a good start, and he _was_ the only one who had a personal connection with the victim. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker had always been a bit envious at the apparent efficiency that lawyers seemed to have. They always seemed to be where they needed to be _exactly_ when they needed to be there, and they always seemed to have more information than anyone else. 

Still, the blonde detective couldn’t hide the surprise on her face when she saw a familiar blonde woman sitting at her desk. 

Even more difficult to hide was the hatred. 

Charlotte Richards, who was naturally having a conversation with Dan despite the two being at _her_ place of work rather than his. 

The attorney and her had a long and _complicated_ relationship. It had begun a few years back; _Miss Richards_ had been the lead defense attorney on a case she was investigating. At the time she had still been married, and while her relationship wasn’t the best it had been stable. 

That was why on the one day she had decided to surprise Dan and come home early had been such a shock, finding the two of them in _their_ bed together. Her husband had tried to deny it, explain away things at first with the corny lines of “It’s not what it looks like” and “I can explain.” 

Explain what? How his dick ended up in the woman? Maybe they had been renovating the room and decided to do it naked? Maybe he had just fallen onto her? Eventually, however, Dan had gone from denying, and trying to explain, to placing blame. 

It had been her _own_ fault he had an affair. _She_ wasn’t providing for his needs, _she_ wasn’t sexy enough, wasn’t home enough, wasn’t busty enough or didn’t have long enough legs. _She_ wasn’t good enough in bed to satisfy him. 

All of this ignored, naturally, his own ineptitudes and the fact they both worked the same job, him being home more often was due to pushing his work onto others and taking shortcuts during investigations, not sheer talent. 

Either way though, Charlotte had obviously continued seeing the man through the case, and even occasionally afterwards during the divorce proceedings. Even worse was the woman’s comments during trial or anytime they were around others. It had never been direct but rather offhand insults, “Always failing to get the _job done_.” Along with other hints at her supposed inadequacies. 

And now the bitch was sitting at her desk, talking and laughing with her ex like they were old friends just catching up. 

For half a second Chloe debated either just leaving the police station, or finding something to arrest the woman on, but pushed the desires aside as ‘childish’ and made her way towards her original destination. 

“Miss Richards, if you are here to speak with Detective Espinoza please do so at his workstation, not mine.” 

Dan looked as though he had been caught in an affair all over again, “Oh uh Chloe we were just…” 

“I don’t care.” And she didn’t or at least she tried to convince herself of that. 

“Actually, Decker, I am here to speak with you.” The blonde detective noticed the lack of respect in her tone but ignored it. “I understand you are investigating my client, James Barnes in connection with an ongoing homicide.” 

A glance towards the closest man had him looking away in either shame or guilt. It appeared that police confidentiality didn’t extend to those you had slept with… or maybe _were_ sleeping with currently. “It is the policy of the L.A.P.D. not to discuss ongoing investigations. Should action be taken against your client such as an arrest or issued search warrant then you will be informed as per standard protocol.” 

The lawyer frowned at the legal speech, clearly anticipating a more emotional or informative response. Before any comment could be made, however, the only man present decided to do so for her. “Come on Chloe, we talked about this. The girl obviously overdosed and we have no evidence to the contrary besides a few guys acting weird on camera. Let it go already.” 

Charlotte immediately snorted, apparently amused by the truth of the case. “You are investigating based on _that?_ Here I heard you were an actual detective.” 

Fighting the urge, and damn did she have to fight _hard_ , not to scratch the woman’s eyes out Chloe forced a smile, “Well then I suppose there isn’t much reason for you to be in the precinct then, and if you aren’t here for official business then you will need to leave. Girlfriends aren’t authorized to hang around the station.” 

Musing on how a lawyer could have such an obvious sign of anger, her eye twitching noticeably, the blonde turned towards her ex, and noticed he was busy looking anywhere _except_ at her, “Please escort your friend, girlfriend, hookup, or whatever she currently is out of the precinct _Detective Espinoza.”_

With that she turned and made towards the forensic lab. If she couldn’t get to her desk, then she could at least speak with Ella. 

_***CoS***_

A certain blonde detective stared down at the paper that had just been delivered to her. Despite holding it in her hands, despite reading over the text several times already, she still didn’t believe it. 

It was a warrant for “Any and all properties owned by James Barnes.” Now that wouldn’t have been so odd, she had applied for one after all, but it was a ‘Blanket’ search warrant for ‘any items pertaining to criminal acts.’ It was even signed by _three_ different judges. 

Chloe had _never_ seen such a thing before, not to such an extent at least. Hell, she doubted that the federal government could acquire such a thing. So, how had she? 

Frowning, the woman rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Was this case becoming political in some way? It had to have, there was no other explanation. Maybe Barnes was involved in something much bigger than she realized. Maybe their victim was more important than her background had led them to believe. 

Maybe… her thoughts came to a halt when she flipped through the stack one more time. At the very bottom of the last page were two initials she hadn’t noticed before, written in incredibly fine penmanship. 

_LM_

It couldn’t be… could it? Lucifer Morningstar? There was no feasible way that a club owner had _that much_ political pull, and that he would use it for _her_. But the woman was having trouble coming up with literally _any_ other possible explanation. The officers at the scene _had_ mentioned that the man seemed connected, that they couldn’t just start searching through the man’s property, even with a warrant. 

Was Lucifer more than he seemed? Was his club some sort of nexus for the rich and powerful? Did he truly have enough power to have _three_ judges sign such a borderline illegal document? 

Another voice, one far softer but just as demanding, whispered in her mind that she should just accept the ‘gift’ and use it to put the bad guy in jail. Why over-analyze a good thing that made her life so much simpler? 

Integrity warred with practicality in her mind until she finally pushed forward. Barnes _was_ a murderer, maybe he had killed before this one time, maybe not, but regardless he deserved to be in jail. If they found further evidence, then all the better to get scum like him off the street. 

Without so much as a glance at her ex and his partner, who had become very interested in what she was looking at, the detective stood and headed for her car. 

_***CoS***_

“I thought you wanted to test her abilities.” 

“I do my dear Maze, but I came to realize that despite her skills I don’t _care_ about her career as a detective. If anything, I would rather her _not_ have any connection with law enforcement.” 

The dark-skinned woman frowned, “So why help her?” 

A smirk answered, “Because it is the first step that will lead her directly to my side. Slow justifications at first. Who would blame her for wanting a monster behind bars? A few shady actions here, maybe the breaking of a minor law or two there but if it stops murderers and rapists what is the problem hm?” 

Nodding, the demoness began to make the connections, “After that the line continues to blur. If she justifies that she might justify just a little more each time.” 

“Exactly, and in the end when her fellow, useless, detectives figure it out and throw her from her position I will be there to catch her and give her a new life. One where her altered morals will not be judged, but rather praised.” 

_***CoS***_

Jimmy Barnes looked as if he was stuck between rage, terror, and paranoia, Charlotte Richards was clearly annoyed, and Dan… well Chloe wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he was in the interrogation room with them. Maybe he was trying to offer moral support to his fuck-buddy, but it didn’t really matter. He too looked as though he didn’t know whether to be angry that the investigation had continued or upset that he _might_ have been wrong. 

“We have you dead to rights Jimmy. Your fingerprints on a bottle of pills that match what the victim overdosed on, emails between you and the two men seen on camera interacting with the girl just before she died, and confirmation of a wire transfer from you to the perpetrators in the sum of twenty-thousand dollars that evening. Is that the going rate for murder these days?” 

A growl from across the table showed her just how right she really was, especially since it was coming from the one _supposed_ to be keeping calm. “I’ll have that search warrant thrown out in two minutes and you _know it_ Decker.” 

But Chloe merely smiled cheerfully back, “You mean the one signed by three _separate_ judges? I’m curious to find out how you intend to manage that.” She really did need to find out who had helped her out and thank them, not just for the victim but for the sheer pleasure of watching Charlotte Richard’s snarl of rage and defeat. 

“So back to you Jimmy, this is _your_ life after all, not your lawyer’s. Do you want to try and explain _any_ of this or just wait to get buried in court?” 

“Mr. Barnes, I urge you to keep…” 

“She was going to ruin me!” the man exclaimed, earning a smirk from Chloe and a groan from the other two individuals. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe was riding high for the first time in more than a week. The bad guys were behind bars, awaiting a trial that was almost _guaranteed_ to result in them rotting away for most of their lives. Her personal nemesis, _Miss Richards_ , had lost. Dan and his partner were pouting somewhere that wasn’t within whining distance, and the blonde was overall just in a great mood. 

Nothing could ruin this moment, and Ella’s suggestion of going out to celebrate was beginning to sound more and more like a good idea. The lab tech did know some of the best clubs and bars, at least according to her, and Chloe was warming up to the idea of getting a little out of her comfort zone. 

There was even a voice deep down that had tempted her with a call to Lucifer, although that one had been suppressed and ignored for the time being. 

She had been in such a good mood that the arrival of two individuals had gone unnoticed, that is until one of them spoke, “Excuse me, detective Chloe Decker?” 

Turning, she frowned at the two men, both wearing generic black suits. “Yes, that’s me. Can I help you…” 

“Agent Canaan and my partner Agent Pierce. We would like to ask you a few questions about your case involving Lucifer Morningstar.” 

_***CoS***_


	3. Temptation III

**City of Sin**

Temptation III

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker sat silently at the table, not fidgeting, not tapping her foot, or looking around nervously. Mostly because she _wasn’t_ nervous. This wasn’t her first time in an interrogation room, and unlike the actual _criminals_ that were brought in she wasn’t guilty of anything. 

Still, it didn’t mean she wasn’t more than a little annoyed at being treated as such, and she intended to make the lives of the two agents. 

“Impressive career record.” The dark-skinned man noted, flipping through papers in a vanilla envelope, “A good arrest percentage, no notable complaints, no accusations of corruption or unlawful conduct…” 

“Am I under arrest?” 

The man glanced up, face expressionless as she stared back at him without fear. “No, of course not detective Decker.” 

Glancing over to the man’s partner, who was leaning against the mirror in feigned nonchalance, “Then is there a reason I am being interrogated?” 

This finally gave her a reaction, and Canaan leaned back into his chair, “This is just a… friendly conversation, getting some information on another individual.” 

“In an _interrogation_ room…” 

The seated agent chuckled, “Fair enough. Alright, straight to the point then. What is your relationship with Mr. Morningstar?” 

Chloe blinked in surprise. She had been expecting some sort of questions about the man but not about a ‘relationship’ with him. “I do not have a ‘relationship’ with him. He is the owner of the crime scene I was working and provided information for the case, that’s all.” 

“Do you often go alone to pick up evidence from the residence of a ‘crime scene owner’?” Pierce interrupted, shifting her attention. Ah, so it was some sort of ‘good cop, bad cop’ idea they had going on. But why? If she wasn’t under investigation it didn’t help them to push _her_. 

Her guard was strengthened further though, and despite his overall creepiness she found herself remembering a bit of ‘advice’ from her ex’s partner, _“Never trust the feds.”_

“I consider it respectful to go and pick up evidence that is being obtained by our request personally rather than sending a uniformed officer, especially when it seems several of them have issues with Lux and Mr. Morningstar.” 

Canaan quirked up an eyebrow, “And this didn’t concern you?” 

“Should it? These are also the officers who have problems with certain known brothels they may or may not have a habit of visiting.” 

This seemed to silence the man once again, at least for a moment, “What was his involvement in your case?” It was the white agent who spoke once more, his tone far more demanding and pushing than the other’s. 

“As I said, he provided information in the form of security footage from the club and a list of attendees when the crime took place.” She opted to leave out the fact that he _might_ have aided in the search warrant situation. It wasn’t like they could prove it anyway, the only connection being that it was a strange coincidence and the two letters on a single page. 

Hardly conclusive evidence, and if they were as connected as they seemed to be then let them find those facts themselves. “Have you observed Mr. Morningstar performing any illegal activities?” 

“No” she responded immediately, readying herself for the inevitable barrage of questions from both, a standard interrogation tactic. 

“Have you ever had any contact with Mr. Morningstar outside of the case?” 

“No” 

“What about at Lux?” 

“I have never been there outside of official police business.” 

“Have you had contact with any of his employees or associates outside of the case?” 

“Not that I am aware of.” 

This answer caused both men to frown in unison, much to her confusion. If they thought the club owner was as powerful and connected as they were implying, then why would they be surprised that she didn’t know all his employees? Something about the situation was beginning to bother her, if these two really were federal agents then they must have failed the ‘interrogation techniques’ class. 

Clearly, she needed to do some investigating of her own, “I think I better get that lawyer anyway.” 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker was having a bad day. 

It had started off decently, although she had barely slept the night before due to vivid, and sexual, dreams. The victory over Charlotte Richards and closing of a case had put her into a good mood… but then the two federal agents had opted to waste a good portion of her afternoon with a seemingly pointless interrogation. Dan and his asshole of a partner were acting even more douchey than normal, and to top it all off her boss had all but demanded she work the weekend shift because, ‘You don’t have anything else to do.’ 

Just because she didn’t have a spouse, children, or go drinking every night _didn’t_ mean she didn’t have anything to do, but she knew better than to argue with the asshole. Misogyny was common in the police force and she had been lucky enough to make detective. 

No reason to create more problems than she already had by arguing with the man. 

Thus, she wasn’t in the best of moods when Ella ran into her at the end of the shift, “Hey Chloe, big plans tonight?” 

“Apparently _not_ ” she snapped back, before catching herself and apologizing immediately afterwards, “I’m sorry Ella I didn’t mean… It’s been a rough day and… I’m sorry.” 

Although she had winced back at the first response the lab technician’s expression quickly softened in understanding. She knew how much crap Chloe had been putting up with lately, perhaps it was time for more drastic measures. 

“Let’s go out.” 

The blonde frowned, “I can’t Ella I have…” what _did_ she have to do that evening? Study crime reports in her empty apartment? 

“Sure you can! Besides, you _need_ to go out and have some fun Chloe. You are way too stressed right now. I know, let’s go to Lux!” 

“ _Have you ever had any contact with Mr. Morningstar outside of the case?”_

“ _No”_

“ _What about at Lux?”_

“ _I have never been there outside of official police business.”_

“ _Have you had contact with any of his employees or associates outside of the case?”_

“ _Not that I am aware of.”_

The conversation rang through her mind as the detective debated her choice. But really, she wasn’t being investigated, and she _had_ answered them truthfully. Noticing the hopeful glow in her friend’s eyes Chloe made up her mind a moment later. “Yeah, okay.” 

_***CoS***_

If she had felt awkward the last time that she had stood in the main room of the club it was _nothing_ compared to now. There wasn’t an official reason for her to be in Lux at this point, no leads to follow up, no evidence to obtain. 

Now she was there to try and ‘relax’ and ‘have fun’ while realizing she was about the furthest from either of these two goals as possible. 

Had it really been so long since she had _truly_ been able to unwind and distance herself from work? 

Despite being exposed to it the last time it was still a bit dizzying, the scent of sex and alcohol, the haze of smoke, and flashing lights and moving bodies, the booming matching that of her heartbeat. Perhaps it was too much all at once, maybe she should leave and find a quieter bar to just relax and have a drink in instead of… 

“Chloe?” 

The detective focused on a woman standing a few feet away, curiosity and shock covering the face of another woman, one she had faintly glimpsed the last time, one who looked oddly familiar. 

“Beatrice?” 

Face lighting up like Christmas morning, the other woman quickly closed the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a tight hug, “Oh my gosh! Chloe it _is_ you! How are you, where have you been, what have you been doing, where are you living?” 

Memories flooded into Chloe’s mind, memories of an excitable young girl she had grown up with until they had been separated a year prior to high school. They had been best friends, sharing everything from makeup and clothes to secret hopes and dreams. Something deep inside of the blonde broke, and she finally reacted by wrapping her own arms around the woman, pulling back just as hard, if not harder and nearly crying. 

“I… I missed you so much Beatrice…” 

She must have heard something in the tone, because before Chloe realized it the other had guided them out of the crowded area and to the bar. “Hey, hey it’s okay I’m not going anywhere, promise.” 

As if to prove her wrong another voice spoke up from nearby, “Trixie, you’re up next.” 

Chloe looked over to the man, one dressed in dark clothing with a clipboard who looked like a cross between a bouncer and an accountant, before refocusing in on her long-lost friend. Now that she overcame the initial shock it was even _more_ surprising to see her friend’s outfit. 

To put it bluntly, she was dressed like a stripper. 

“Wait… Trixie?” 

Her friend blushed a bit, though not seemingly in embarrassment as she might have assumed. “Yeah you know… girl’s gotta work right?” 

The man sighed in annoyance, “Hey let’s go you are due on stage in…” 

“Send Candi up instead.” 

The three turned towards the bartender, Mazikeen if Chloe recalled correctly, who was pouring something into a glass in the meantime. Her comment seemed to throw the man into confusion, who stammered out a reply, “B-but the schedule…” 

This made the dark-skinned woman pause, before glancing up towards the man with a frown, “Did I stutter?” 

“N-no ma’am, I’ll make the change and uh…” Before he could piss the woman off any further, he quickly fled, shocking the blonde even more. The bartender wasn’t exactly tall and built of pure muscle like the guy had been. 

Trixie sighed in gratitude, “Thanks Maze” and was answered by a slight smile and a wink before the filled glass was slid down towards her. 

“Here on business again _detective?_ ” 

This statement earned her former best friend’s focus, before her eyes lit up in excitement, “Oh my gosh you are a detective!? That’s so amazing! Come on let’s sit down and catch up.” 

It’s so much at once that Chloe can’t help but fall onto the bar stool. Her friend, her _best friend,_ is a stripper. That short little funny girl with the pigtails and dopey grin is now and adult that takes off her clothes and dances for strangers. 

She understood, to a small degree, of course. Sometimes choices had to be made to stay alive or for the sake of others. Maybe Beatrice hadn’t been able to finish college, maybe she had gotten in trouble or her family needed the money, maybe… 

“It’s liberating.” Chloe blinked, apparently having remained silent for longer than she had realized. Now her former, newly reunited, friend was looking at her with a knowing smile. Not a broad silly one or a sarcastic angry one but just an _understanding_ smile. “My job, I’m sure you are wondering how I ended up like…” the woman gestured towards her body, “Well like this. It wasn’t anything bad. I didn’t get into drugs or gambling, my family wasn’t falling apart, I didn’t end up pregnant at eighteen or any other sad story. I went to college, graduated, and then realized I didn’t know what to do next. I started a boring office job for a few months but after all the comments about my looks I told my boss to fuck off, quit, and just started enjoying my life for once. I ended up here and well…” 

Trixie shrugged, and Chloe felt her heart ache just a bit at the tiny _hint_ of defeat in the gesture. 

“You gotta admit, at least I have the looks for it.” She was back to teasing, and it helped lighten Chloe’s mood. The blonde had to admit, when she took the time to look her friend over, that she was right. Beatrice was the _definition_ of sexy. Large breasts, wide hips, a full ass, and her face was just as lovely. 

The pang of jealousy that reared up was quickly doused in gasoline and set ablaze. Chloe had _just_ found her best friend again, there was no way she would screw it up with something as petty as wishing she had _any_ of those characteristics. 

Beatrice’s smile widened just a tad, as if she noticed the stare, earning a slight blush from the detective. “You look good.” She replied, earning a snort from Maze who still lingered nearby. 

“Anyways enough about me, tell me about you!” 

Just as she began to fill in some of the gaps that had formed over the last few years the attendant approached once more. “Uhm, Trixie your er…” 

The stripper sighed, before nodding, “Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll go and get ready.” 

Nodding, and shooting a fearful glance towards the bartender, the man retreated once more to the back hallways of the club. 

“Hey, will you stick around for a while? I’d like to continue catching up after I’m… well done.” 

Chloe nodded, “Of course Beatrice, I’ve missed you too much to leave now.” 

With a wink the woman left, and she was left alone with her thoughts amidst a sea of music, voices, and faceless bodies. 

_***CoS***_

“Chloe, there you are!” The blonde looked up to where Ella was quickly approaching and felt guilt twist up in her gut. She _had_ come here with the excitable girl and then quickly ditched her, even if the reasoning hadn’t been out of spite. 

“Sorry, I was just catching up with a friend from a long time ago.” The lab technician quickly looked around, probably trying to find Trixie and invite her back, but the blonde waved away her attempt. “She uh, works here and had to get back to her job. I’ll introduce you if we see her again tonight.” 

The lights above flickered and changed, most dimming while the ones at the nearby stage focused in. This immediately earned a squeal of glee from the shorter girl, who grabbed Chloe’s hand and began dragging her towards the excitement. “Come on Chloe, we need to get seating before it’s filled up!” 

“Seating for what?” the detective stammered out, as she tried to keep up without tripping or running into someone. 

Fortunately, there were two seats right in front that had yet to be taken. It was only when they had sat down that Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. Beatrice was a _stripper,_ and this was a _stage_. 

Oh no, no no no no no. There was _no way_ she could watch her former friend _take her clothes off_ , especially while the guys around them hooted and hollered obscenities. She wasn’t the type of person to enjoy this sort of thing even when she _didn’t_ know the dancer. 

But the hand around her wrist tightened with excitement, and Chloe wasn’t sure if she could quietly excuse herself on the basis of ‘Sorry Ella, I don’t want to see my best friend from grade school expose her body.’ 

“For your entertainment tonight…” A voice over the speakers boomed, earning hushed whispers and an increase in the detective’s anxiety, “TRIXIE!” 

Cheers echoed out as the curtains covering a nearby door slid open and the woman stepped out. 

Then Chloe’s heart sunk into her stomach, because a quick outfit modification had been made, and now the woman had pigtails. 

Pigtails, just like when they were growing up. 

Music began playing as her former best friend’s hips began to sway and she stepped up into the middle of the raised platform. But then, something happened, the two best friends made eye contact, and there was something in the performer’s eyes, an emotion and thought that Chloe couldn’t describe. 

Whispers from behind and around her sent another chill down the blonde’s spine for an unknown reason, Trixie had _never_ worn her hair in pigtails before. Did this mean something? Was her friend destroying any last connection they had with each other with an act of spite? Maybe her presence had awoken previous memories and Beatrice had simply wanted to indulge on them. 

Or was it something else, something more personal? 

A change in the beat had the woman dropping down almost to the ground, a position of supplication, before she peeked up, her gaze boring directly into Chloe’s. Then she slowly slid forward, onto her hands and knees and began to crawl. 

If she had been more self-centered, she could have sworn it was directly towards her. This self-doubt ended, however, when Beatrice halted _directly_ in front of her, then lifted her head just enough to make eye contact once more. 

Smoldering, _hungry_ eye contact. And Chloe Decker is afraid she might forget to breathe. No one has _ever_ looked at her in such a manner, and it is her best friend from fucking grade school who she just reunited with, while being almost completely naked. 

There is a snap that only _she_ can hear, and a bra hits the ground. 

Trixie licks her lips, _slowly_ , eyes never moving. 

Chloe isn’t sure when the last time she _did_ breathe was, or blink for that matter. 

The dancer’s back arches up, but just before anything further is revealed an arm covers her chest and Trixie practically rolls backwards, sliding to her feet in a way that would have been impressive, had she not held a specific position for just a moment longer than she obviously needed to, giving the blonde a view of what might be hidden beneath a very thin layer of cloth. 

The lights begin to brighten, and Beatrice gives a very regal bow, while somehow keeping her breasts covered with the one arm, before turning to leave back to the dressing area behind the curtain. 

Not before giving her childhood friend one last wink over her shoulder though. 

Chloe Decker breathes again and is suddenly aware that there are far too many people around here, that the room is hot, that _she_ is hot, and that fresh air is needed like water in the desert. 

“I… need…” _fuck_ what does she need? “To take a break.” Yes, that is a great way to inform your companion what the actual _fuck_ just happened. Sure enough, Ella looks immensely confused, and a tad worried, as the detective stood and quickly pushes through the crowd, escaping from the main room. 

Luckily, another dancer had just started to walk out and so her flight went unnoticed, by all save for one man standing high above the others. 

_***CoS***_

The lights are bright in the hallway, too bright, way too damn bright, and she is looking for somewhere not as bright but that doesn’t smell like sex, sweat, and whiskey. She opens a door, not bothering with formalities at this point because if she doesn’t get somewhere to clear her head… 

A bathroom, she isn’t sure if it is men’s or women’s, but it doesn’t matter, she doesn’t need the stench of waste adding to whatever confusion is in her gut. 

Another room is quickly passed before the door handle is even touched. There are sounds on the other side of the barrier, grunts and moans and it doesn’t take a detective to figure out what is going on behind. 

The third however, is the charm. It looks like a small conference room, a large wooden table dominating the center with expensive leather chairs lining it, and the door is shut behind her before the blonde is even sure that it is clear of inhabitants. She is thankful that it is, because if she had walked in on something… 

She begins pacing almost immediately, her hands in her hair, running frantically as she attempts to calm her heart rate, to slow her breathing, to banish certain thoughts that cannot ever see the light of day. 

“Quite the show hm?” 

Chloe spins around fast enough that she stumbles, and the room continues moving just a moment longer than she does. The door is still closed, but now a man stands nearby, a man that had been haunting her dreams for days. 

Lucifer Morningstar. 

“I uhm…” 

He continued, as if not noticing her apparent confusion and lack of motor skills, “I’ve never seen Beatrice put her hair up in such a manner before, not only that but she seemed rather… _focused_ on you.” 

Shit, was Chloe about to get her friend fired just by showing up? What would the man do if he knew that one of his employees was friends with a police officer? 

Whatever conflict was playing out on her face the man seemed to recognize and identify, “Oh you don’t need to fret detective, I have plenty of employees and guests who have ties with law enforcement and other organizations. I certainly would not be upset to learn that Beatrice has a lover she was not forthcoming about. 

Lover? The word took a second to sink in before the blonde lit up bright red in embarrassment, “Oh… oh no it’s nothing like that I… we… we were friends, a long time ago, but she moved and we just found each other again and…” 

“Ah, how strange…” the man took a step forward, but instead of feeling cornered or claustrophobic his prey merely fidgeted a bit, “the body language between you two seemed far more… _intimate_ than childhood friends. Tell me though, when were you separated?” 

“I uhm… just before high school…” Chloe wasn’t sure _why_ he was asking this, or why she was _answering_ even. 

She certainly didn’t understand why she was suddenly stuttering. 

He was closer now, close enough she could smell his, probably insanely expensive, cologne. “That can be a very… confusing age for anyone hm? You start noticing changes in your classmates and yourself, maybe even in your friends? Did you two still have slumber parties? Still sleep in the same room, perhaps even the same pull out couch or on the floor next to each other?” 

“Wh, n-no I… we…” 

“Didn’t your eyes ever wander out of curiosity? Wanting to see if your best friend was developing as you were? Curious about what she might look like clad only in her skin, or how her lips might taste?” 

Something hard pressed into her back, and a thought crossed the detectives mind that she had backed up into the table, the man still advancing, now looming over her and practically consuming her personal space. 

It was too much, too many thoughts, too much stress and too many changes in such a short amount of time that she couldn’t get away, couldn’t clear her head. 

“Didn’t you ever wonder…” his voice dipped low, _sinfully low_ , until it was a mere whisper in her ear, “If she ever had those thoughts about _you?”_

She was sure what led to the next decision, maybe it was their proximity, maybe she was just feeling too pent up, or maybe she just wanted him to stop talking. Either way before she realized it Chloe had forced her mouth onto his in what would undoubtedly be the most embarrassing and poorly thought out kiss of her life. 

That is when she resumed the ability to correctly process her thoughts and surroundings, because a fraction of a second later and he was kissing back, and her world was falling apart. 

It was like drinking liquid fire, burning her from the inside out. Instead of agony, however, it was _ecstasy_ , a heat that filled her chest, her stomach, her limps, even her mind. 

Up until this moment Chloe Decker had never understood those who fell into drug use or alcohol abuse. The idea of giving up control of her life, what little she could control, did not sit well with her just for a few minutes, or even hours, of bliss. 

Now, however, she was beginning to see the fascination with the act. If such toxins were even _half_ of what this felt like… 

There was the bite of pain on her back as the man pressed forward, pushing her even harder onto the wooden edge. To relieve the discomfort, and she would argue with anyone that this was the _only_ reason for her choice, she opted to push herself up onto the table, Lucifer’s waist fitting between her legs so perfectly it was like a missing puzzle piece. 

The moment he rolled his hips forward, a hardness pressing up against her core she broke the kiss and allowed a moan to escape her lips. This shift had allowed for the man’s own mouth to descend on her throat, her jaw, and her collarbone. 

She was torn between two options. The first was to push back, slap him in the face, despite her having initiated whatever was happening between them. 

Alternatively, she could push back, then start working on taking his clothes off, whether neatly or just ripping at them, either seemed like a decent option at this point. 

Before she could make a choice, however, a sound echoed through the room over the gasps, moans, and frantic kisses. The sound of a door opening. 

“Oh, uh… sir you um… have a call…” 

The man pressed into her froze in such a way that Chloe would have sworn he was a corpse. Could people really be _that still?_

A second later Lucifer’s head turned, and the woman could just make out the intruder’s flinch back, “I’m _busy_.” Came the growled response. 

“Uh yes sir I see that sir but well it is important sir and Mazikeen said…” 

“Then let _her_ handle it.” 

Okay, now Chloe was worried she might need to call an ambulance for the employee, who looked about ready to have a panic attack. “I just uhm… she said it was uhm… very important… sir…” 

The snarl that responded sent the man fleeing and brought the two remaining occupants back to clarity. Lucifer chuckled, slowly stepping away and helping her back onto solid ground, in more ways than one. “Poor timing hm?” 

Chloe wasn’t quite sure she would agree, or disagree, with his statement. 

_***CoS***_

“There you are! Are you alright Chloe this is the second time that…” Ella trailed off as she took in who exactly was _accompanying_ her friend, leaving the blonde to make introductions, “Ella this is Mr. Morningstar, Mr. Morningstar this is my…” For a split second the detective debated how exactly to label the lab tech, but considering how she had already ditched the girl twice, despite the other being nothing but helpful and kind, she opted to go for the nicest approach. Especially since it looked as though her coworker was drooling a bit. “This is my friend from work, Ella. She is a huge fan of yours and of Lux.” 

The man’s eyes lit up, and Chloe thought she might have heard a whimper from the shorter female. “ _Charmed_ of course, and please call me Lucifer. No need for such formalities between us hm?” 

She was fairly certain Ella actually _swooned_ a bit at that statement. Before anything further was said they were interrupted once more by another individual, this time the one that Chloe had been trying to come to terms with since they had reunited. “Chloe!” 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde turned and put everything she was into acting normal for her childhood friend, “Oh, hey Beatrice I was just coming to look for you.” 

“I didn’t… upset you, did I?” 

This statement, and the vulnerability the detective heard in the tone, nearly broke her. “No… no of course not. I’m just not used to this type of atmosphere is all. Too many people being too close all at once.” 

Her deceit, though for a good cause, seemed to put her friend at ease, before the woman realized her boss was also there. “Oh uhm, Mr. Morningstar I…” 

“I’m a tad disappointed in you Beatrice. You should have mentioned your friends were here, I would have given them V.I.P access.” 

This time Ella’s gasp was _far_ from quiet, and Chloe had to force herself _not_ to roll her eyes. Sure, it sounded like an expensive privilege, but she couldn’t imagine it was anything more than having a personal waiter and maybe private seating. 

Still, the blonde didn’t like seeing her friend admonished, even if it was in a teasing manner, “Well we came by unannounced and after we caught up she had a… performance. The offer is incredibly generous of you Mr… Lucifer, but we really couldn’t take advantage of your kindness any further.” 

From the corner of her eye the lab tech looked almost betrayed, while Trixie appeared as though Chloe had just taken a bullet for her. 

Both ridiculous overreactions. 

“ _Nonsense_ my dear. I’ll have…” The man glanced over and gave a nod to the dark-skinned bartender who walked exited her area and produced two business cards, “Maze here give you both permanent membership to the highest echelons. A friend of Beatrice is a _friend_ of mine.” Here his eyes flashed towards the woman he had been making out with minutes prior, and Chloe felt her face heat up once more. 

After handing them the cards and earning an almost teary-eyed thanks from the shortest woman, Mazikeen leaned towards Lucifer and whispered something to him, earning a frown from the man. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Returning his attention to the three women, Lucifer replied with a smile and a shrug, “Unfortunately it appears I have business that cannot wait for my attention, I do apologize ladies. Make yourselves at home here, Maze will get you whatever you need, and I do hope you two will return soon if I do not see you again tonight.” 

“We will!” Ella burst out, flushing a bit in embarrassment but smiling gleefully, nonetheless. 

_***CoS***_

The three girls had spent another hour or two together before the two visitors had began to part ways with the third. 

“Hey, Chloe do you… still want to remain in contact?” Again, the blonde heard the vulnerability in her best friend’s voice and understood _why_. But It didn’t matter to her what Beatrice did for employment. 

Stripper or doctor, she wasn’t going to lose her best friend a second time. Pulling out her phone she quickly nodded, “Of course Beatrice. Here, let’s exchange numbers and we can meet up for lunch this week sometime. Ella can join us too if you want.” 

The shorter girl grinned, and hastily threw her number into the trade as well. 

After the two had finally departed it was the tech who turned to the blonde, “Thanks… for coming with me and for just an awesome night out.” 

Chloe smiled in return, “Thanks for suggesting this. You were right, I did need a break to just relax a bit.” 

“So… you would be interesting in doing this again sometime?” 

“Definitely.” 

_***CoS***_

“So?” 

“She isn’t what I expected.” 

Lucifer hummed in agreement with the demoness. Chloe certainly _was_ different, “And if things do progress as I intend?” 

A huff answered him, “You mean _when?_ It’s hard to remember the last time thing’s didn’t go as you planned.” 

“True, but you are avoiding the question.” 

Maze shrugged, “Hell will bow to your whims no matter what, you know this. You could choose a pink fluffy bunny and they would accept it.” 

“I didn’t ask about _them_ ,” 

“Eve will fuck anyone you point at, threesome or no. You know how submissive and horny she is.” 

He frowned, she was being intentionally difficult this time, “Again, I asked about _you_.” He replied, causing the woman to completely shift her attention, and body, towards him. 

“I… will do you as command. I always have.” 

“And If I do _not_ command?” he inquired, stalking towards her as his eyes darkened, “What will you do before I make any declarations?” 

His body is almost on top hers now, pushing her back against the wall, much to her delight. “I… I would…” Hells it was difficult to think when her lord was like this. 

“Would you _indulge_ yourself on her? Feast on her flesh and sex like I do _know_ you enjoy doing? Join in when I have her on her back, pressing your own wetness to her face?” 

The image flared into her mind, like it always did when he spoke to her in such a manner, and she grabbed his shirt, intending on spinning _him_ into the wall and claiming his body however she wanted. 

Instead the demon found herself pushed face-first into the wall, a hand tearing a hole in the crotch of her pants. Maze had prepared to protest, she _liked_ these clothes after all, when something else pressed against her exposed lower lips, and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** Not a whole lotta Lucifer in this chapter, I’ll work on putting in more of him for the next one. I just had a lot of fun writing the Chloe/Trixie interactions and kept going with them. 

Finally, it has been suggested that I consider adding ‘Goddess’ to the story, potentially as a romantic/sexual partner. Not sure on that one since she was using Charlotte’s body in the story every time that we see her, and I know some people are turned off by the incest kink. Let me know what you think in either comments, AooO, or preferably PMs on FF. 


	4. Temptation IV

**City of Sin**

Temptation IV

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

The morning after they had gone to the club Chloe was aware of two things. The first was that she had _missed_ not only Beatrice, but just being social in general. Second, her house was almost _painfully_ silent. Even in the weeks following her and Dan’s split she hadn’t felt this alone in her own home, it was as if she had been finally let out of a jail cell and into the sunlight, only to be dragged back into the dark after knowing there was something _more_. 

Her breakfast seemed cold and bland, the sky outside was cloudy and looked as if it would downpour at any minute, and the usual colors of her world felt wrong. It was as if she was seeing everything through a filter. 

After a drive that felt like it took forever the blonde finally reached her place of employment and sat down at her desk with a sigh. Was this really her life? Waking up, going to work, coming home, eating, sleeping then repeating? Would she be stuck in this cycle for the rest of her life? 

A notification popped up on her computer, an email from Ella about needing to see her. Rising, she made her way down the hall and to where her friend had summoned her. 

Upon entering the lab the blonde was practically tackled by an excitable technician, “Oh my _gosh_ Chloe thank you so so so _so_ much!” 

“Uh... you are so so so so welcome?” 

Ella's face lit up even more, if possible, “I mean for last night! Can you believe we met _him!?_ And then you _introduced_ me! I am like... I can't even... I owe you big time for this one.” 

For a moment Chloe's heart ached a bit. She knew that Ella had a hard time making friends, but just the fact that someone did a normal act of kindness for her meant so much filled her head with all sorts of unpleasantly guilty thoughts. Did Ella go home every night and sit by her phone hoping someone would call her? Did she watch movies by herself to pretend others were around? 

Was the girl as lonely as she was? 

Without thinking, the detective pulled her friend into a hug. “You don't owe me _anything_ Ella, I was more than happy to do that for you. We're friends right?” 

The gesture seemed to have caught the other woman by surprise, both by the returned hug, something unusual for the normally reserved blonde, and the serious shift in tone. “Yeah of course we are Chloe.” 

“I'm glad, you're a good friend Ella and I hope we can have girl's night out more often. Maybe with me disappearing less on you next time.” 

Her friend merely laughed and gave a nod. 

_***CoS***_

“Detective Decker.” 

Shit, although it had only been one encounter the woman could already identify the owner of the voice that had called out to her. It wasn’t as if there were very many federal agents that spent time around their police precinct, after all. 

Turning, she forced a patient smile onto her face, “Agent Canaan, Agent Pierce, I wasn’t expecting to see you here… again.” The pause was deliberately annoyed, and they all knew it. 

“Our investigation isn’t over yet.” 

“The one that I am not the target of.” 

Canaan nodded, “Correct, we were hoping to speak with you again.” 

The blonde frowned, they had already been through this ‘interrogation’ before, recently at that, and had informed them she wanted a lawyer. What exactly do they think would have changed since… 

Though she didn’t react, the answer became as clear as day. They _knew_ she had been at Lux. Were they tailing her? Had they put a bug on her phones? Collecting call logs and GPS information from her cell? More importantly, what did they hope to gain with this intrusion? 

Realizing she might learn more by sitting through another ‘chat’ the detective merely nodded, before being led to one of the actual conference rooms, a far different setting than the previous encounter. 

A change in strategy, no doubt. Perhaps they thought it would put her at ease? If anything, she was far _more_ suspicious now than last time. 

After taking their seats across from her, both agents this time, the dark-skinned man gave what she assumed he thought was a ‘disarming’ smile. 

He _definitely_ needed to work on it, she had seen more pleasant expressions on horror movie monsters. 

“We just wanted to review a few things, nothing important. So, last time we had spoken, you said you had never been to Lux, or spoken to Mr. Morningstar and his associates for anything except official police business. Is this true?” 

“Yes” and it was, that was _exactly_ what it had been last time. 

This time the partner interrupted, leaning forward with his usual, in-your-face-borderline-accusatory manner “But that isn’t true anymore, is it?” 

Clearing his throat, Canaan gave a warning glance towards his partner, who did pull back into his chair a tad. 

Time to see how they liked being questioned, “What makes you say that?” Her inquiry had the desired effect, and both men seemed a bit unsure as to how best to answer. 

“It… doesn’t matter, we are the ones asking the questions here!” 

Ah yes, the classic, ‘I don’t like not being in control so if I raise my voice it will mean I have the power again’ routine. It was just another oddity in the behavior of the two agents for Chloe to examine at a later date. These were individuals trained to deal with serial killers and organized crime rings. They should not be getting flustered so easily. 

Canaan quickly moved to interrupt his partner, “We have surveillance of you entering Lux last evening and…” 

“So, I am a suspect then.” It looked as though he bit back his initial response so hard that he might have _actually_ bitten his tongue. “I believe if you wish to have any further contact with me then I should have a lawyer present.” 

_***CoS***_

“Cause of death?” 

Ella looked up with an attempted smile. She knew the blonde just got out of another ‘interrogation’ with the feds and likely wasn’t in a good mood. 

The current case wasn’t going to improve that much, “Nasty one this time. At least half a dozen stab and slash wounds across the face and torso. Based on some marks around the wrists and ankles it looked like she was tied down.” 

“This wasn’t accidental…” Chloe muttered, kneeling next to the body and lifting the sheet covering it just enough to see underneath. “Defensive wounds?” 

“Can’t tell, fingers were removed.” 

_This_ earned the blonde’s full attention, “So whoever did this knew enough to remove any potential evidence or was trying to hide the victim’s identity.” 

“Maybe both, wallet and any other ID is gone. Luckily, there is always dental records and DNA.” 

Chloe stood and glanced about. They were in a construction yard, off the beaten path, but even with that the killer would have had to know that the body would be discovered. If they were smart enough to remove any chance at fingerprints shouldn’t they know about all the other means of identification? “Let me know when you get the body back for autopsy?” 

The tech nodded, “Will do.” 

_***CoS***_

Although physical evidence had been lacking dental records had been updated enough to give an ID. The woman had been working as a maid for a local politician. When Chloe had wanted to speak with the official, she had been told to 'find more evidence' before doing so. 

She did, eye witness reports had mentioned that the woman had been acting nervous lately and seemed to believe she was being followed. The woman had also mentioned being approached by her employer for sexual favors and had refused. 

Then there was the anonymous tip that mentioned a fight the victim had a few days prior to her being found, an argument that involved her employer, and had supposedly become physical. 

Still though, she was told to find more evidence. 

Thus, she went to obtain a search warrant, and had been turned down by two different judges on the basis of 'needing more than hearsay for such a thing.' 

Chloe was being halted at every stage of her investigation, either by officials in her own department, judges, or defense attorneys. Ella hadn't managed to find anything else either on the body or in the scene itself, which she almost guaranteed wasn't where the victim was killed. 

They were missing information, tons of it, but the problem remained that she couldn't even get a listing of the man's properties without a bloody knife being dropped into her lap. 

This thought had made her pause. There _was_ another possibility, but if it hadn't been illegal before it undoubtedly would be seen as such this time. This was ignoring the fact the man actually _would_ help this time. He had no reason to aid her a second time, especially when the victim seemed to have nothing to do with him. 

Still, there was a chance, and after pushing away any guilt into a corner of her mind Chloe got into her car and began driving towards Lux. 

_***CoS***_

“The detective is here to see you.” 

Lucifer looked up from his book, gaze focusing in on the dark-skinned woman standing nearby. “Sooner than I expected.” He noted absently, earning the twitch of Maze’s lips as she struggled to hide a grin. 

“Should I procure some… _entertainment_ for the two of you? I’m sure Eve would _love_ to have an audience again.” 

The Devil drummed his fingers onto the leather armrest, “No, but do have our pet make an introduction. It is a good time to begin sowing the seeds for her future.” 

Mazikeen grinned at the thought, before departing to find the woman in question. 

_***CoS***_

“You must be Chloe.” Turning, said woman immediately felt her face grow red with embarrassment, though she would never admit it. There was nothing wrong with the other female, she was rather beautiful after all, but it was the fact that the detective had seen her in a rather… _compromising_ position. 

Two of them, actually. She wasn’t quite sure, however, if the woman knew this. 

The lovely woman takes a few more steps closer, “I’m Eve, were you the one who watched?” 

Okay, maybe Eve _did_ know, and Chloe’s own embarrassment skyrocketed. It wasn’t every day that someone who she had watched perform oral sex then approached her with this knowledge. “I uh… yes. I mean yes, I am Chloe Decker and… well I mean it was an accident and…” 

Well, an accident the first time, not so much the second, and the third was sort of half and half. To her surprise, though perhaps she shouldn’t have been, the other hardly seemed embarrassed. If anything, there was something like _interest_ in her eyes. 

“So?” 

“So…” 

Eve’s voice dipped low, huskiness filling it, “Did you enjoy it?” 

Opening her mouth to respond, Chloe came up short, not sure how, or _if_ , she should reply. Should she laugh it off, deny everything, or maybe just confess? 

For a moment, the thought even crossed the blonde’s mind to try and flirt back, but this was disregarded a moment later. When _was_ the last time she had flirted with someone? At this point it would probably be cringe worthy at best. 

“I uhm…” 

“I hope you did. Lucifer would be pleased if you did and I want to make him happy. You could join us if you want, Lucifer really likes threesomes and I promise I’ll make you feel good too.” 

Chloe was gaping like a fish at this point, what was she supposed to say to _that!?_ Sure, Ella, and now Beatrice, both were fairly open with what they wanted to say or feel but ‘Eve’ took it to an entirely new level. 

What kind of person just flat out asks someone they just met to have sex with them and someone else? 

“Detective Decker,” A voice interrupted as Mazikeen walked up to the pair, “Lucifer just finished up with his business and has time to see you.” Noticing the pout on the other girl's face the dark-skinned woman rolled her eyes, “You'll have to settle for worshiping her body later Eve.” 

Her head snapping towards the newcomer, the blonde's eyes went even wider, if possible. Maze ignored the shock and took her time to look her up and down, before giving a wink and leading the other away. 

_***CoS***_

“Well hello there detective. What brings you to my humble abode?” It was just the two of them, her on a very comfortable couch. The club owner in a plush leather chair. A glass coffee table separating them 

The woman swallowed back any pride or hesitation that had been plaguing her. She needed help to get justice for her victim, to bring down a man who thought himself untouchable regardless of how many lives he ruined or took. 

The ends would justify the means, just this one time. 

“I… need a favor.” 

If she wasn’t already running high on emotions, stress, and a lack of sleep, Chloe would have _sworn_ the man’s eyes lit up at that word. Instead he merely leaned forward in his chair, hands steepling together. Though he said nothing, she got the impression to continue in her request. 

Clearing her throat, and wetting her surprisingly dry lips she pushed forward, “There’s this case…” shit, she hadn’t considered how _much_ to tell the man. Then again, she _was_ asking for him to illegally intervene anyway, did it really matter how much he knew? “The suspect is rich and has connections. He has covered his tracks just enough that I can’t prove he’s guilty despite the circumstantial evidence. We know he did it, he practically admitted it but…” 

“But for the powerful such things are a trivial inconvenience.” 

Those words, when Lucifer spoke them aloud a chill pass across her skin, creating goosebumps. There had been so much certainty in his tone that it seemed to echo through her mind, erasing any previous doubts about his own power. 

He was looking at her now, expectantly, and the woman realized she had missed something. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“I asked what it was you needed me to do for you. I must say I am a bit intrigued that you came to me rather than...” he waved his hand as if to encompass everyone else with such a gesture. 

She was already shaking her head, “No, I can’t… there are only a few people I can trust with this and…” it went unspoken that Chloe didn’t want to involve her closer friends in anything that might come back on them. 

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment, “So then, what _do_ you want from me?” 

“You were able to, I mean the search warrant from my last case, it came from you correct?” 

“It did.” Chloe had expected something more prideful, more along the lines of gloating about how _easy_ it had been for him, or how much she _owed_ him for it. Instead it sounded almost trivial to the man, like it was hardly worth mentioning. 

How truly powerful _was_ he? 

Would it be enough this time? If she asked for a similar thing? “Would you like something similar? I can always go a different route as well. Perhaps one of his homes is broken into and evidence removed with him realizing it hm?” 

“Just… this guy just needs to be stopped.” A simple statement, but with so much more implied behind it. 

The man nodded, “And in return…” 

Chloe stared for a moment in confusion before it dawned on her. She _was_ asking him to break the law in order to help her. Yes, he had done so once before, but that hadn’t been at her request. 

Why _wouldn’t_ he want something from her this time? The only question was what this would cost her. Would she be asked to ‘misplace’ some evidence? Maybe there would be some sort of crime she would be told to turn a blind eye to, or even take someone’s life in an ‘arrest gone wrong’. The scenarios were nauseating, and the urge to just stand and bolt from the room began to grow in her stomach. 

“A date” 

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and ripped her back to the present, “A… what?” 

“Date, I want to take you out to dinner. We can wait until after your case of course, think of it as a celebration hm?” 

Just a date? He would break the law, possibly commit who knows how many crimes to help her, and all she had to do in return was to go out to dinner with him? 

“I accept.” 

_***CoS***_

It had been an anonymous tip, delivered straight to her desk, that led them to the storage shed. Inside had been more evidence than she could have asked for. Pictures taken of the victim, along with a dozen other missing person cases going back for years. Weapons matching the exact wounds found on the victim, and pictures of the bodies that had definitely _not_ been taken by the forensic team. 

It had been simple to trace the ownership back to ___ through their credit card. Add in their fingerprints cover the inside and even those who had held back before were struggling to even come up with a plausible alternate explanation. 

When the man was brought in for questioning all Chloe had to do with throw toss the envelope full of pictures onto the table and the man had confessed. He had been overconfident, so sure that his wealth and power would protect him, even if he spoke the truth. When he had been led away minutes later in handcuffs the look of shock and confusion was one the blonde detective would cherish for months to come. 

For once Chloe hadn't even thought to give Dan one of those 'I told you so' looks. She hadn't even looked in the direction of his desk after the interrogation, merely walked to her own to finish up her paperwork. 

What more was there to say? 

“So uh, nice job today Chloe... with the case.” 

Her reply was a shrug, what did he _want_ her to say. 'Good job Dan you fucked up yet again with your get-it-done-and-forgotten attitude and almost cost a victim her justice'? They had been down this road too many times and at this point the blonde was just sick of wasting the effort. 

Not for the first time did she wonder what she had seen in him when they first got together. He was still talking, apparently, and she had zoned out enough to miss the past few moments of conversation. “What?” 

“I said, how about we go out tonight, get something to eat like old times and...” 

“Can't, I have plans.” 

The man stood stunned for a moment, as if the thought of her saying 'no' hadn't ever crossed his mind. Or maybe it was the fact she actually _had_ a social life now? “With who?” 

For a moment she debated exactly _how_ to answer. Although it would be funny to see his reaction to her going on a date it would also likely lead to rumors about her personal life being circulated through the department again. 

“Friends” Dan's frown deepened, and now Chloe was just annoyed. Okay, going on a date might seem odd for her, but the thought of her having friends _shouldn't_ be. “Anyway I'm heading out here in a few anyway. I'll just finish this up tomorrow.” 

Now her ex's jaw was practically on the floor, and for once she didn't blame him. How many times had she made excuses just to finish up on her work rather than going home? For once though, she had decided to put her job on hold for her life. 

_***CoS***_

After an hour Chloe had caved, and texted both Beatrice and Ella, asking for advice on what to wear on a date. She hadn’t exactly been a social butterfly even before marriage, but during and after… well she had spent most of her evenings either eating takeout at work, or cooking meals for herself in an empty apartment. 

Both of her friends had agreed, excitedly based upon Ella’s use of emojis. The lab tech had a condition, however, and wanted the ‘juicy details’ the next day at work. 

Half an hour, along with many picture messages and some flirty remarks from her best friends, and Chloe had chosen a plain black dress. It was modest enough that she felt comfortable, but short, and revealing, enough that Trixie assured her she looked sexy in it. 

In her bathroom the detective did one final spin examination. Her hair was let down into something a bit more casual, at Ella’s insistence, and though she had applied makeup, it was light and relatively unnoticeable. 

She felt… good, confident, and attractive for the first time in years. A smile made its way to her face, and she decided it looked good, natural, on her. It wasn’t the one she forced at work to avoid whispers of how she had to be on her period for looking anything other than chipper. It wasn’t one she used when speaking with the public to avoid criticism, and it wasn’t a smile constructed to hide pain or anger. 

It was… _her_. For the first time since before the divorce she was smiling in her own home. 

Although Lucifer had offered to either drive her, or provide a car to pick her up, the blonde had gently turned him down. She wanted to maintain _some_ control of the evening, despite it being a favor to the man. Thus, when she pulled into the parking lot of the five-star restaurant she had already begun her pep talk. “It’s just a date, nothing more. No expectations, nothing to stress or worry about, just a date…” 

With one last repeat she parked and made her way into the building to be greeted by the staff. “Name?” 

“Uhm, it will probably be under Morningstar.” 

The man gave a glance at another suited man standing nearby, who raised his watch and muttered into it, before nodding at the response back. “She’s clear, come right this way Ms. Decker.” 

A long hallway lined with pictures of various celebrities dining in the very same building, led into the primary room. Despite being crowded the atmosphere was tranquil, almost private, for each table. She could immediately understand why such a place would garner the attention of high society. 

It would probably cost her a month’s wages just to eat here. 

Forcing down the uncertainty she continued following the tuxedoed man through yet another set of doors, this one leading up a short flight of steps and onto what could only be a private V.I.P room. There, sitting at a table, was _him_. 

Lucifer rose to greet her, and dismissed her escort with hardly a gesture, before pulling back her chair and allowing her to sit. Normally, Chloe wasn’t a fan of such things, they made her feel a bit too much like a ‘damsel in distress’ than an equal person, but for once she allowed it. 

This evening had been his request after all. 

“You are stunning.” 

His compliment caught her at unawares, and she had to clear her throat just to ensure she didn’t squeak or stutter out a response. It hadn’t been ‘you _look_ stunning’ or ‘the dress looks good’ but rather a statement about _her_. 

_She_ was stunning. 

“Thank you, Mr…” 

“Please, just Lucifer. We are on a date are we not?” 

Chloe nodded slowly, “Lucifer then, you…” when she took a moment to inspect _him_ , rather than being in awe of their surroundings, she came up a bit short for words. He was beautiful in a way that seemed to be beyond what humans _could_ be. The suit he wore seemed to fit him perfectly, his hair immaculate, his smile tempting and seductive, his eyes glowing like the stars. 

It was easy to understand how so many men and women fell over themselves to even have a conversation with the man. 

“You look amazing.” Okay, probably shouldn’t have gone _that_ far but he had been incredibly helpful in both of her cases and it wouldn’t hurt to give a bit of praise. The fact it was _true_ just made it that much more convincing. 

The man grinned and gestured towards the menu before her, “Order whatever you like, _everything_ is on me tonight.” 

Almost dropped her menu, Chloe’s head snapped up at the hidden innuendo, only to find him scanning the menu, as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. 

Maybe he hadn’t. It wasn’t as if the blonde was flirted with on a normal basis. Had she imagined the shift in tone? Hoped for something that wasn’t there? Or maybe Lucifer simply _was_ that flirtatious with everyone and thought nothing of it. 

Either way she decided to ignore it and try to erase the blush from her cheeks. 

_***CoS***_

Even with his insistence she had felt guilty about ordering anything too expensive, also being unsure about how someone charge _that much_ for a steak. Eventually she went with something involving chicken and a few seasonings she had never even heard of. Lucifer had, thoughtfully, explained what each meant and tasted like. Even more thoughtful was the fact he had done so without judgment or annoyance. 

She had initially thought this would have been an evening where he spent the entire time showing off and subtly demeaning her lack of knowledge and sophistication. Instead the conversations between them had been easy and enjoyable. 

They talked about her job, without going into too much detail, and what her life up until then. He regaled her about some of the more humorous occurrences at Lux. His own life, however, he avoided with enough skill that she took the hint to avoid the topic. The few things he _did_ mention was that he had more than a few siblings, none of which he stayed in contact with, and that his parents had been rather harsh and distant. 

“I have a question for you Chloe, if you would indulge me.” Lucifer began, just as dessert was finishing up. The woman nodded slowly, noting the serious expression that had formed on the man’s face as he leaned in towards her. 

Heart pounding inside of her chest, the blonde mirrored the action, leaning in to give them a little more privacy as the world around them seemed to fade into a blur, conversations becoming mingled like background noise. 

What was he going to ask? Would it be something flirtatious? Would he try and ‘steal’ a kiss? Would it be seductive or full of promising temptation? Could it even be something illegal? Would this be the moment in which he revealed some other purpose for the outing? 

Her mind whirled with possibilities, so many in fact that she almost felt dizzy. 

“Tell me,” Lucifer’s voice refocused her world with almost laser precision. “When was the last time you went to church?” 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** I normally don't do this, but I want to reply to a review on FF left by “JCM”. 

The reason I tend to only reply on AooO is the same reason I am putting this into the chapter. On FF I can't respond to 'Guest' reviews without putting it in the chapter, which I would rather not do since I like to type a decent amount. AooO is also a lot easier to see new reviews and manage which ones I have and have not replied to. I will say that FF DOES have a PM system, which is how replying normally works, making conversations easier to have on that site. 

*In short, if you want a single response, AooO is easier for me. If you have suggestions and want a back and forth conversation, PM me on FF. You can also message on Twitter. 


	5. Temptation V

**City of Sin**

Temptation V

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe frowned, trying to process what had just been asked of her. When was the last time she had been to church? Why would that even matter? 

Still, he seemed rather interested so she would humor the man. Surely it hadn’t been more than a few months or a year at most. She began to think back, nothing really stuck out at first, she hadn’t gone for any major holidays, that she had been sure of, but who could blame her? She was working far more than was probably healthy or sane for any police officer and had no family even living in the state. 

The more she thought, however, the harder it began to even remember when she _had_ been to church. Childhood? Yes, definitely childhood. She could remember being stuck in crowded rooms and forced to interact with strangers in dress clothes by her mother. The trend had continued into her teenage years and then… 

Then they had just… stopped going. 

“I bet it has been a while hasn’t it, Chloe?” the man gently whispered, “Years in fact. In fact, I bet you haven’t gone in well over a decade. My guess? Sometime eleven years ago.” 

It was oddly specific. Why eleven? Even stranger was the knowing smile on his face, “Perhaps you should look into it. I bet you would find some very interesting occurrences around that time. But enough of the riddles and puzzles hm? Unless of course, you have some for me?” 

Oh she did, at this point she had _plenty_. How was he so powerful and connected? Was it doing something illegal? Why was he asking her questions about religion? Why was he so hard to get out of her mind? 

What would happen if she pursued this relationship past just one date? What if she asked him to come back to her apartment? 

But none of these were voiced, instead they were saved for later examination when she was alone and thinking clearly. 

Still, he had given her something to think about, why not return the favor? “You gave me a riddle. I think that means you should try and solve one as well.” 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, “Go on.” 

“Me, you need to solve the riddle of _me_.” As she said it the blonde tried her hardest _not_ to wince, because that was _beyond_ cringey. Was that the best she could do in terms of flirting? Some ridiculous pickup line that would probably sound more natural coming from a college student rather than a grown adult. 

Chloe expected laughter, snickering, or some sort of sarcastic comment even. Instead it was his voice, deep and melodious. “Oh my dear, I have been working on _that_ mystery since we met.” 

_***CoS***_

“You’re back early.” Lucifer shrugged as he exited the elevator, but Mazikeen would not be deterred so easily. “How did it go?” 

This time he paused, a smirk forming on his face, “Well, I certainly gave her something to think about, a puzzle to test even her impressive skills.” 

Maze’s eyes widened, “Wait, you didn’t tell her about…” 

“Not precisely no, but I gave her enough of a hint that it should send my dear Chloe on the right path.” 

It was a rare sight to see the demon shifting her weight uncomfortably, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You know how humans get when presented with the truth.” 

Again, a pause, even as he slipped off his coat, “True enough, but she is different than the others I have met, and this will ensure her interest stays focused on me.” 

Silence fell between the two, before a mischievous twinkle formed in the dark-skinned woman’s eyes. “So, is she coming up in the elevator later?” 

“Not unless she decides to do so unannounced.” Lucifer casually replied to his lieutenant, as he began working on his cufflinks. 

Mazikeen, however, stared in shock, “Did you already fuck her at the restaurant then?” 

“No” 

“In the parking lot?” 

“No” 

“Oral under the table?” 

Lucifer chuckled, “Nothing sexual occurred during or after the dinner my dear.” 

“Did she at least text you some naked pictures!?” 

Idly, Lucifer wondered if the dark-skinned demoness considered such a thing separate from ‘sexual activity’ but opted not to inquire further. Maze always did have a bit of a one-track mind. Instead, he shook his head, “And before you ask, no, she did not ask for any from me either.” 

It was amusing, the Devil noted, watching the woman throw her hands up into the air in exasperation and disbelief. His date certainly knew how to rile her up. “Why _the fuck_ not!? I mean, is she _blind_ or something? Did she not see what you were wearing? Didn’t you two practically fuck in the conference room before?” 

“I believe she was very aware of my choice in outfits, and yes we did have a rather heated exchange.” 

“I just… I can’t…” 

“Mazikeen.” The woman’s head snapped up at the commanding tone, “I have no problem with this turn of events. I haven’t had to struggle for _anything_ since returning to Earth. This is a welcome change of pace that I am already enjoying.” 

Uncertainty filled her eyes, not that Lucifer blamed her. Mazikeen was many things, but she wanted her lord to succeed no matter what. 

“Although it was a somewhat disappointing ending.” 

Something flashing in the demon’s eyes. “Shall I summon Eve for you?” 

He hummed in acknowledgment, “Yes, but come back with her, I haven’t had a threesome in several days.” 

_***CoS***_

Chloe hadn’t been expecting her work-friend to be waiting at her desk on the first day back from her date. Nor was she ready for when the girl grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the lab, closing the door and curtains behind them. “So?” 

“So…” 

“Oh _come on_ Chloe! You promised me details remember!” 

Ah, that’s right, she had. The problem was that the excitable woman was probably hoping for some juicy gossip but there really wasn’t any. It had been, as far as she could tell, a normal dinner between two adults, albeit with a few odd choices in conversation. 

“Well, we met at a nice restaurant, had dinner, and then went our separate ways. I hate to say it Ella but it wasn’t super exciting.” 

The tech frowned but pushed on regardless. “Okay, well how did you meet him? What’s his name? How fancy was the restaurant? Did you two get frisky at all?” 

“Whoa whoa whoa slow down. We met…” here the blonde paused. With everything going on with the cases and the federal agents she debated giving her friend a name. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Blinking, the lab technician nodded, “Yeah Chloe, of course. Is it Dan?” 

“What? No! No, it was… Lucifer Morningstar.” The detective was certain that the squeal that followed could shatter glass with how high pitched it was. 

“Oh. My. Gosh! Please tell me you invited him back to your place after or sent him some naughty pictures or just… _something!”_

Chloe shook her head in response, “Nothing like that, we just talked, ate, and had a nice night.” 

There was obvious disappointment in Ella’s expression, “ _Chloe_ do you realize how many would kill to be in that situation? I mean… don’t you think he’s hot?” 

For a moment, the blonde’s mind flickered back to the room at Lux, to being pressed against a table, adrenaline and lust pumping through her veins as they made out like hormonal teenagers. She had to clear her throat just to make sure her voice wouldn’t crack when she replied, “He is _attractive_ yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with him on the first date.” 

The widening grin gave a clear indication that she had made a mistake, “Not on the _first_ date huh? Does that mean you have more planned already, maybe the next time you will be wearing a dress without panties underneath, because there are a few online that would look _to die for_ on you.” 

_***CoS***_

Charlotte Richards scowled as she leaned back into her chair, eyes beginning to strain from the research she had been doing. It was bad enough that her client had been stupidly kept so much evidence lying around, even if it had been in a separate location, but then the moron had gone and _confessed_ to his crimes rather than just shutting his _damn mouth_. 

There were days she wondered if her considerable fees were worth the amount of stress that her clients routinely caused her. 

Decker, it was really the blonde’s fault if she thought about it. The detective couldn’t just keep her nose out of other people’s business. Perhaps, if she had been more like her former husband, then maybe they could have gotten along a bit better. 

Maybe the lawyer would have even considered _not_ sleeping with the woman’s ex. Well, maybe not _that_ but she might not rub it in the woman’s face as much as she currently enjoyed doing. It really was too bad that her latest case didn’t involve the officer being on the stand as a witness, it might have given her the opportunity to bring up her failure as a wife in court, even if it was stricken from the record shortly after. Normally, she saved such blows for when they were truly needed to unsettle or agitate the woman and put some needed doubt into her testimony, but this time it would have been nice to just cause some humiliation and improve her own mood. 

Few things could cheer her up like causing public embarrassment, one of them was winning a case, the other was… 

A knock came from her door, and the woman frowned. Her staff usually went home by now which left only one possibility, “Come in.” she replied a second later. Sure enough, Daniel Espinoza promptly entered, confirming her earlier suspicions. Oddly enough, there wasn’t the usual confident swagger that he normally had in his walk. 

Idly, she considered asking if something was wrong, but quickly realized she didn’t actually _care_ about the man’s feelings. He could just suck it up and get over whatever bitchiness was in his head. 

“You’re early.” She noted, before returning her attention to the computer screen. 

The man rocked side to side a few times before muttering out a confirmation. Seeing as she wasn’t in the mood for small talk the detective let out a sigh and walked over to lay on one of her overly priced couches. “Chloe went on a date the other night.” 

Charlotte hummed, more of a reaction than actual acknowledgment. Dan continued waiting, for what he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if they talked and had a deeply intimate relationship or anything of the sorts. 

They flirted and fucked, that was about the extent of what occurred between them. This time his sigh was more deliberate, louder, and almost _whiny_. It grated on the lawyer’s nerves more than she let on. 

“I mean, she never went on dates _before_ so why now? Is it just some one-night stand or did she just go out for coffee? Maybe I should follower her and…” 

“Why do you care?” 

The question froze the man’s rant and refocused his attention on the woman seated nearby. “Wh-what?” 

“I asked, why do you _care._ You aren’t married any more, you aren’t even _dating_ or sleeping with each other. So why does it matter who she decides to spread her legs for?” 

His face grew red, though whether from embarrassment or anger she didn’t know, or really care. “It _doesn’t_ matter I just… figured that she would… you know…” 

“Wait around for you like a helpless damsel in distress while you fuck anything that moves, and she stays untouched? Men are so ridiculous it isn’t even funny.” 

Though he seemed to stutter out a protest it had quickly ended with a pout. Apparently, even Dan knew when not to press the subject. 

A minute or two of tense silence later and Charlotte frowned, “Is there something you wanted?” 

The man blinked, before sitting up completely, “Uhm, what?” 

“You showed up here at night, didn’t you? If it was just to bitch about your ex getting laid then you can leave, I have enough whiny brats to deal with on a daily basis to add one more.” 

“Well uhm… you know since I’m here and you’re here and no one else is here I just thought that… well you know…” 

She _did_ know, and for a moment was a bit disgusted with herself that not only had she deciphered his gibberish but was also considering taking him up on his offer. “Why not, I could use a few minutes of distraction.” 

He considered rescinding his offer, due to the insult at the end, but when she stood and began pulling down her pants he figured as long as sex was involved who cared what she said. 

_***CoS***_

Two-thousand and nine had been a normal year. Political changes, new technologies, policies being created and altered by dozens of governments. It all seemed common for what had become a hectic society focused on how fast things moved and changed. 

One oddity, however, that Chloe had discovered while sitting at home alone, because she _really_ needed to get out more, was that a number of scandals had begun towards the end of the year, particularly those focused around religious institutions and figures. 

Accusations of sexual abuse, embezzlement, fraud, blackmail, and more had all begun coming to light. Even stranger was the fact these weren’t originating from a single religion or country, but rather from all over the planet, from every major religion. 

It was the first breadcrumb that had led the detective down a rabbit hole that had her gaping in shock. That, and feeling like one of those ‘conspiracy theorists’ she had always dismissed as needing mental help. 

Chloe Decker had some answers, but more than that she had _questions_. How had Lucifer stumbled upon something like this? Why did no one else notice it? Why wasn’t it all over the news even still? How was it still happening? 

But more importantly, what did it all mean? 

She didn’t have the answers, but she knew someone who just _might_. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker wasn’t sure whether it was sheer luck or life finally giving her a bit of a break, but the first person that she would run into when entering the main room of Lux was her best friend. 

“Chloe!” 

The smile that came to her face was easy, far easier than it had been in years. She doubted that even when they had been married that Dan could have made her smile so easily. “Beatrice, long time no see.” 

She had meant it as a joke, but the smile on her friend’s face flickered for a moment, tugging at her heart strings. The blonde responded immediately by stepping forward and pulling her into a hug, “I’m just kidding with you, but I _did_ miss you.” 

Nodding, the dancer returned the hug just as easily. “Plans this weekend?” 

Pulling back, the detective shook her head, “No, maybe a girl’s night out?” 

“Or day out and slumber party?” 

“Movie night?” Chloe countered. 

“I demand chocolate cake.” 

“Ice cream on top?” 

“Hot fudge covering that?” 

A toothy grinned emerged from both women, “Chocolate sandwiches!” they both announced at once, giggling at the joke that had been shared between them all those many years prior. 

Before the conversation could continue, a voice rang out in surprise, “Chloe? What are you _doing_ here?” 

Of course, because it couldn’t just get a break. With an obvious sigh she turned and saw her ex, and his creep of a partner, approaching. “Talking to a friend, what are _you_ doing here Dan?” 

Unfortunately, it was Malcolm that replied, “Just checkin out the babes…” his eyes immediately went to Trixie, and Chloe felt an urge to gouge them out, well more than she _usually_ felt. “Wait, is your friend a _stripper?_ ” 

For the first time since reuniting Chloe saw shame in her friend’s eyes, shame at her profession, maybe even at her life choices. 

Rage burned through the blonde’s veins, because _no one_ , had the right to make Beatrice second guess herself or humiliate her. She wanted to attack, strike, bite, claw, rip, tear, and burn the bastard who dared to insinuate the beautiful woman was anything but perfect. 

Stepping forward, her face must have been an indication of her intent because the sleaze bag stepped backwards immediately, eyes widening in shock. Just as she was preparing to either tear the man down verbally, or kick him hard enough that he could never have sex again, a man called out from behind the group, “Something I should be aware of?” 

Turning, they all caught sight of Lucifer slowly approaching, a portrait of confidence, authority, and nonchalance. 

The interrupted seemed to have allowed the two a short enough respite to regain their footing, and courage. “None of your business.” Malcolm snapped, earning the quirking of an eyebrow, even as the man stepped forward into Lucifer’s personal space. 

From further back Dan nodded in agreement, “We’re cops pal, that means back off and find someone else to bother.” 

“Ah but it is _my_ club you two have been enjoying for the past two hours.” 

Chloe’s eyes snapped to her ex, who looked away shamefully, caught in his own hypocrisy of questioning _her_ presence. She was on a lunch break, but it appeared the two other detectives were just using company time. 

Despite the situation the creepier of the pair continued pushing forward, and even poked the man’s chest, “Police business means we can do anyth…” 

The music around them seemed to fade off as a snarl echoed into the area. It was primal, _bestial even_ , and had the hairs on the back of Chloe’s arms and neck standing up. Her danger sense flared to life as she immediately backed up, reached back and pushed her friend safely behind her. 

It was only then that she noticed Mazikeen, and any thoughts of her own rage were quickly snuffed out. The dark-skinned woman looked ready to tear Malcolm’s head off. Whether she succeeded or not, however, wasn’t the problem. Assaulting a police officer, regardless of the reasoning, would likely lead the woman to jail time. 

She needed to intervene before something happened. 

“Lucifer.” She suddenly called out, perhaps a bit too loud but her action had the desired result of drawing all the attention back to her and stopping the potential assault. “Would you go out with me again?” 

The two men were stunned, Morningstar’s eyes had lit up in excitement, Mazikeen looked oddly proud, and Beatrice had a placed a comforting hand on her back, a gesture that felt oddly intimate. 

“This week?” the man questioned easily. 

“Weekend, I was thinking Friday night. I’ll treat this time.” 

His grin had her knees quivering already, “Certainly can’t say ‘no’ to an…” he paused, sweeping his eyes up and down her figure with noticeable intent, “ _offer_ like that.” 

“Ch-Chloe, what the fuck!?” 

Turning, she scowled at Dan, if nothing else but to lighten the mood a bit. “We aren’t married anymore, remember? I’m allowed to date whoever I want, just like you are.” 

“B-but I… and he…” 

Malcolm, recovering from his near beating, was quick to jump to his buddy’s aid, “That’s pretty pathetic man, getting excited over sloppy seconds like that and all.” 

But rather than jump in with outrage, Lucifer merely rolled his eyes, “Ah yes, I’m sure every woman whose had the unfortunate luck of sleeping with _you_ has been a virgin. Besides, I think of it more as… trading up.” 

_***CoS***_

The first time she had asked for assistance it had be a bit impromptu, calling Trixie and Ella and practically begging for help. This time, however, one had been aware of the date beforehand, and she had opted to contact her friend from work immediately. Both had shown up hours prior to the event. 

“What do you think?” 

Ella glanced over to where Beatrice stood holding a dress, and immediately frowned, “I think that’s a bit too low cut.” 

“I’m not the one who will be wearing it though… but I suppose our goal is for Chloe not to be wearing it at the end of the night either so…” 

“Hey!” said blonde shouted from the bathroom, “I _can_ hear you two, and I don’t plan on anything like _that_ happening. Don’t roll your eyes Ella.” 

Said lab tech pouted at how well the detective could tell what she was doing, even from a room away, before opening a nearby drawer and going through the contents. “The _least_ we can do is pick her out some sexy panties.” 

Trixie snorted, “My motto has always been, ‘the sexiest underwear is _no_ underwear’.” 

This earned a giggle, then a sigh from the shorter woman, “Chloe!” she shouted, earning a yelled response back. She continued with her question immediately after, “Don’t you own any _sexy_ lingerie?” The blonde yelled back about the top drawer, which was followed by her friend muttering about how ‘red does not mean they are sexy’. 

“I’m telling you just go with the au naturel. We will have to take her shopping this weekend.” Ella’s face lit up in excitement at the dancer’s suggestion, just as Chloe entered the room, hair finally dried after taking her shower. 

“Okay, so what did you two decide on?” 

The dress was one she hadn’t worn in years, probably because it had been a gift from Dan and wasn’t the right size to begin with. Upon pointing this out, however, Beatrice merely countered with the fact that she was trying to go with ‘sexy’, which often meant shorter and tighter. 

Conceding defeat, the blonde continued onto the shoes and then paused, “Uh, forgetting something?” 

“Like what?” 

“How about underwear?” 

Ella shook her head, managing to hide her grin as she did so, “You don’t own anything _remotely_ sexy in that department Chloe, so until we can help you pick some out this weekend…” 

“Oh no, I am _not_ going on a date wearing _nothing_ but a dress and shoes!” 

Remembering the pout that appeared on her childhood friend’s face Chloe had a feeling of dread settle in. That look had gotten her into trouble before and appeared to have only gotten more devious in the years that followed. “Chloe come _on_ you are trying to have fun, right? Not wearing panties doesn’t mean anything, Lucifer might not even notice, but you get to feel free, mischievous, and sexy, even if it is just _you_ who knows. Trust me, try it once and you will be hooked.” 

“And,” Ella interrupted, “if you _do_ decide to have some fun, then easier and more discreet access.” 

_***CoS***_

She hadn’t chosen anywhere _nearly_ as fancy as he had, just a smaller Italian restaurant, but it offered privacy to the occupants and a soft, calm environment. With the man owning a club, and her own job’s confrontational manner, the woman figured it would be nice to have something a bit more peaceful for a change. 

At first there was some concern when he took in the atmosphere, but there hadn’t been any disdain or annoyance in his eyes, merely curiosity. “I don’t believe I have ever been here before.” The man noted as he glanced over the menu. “It is a nice change in scenery.” 

Minutes later they had both ordered, and Lucifer’s attention had once more focused entirely on his date. It was a feeling Chloe couldn’t quite get used to, as if the man’s entire world, in that moment, revolved around _her_. 

“I’m uhm… glad you agreed to coming out with me. I was worried that after the last time…” 

“I found our last date very enjoyable, although I am a bit surprised you asked for a second, especially so soon.” 

It had been a spur of the moment decision on her part, not that she _hadn’t_ thought about a second night out with the man sitting across from her. There had also been the original reason she had gone to Lux that day, inquiring further about his ‘mystery’. But it didn’t seem right at the moment, they were having a nice evening and she didn’t need any of her ‘inner detective’ making things uncomfortable by rearing its ugly head. 

Instead she took a sip of water to help relax, “Well, my friends have been urging me to get out more, have fun, take risks…” this last statement brought her mind back to the fact that she had followed her best friend’s advice, and gone without anything underneath her dress. Beatrice had been right, it _was_ a liberating, and sexy, knowing how exposed she was without anyone else being aware. 

Unconsciously, her legs spread just a bit, allowing air against her moistening cunt and earning the bite of her lower lip. 

“Well, I am certainly glad you thought of me to have fun and take risks with.” He leaned in, his hand brushing her bare knee under the table. “Do you know what _I_ think you need to do?” 

That voice of his, Chloe decided, should be classified as a weapon. It was urging her forward, to listen and take heed of whatever he might say, to simply _give in_ and indulge for once. 

Without waiting for her answer, Lucifer’s voice drop to a whisper “I think you follow the rules all day, every day. I think you are so concerned with what others and _society_ thinks that you have neglected what _you_ want. I think you need to rebel a little. Do something spontaneous, break a few rules, give in to some of the darker desires you keep locked away in that beautiful mind of yours and damn the consequences.” 

_***CoS***_

Lucifer Morningstar’s ‘challenge’ had ignited a fire deep in the blonde that she hadn’t felt before. It was more than just desire or interest; it was a _challenge_. He had opened the floodgates and for the first time there was a playfulness in her actions that she had never even dreamed of before. 

Her foot would caress up against his leg for a moment before pulling back, almost as if it had been by accident. 

His fingertips stroked her leg at least twice more, but his face hadn’t so much as twitched. 

When she licked her lips she thought, for a moment, he would lunge across the table and claim them, but instead squeezed his silverware hard enough to bend them. 

When she had asked for a refill his finger had stroked up against her own for a second, sending waves of heat crashing through her core. 

All of that, and it wasn’t even mentioning the ever present ‘I want to fuck you on this table’ look in his eyes that had her squirming in her seat. 

They almost made it to dessert with the subtle teasing before Chloe broke. Throwing down a handful of cash onto the table, more than enough for the bill and a hefty tip, she grabbed the man’s wrist and practically dragged him from the restaurant. 

Where she was going or what her plan was, she couldn’t say. All she knew was that she was tired of being the ‘good girl’ who did as she was told, who sat at home and waited for others, and who suppressed any desires she had to be ‘proper’. 

Fuck propriety, and at this point the ‘fuck’ part was sounding better and better. The lustful haze didn’t want to ask him back to her house, didn’t want to try and follow him back to Lux, and didn’t want to wait until they got into the back seat of her car. 

Thus, she had pushed him up against a wall just outside of public view, her lips desperately covering his, over and over again, as if trying to devour him. Her hands were in his hair, fingers weaving through while his were gripping her waist. 

It was just as it had been before, drowning in him and not even wanting to think about coming up for air. Now, though, another thought wormed its way into her mind. Abandoning her previous task she gripped his wrists once more, and this time maneuvered his hand to her thighs, hoping he would take the hint. 

Lucifer did, and the moment his hands trailed up, her legs spread. The moment his fingertips found her folders she grabbed onto his arm hard enough that she would likely leave bruises, her body lighting up like fireworks as he began to rub. 

Her grip continued to tighten, mind focused solely on his flesh on hers, gasping with each new sensation. From somewhere outside of her new existence she managed to make out his voice, saying something about ‘exploring’. 

It was then her entire body shook in ecstasy as his first finger slid into her. Chloe’s scream was muffled only by her instinct of pushing forward into her date’s chest. Rather than slowing, however, another finger slid into her pussy, twirling and twisting around, touching places she never dreamed of even existed. 

A second orgasm began to emerge, like a the next drop of a roller coaster, and she happily road it out, gasping, moaning, and rolling on his hand while clutching onto him for dear life. Tremors followed like the aftershocks of an earthquake, her entire body being the ground which was convulsing around the only other living being in her world. After what could have been seconds or hours he withdrew, earning a whimper from his 'victim' as she remained clutched to his body, if only for support to remain standing at this point, a confident smile on his face as he tasted his fingers which still glistened with her intimacy. 

“ _Delicious”_

_***CoS***_

Dan Espinoza was in a foul mood. The case Malcolm and he had been working on was taking far longer than it should have; Charlotte was being bitchier than normal, and had even told him to get lost a few times rather than the usual sex they enjoyed; his partner was off doing… _something_ , likely involving strippers or alcohol; and Chloe was on a date. 

A freaking _date_ , with Lucifer _freaking_ Morningstar. 

How had she even _met_ the guy and more importantly why had she asked someone like _him_ out? Perhaps even worse was that she had made it sound like this wasn't the _first_ time. Was she whoring herself out with someone else too, or just the club owner? 

Sure, he had gone on a few since their divorce, okay more than a few, but there was something about the fact _she_ had begun seeing someone that irked him to no end. 

Didn’t the blonde know it was humiliating? Knowing all the guys on the force were whispering comments about his ex-wife getting bent over some table and fucked? Did she get off on the idea that she was cuckolding him or something? 

The detective had more than just considered tracking her down and calling in a police raid on an anonymous tip or arresting the jackass she was with. Maybe then she would get a feel for how _he_ felt being laughed at by their coworkers. 

Sitting down the man frown, before it shifted to a scowl and he pushed his chair back and stood with a huff, choosing to walk into a nearby break room rather than look weak in front of the other detectives and officers. The room was gray and lifeless, with only a few cheap plastic tables and chairs for when the occasional officers would want to eat together. 

Stomping towards the side wall, and where the vending machines were located, Dan reached into his pocket, searching around for the correct change before jabbing the coins angrily into the slot, each time one went through, rather than being taken, his action becoming more and more aggressive. 

“Fucking piece of…” 

“Something wrong detective?” 

Shit 

He spun in place, rage already being replaced with ice-cold worry. Before him stood one of the federal agents that had interviewed Chloe, and a handful of other officers. Better than being his boss, but the man would have preferred it to be some uniformed loser he could intimidate into shutting up. 

“Just uh… bad day, I guess. Tough case and all, you know how it is.” 

If nothing else Dan _was_ good at bullshitting his way out of trouble and his response _did_ earn an understanding nod from the lead agent. “I completely understand, and it is something I was hoping to talk to you about. Agent Pierce and I, well we have a case we are working here in L.A. as I am sure you know.” 

He did, it was hard to keep something like that secret in a place as gossip filled as a police precinct, even _if_ the two had been discreet. 

“The problem is that we are having trouble making any headway, which is why we asked detective Decker for her assistance. I understand you two used to be close?” 

“Divorced” 

“Sorry about that, she hasn’t been very helpful thus far and well… we are becoming concerned that she might even be in over her head, whether it is through threats or… other means.” 

Dan shook his head, “Look, I know Chloe can be a pain, but she’s about as straight edged as they come.” That fact had been one that had led to his initial affair. His ex-wife was _boring_ , never wanting to go out, never wanting to go to parties or clubs. Never wanting to try anything new sexually. 

“We thought so to, until we found out she has been dating our lead suspect.” 

“Wh-what!?” 

The dark-skinned man nodded, “Hence our concern, we need some help with this, before she gets in deeper than she already is. Can we count on you?” 

An opportunity to not only deal with the asshole who was trying to steal his ex, but also look good for the feds? There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation for the detective. 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** I am still working on my smut scenes which is one of the reasons I chose to write this story in tandem with Temptation of the Ring. Let me know if you have any suggestions on how to improve. 


	6. Indulgence I

**City of Sin**

Indulgence I

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, mind racing. She had gotten home from her date a few hours prior, but had yet to find any rest, despite being worn out and 'satisfied'. Like always, she was over analyzing everything that had happened during their encounter, from when she asked him out to the moment where Lucifer had helped her back to her car, triple checked to ensure she would be okay to drive home, demanded she text when she arrived safely, and then stuck around to watch her drive off. 

Originally, she had questioned her motives as to why. Sure, Dan was a dick, and Malcolm was a complete creep who _probably_ deserved to be in jail, but if it had just led to that she likely wouldn't have intervened, but Maze? The woman didn't deserve to be arrested for giving someone a punch to the face, even if they had certainly earned it. 

Not only that, but Beatrice seemed close to her, and the dark-skinned woman was protective and kind towards her friend. It most certainly had _nothing_ to do with their few interactions, as physical as they had been. 

Another part of her had wanted further answers from the man, and perhaps she had seen this as a convenient way to try and extract them. Finally, she had simply enjoyed their previous date. She didn't have anything to feel guilty about, Dan went on dates all the damn time, so when she finally found someone fun to spend time with why _shouldn't_ she? 

She knew why but opted to ignore it for the time being. The restaurant choice had been due to her desire to impress the wealthy man, and just to unwind a bit. Most places to dine were packed, loud, and cheap. All things she was looking to avoid, 

As for their flirtations during dinner, well it _was_ fun. Dates were supposed to be fun right? A time to relax, get to know each other, joke, laugh, and flirt. It was what the flirting had led to that was currently weighing on her mind. 

Had she been too forward? Too easy? Would the man think of her as 'slutty' now? _Was_ she slutty? Should she had offered to 'return the favor'? Was she a bad date for not reciprocating? It had been years since her last date, and she wasn't exactly up to date on the latest 'when was it okay to let him finger you without being skanky' knowledge. 

What were they now? Two adults who had gone out, fooled around, and then gone separate ways? Were they 'dating' now? Did adults do the whole 'boyfriend, girlfriend' thing? Would he ask her out again, and if he did would he expect _more_? Did she even _want_ to go out with him again? Sure, the pleasure had been mind numbing, but without would she still have considered it a 'successful' date? 

One thing was clear, Lucifer hadn't seen her as a 'one-night stand', at least she didn't think so. Whenever she heard stories like this from any reputable source, cops at the precinct, the few other people she interacted with, victims of crimes, witnesses, and the morning radio, the story was always rather similar. The two people met, had sex, then left. There was never any 'are you okay to drive?' or 'make sure you text when you get home safely'. 

Simple hookups were about the physical pleasure, nothing else. There wasn't any emotional attachments, that was the point. 

Chloe groaned and rubbed at her tired eyes. It was going to be a long night, but at least she didn't have work the next day. 

_***CoS***_

The elevator dinged as the man strolled into his penthouse. “Chloe Decker” he mused, a smile tugging at his lips. As he had guessed, she was _perfect_. An natural sense of following rules, but not necessarily those set by society, a willingness to break cultural procedures to ensure her own morals were followed, an inquisitive and organized mind, and yet... this last evening had revealed _another_ side to the blonde. 

A suppressed desire, a sexuality that had been crushed down but not destroyed, something he would find great excitement in revitalizing. Lucifer had originally figured it would take _months_ to earn flirting from the woman in a controlled environment, despite their steamy encounter in the conference room. But she had been so forward, so _willing_ to both take control and _be_ controlled. She had flirted forcefully, had dragged him out of the restaurant, but then had given up control to ride out her pleasure. 

“Fascinating...” 

“Did you have a good evening my Lord?” Looking up, the Devil was surprised to see Eve standing nearby. Not that he _should_ have been, the woman was always so desperate to hear about everything he did. It was one of the reasons she was never considered to be his Queen. Queens did not wait around for their King to give them attention, did not beg for a moment of time, did not desperately ask for details of their latest conquest to get themselves off on. 

He would have seen her as pathetic, if she weren’t so sweet and endearing, like an innocent young maiden who spread her legs out of curiosity for what would come next. 

The reason, however, he was surprised was that his mind had been so focused he hadn't noticed her presence sooner. Very strange indeed, but nothing worth contemplating further. “I did my dear. It seems my detective has a bit of a wild streak after all.” 

Eve's eyes lit up in excitement and unspoken curiosity. “Did you...” 

Lucifer moved forward, going from more than a dozen feet away to in her personal space in the span of a heartbeat, his finger directly in front of the woman's face. “See for yourself.” 

It was both an offer, and a command, one that Eve followed without hesitation. She practically swallowed his fingers, moaning erotically as she tasted the dried fluids from the woman's cunt. Yet another reason Eve had never been anything more than his pet. True, he hoped that Chloe would be open minded enough to see both sides of polyamorous relationships as acceptable but there remained hope that she wouldn't be this _desperate_ for it. 

He saw the blonde as taking charge, of walking into his office, sitting down and _telling_ him she was taking a lover, a pet of her own. Lucifer envisioned her walking in on him and Mazikeen and joining in without hesitation, or demanding Eve for the evening to work out some stress with. 

Another moan brought him back to the present, apparently the only other woman present had reached a climax _just_ from his fingertips in her mouth and Chloe's taste on her tongue. 

Well, at least he knew Eve would be a submissive little bitch, even without being told. 

_***CoS***_

Despite their conversation earlier in the week Chloe hadn't fully expected a text from her best friend Saturday morning. She was going out on a lunch date and would be free later that evening if the blonde still wanted to get together. 

Without thinking about it, Chloe had typed out a reply asking her to just skip the date, but quickly deleted it upon realization. Instead, she told her friend to have fun and text before she headed over. 

With that she went out to make some 'essential' purchases for what they talked about, mainly chocolate, lots, and lots of chocolate. 

Ignoring the judgment filled looks at the grocery store from both employee and fellow customer alike, because _clearly_ buying lots of junk food was more cause for concern than the man behind her who was buying his body weight in alcohol, she returned to clean up and make her apartment a bit more livable for more than just one person. 

Then she waited, and waited, and waited a while longer. It was passing normal dinner time when Chloe gave up and ordered a pizza. Two hours later and she still hadn't heard anything, and it was then that fear began to buzz in her head. What if something had happened? What if Beatrice had gone out with some psycho and had been kidnapped or worse? She was an exotic dancer; Chloe had seen cases before where women in that profession were stalked and harassed because of some creeps that thought they had some sort of relationship. 

Without wasting another moment, she sent a text to check on her friend. A moment later she realized how paranoid she was acting. Trixie had gone out on a date, who was to say that they hadn't lost track of time or had opted to spend more time together? 

As darkness began to fall on the concrete city a knocking sounded at the detective's door, frowning, she checked her phone but saw no response from her friend and thus wearily approached the barrier, firearm at her side and ready should it be someone seeking ill for her. 

“Who is it?” 

“Your best friend, duh.” 

The tension left Chloe's immediately, her shoulders dropping to a relaxed position as she put her gun away and opened the door. “A bit late Beatrice?” 

“Yeah, got a bit distracted.” 

Rolling her eyes, the blonde opted not to further berate her friend about communication skills and gestured her inside. “So, did you have fun at least?” 

Flopping down onto the couch, Trixie gave a groan of annoyance, “I mean it was fine until he started acting like an ass... so half hour into the date.” Before Chloe could reply, her friend began recapping her day, “We met up for lunch, right? I figure it’s an easy way to spend an hour or so and get to know what kind of person he is. Not only does he show up late, but he starts complaining _immediately_ about how poor the service is and how he doesn't like the restaurant. I suggested somewhere different but then he whines about having to drive somewhere else.” 

“Sounds like a keeper already...” The blonde noted, sarcasm heavy in her voice. 

“Right? So, he complains the entire time about every little thing, doesn't tip the waitress, who was super nice by the way, and afterwards says I should come by his place where his friends are hanging out.” 

Immediately, the detective's instincts began sending up warning signs, and she wasn't even the one in the situation. “Please tell me you didn't...” 

Guilt washed over her friend's face, and Chloe fought down the urge to not just scold but send her friend to a safety course on how _not_ to be kidnapped and murdered. “I mean... I figured maybe he was just having a bad day or something...” 

“ _Or”_ the other seethed, “he's a creep who kidnaps and murders people and was inviting you back to where a bunch of his friends were waiting to attack you.” 

The eye roll she earned did nothing to soothe her anger. “Oh come on Chloe that stuff only happens in movies and...” 

“Ah hem...” the blonde finally interrupted, before pointing over to where the detective badge sat, as if saying 'maybe I know what I'm talking about because I investigate things like this'. 

Finally realizing the hint, Trixie lit up in a blush of embarrassment, “Oh... yeah.” 

“Oh, _yeah_. Did you tell someone _where_ you were going? A friend, roommate, or even a coworker?” 

“Uhmmm...” 

“Beatrice...” 

“I know I know, dating creeps 101, always let someone know where you will be and don't change plans. I don't know he just seemed harmless is all. I was right anyway, we got there, and it was just a bunch of guys hanging out in his basement, drinking beer, and watching the football game. That's where most of the day went.” 

“So, you like football?” 

Trixie shook her head, “Nah I think it's boring, but I stayed up until the game was over. At that point, my 'date' mentioned my career choice and the other guys began thinking I would start giving out lap dances. At that point I left.” 

Chloe had tensed slightly when she heard her friend had been propositioned, but immediately relaxed when she heard that it had ended with that. “You still could have let me know you were going to be late...” 

“Yeah... sorry...” 

Hoping that the situation had enforced the mistakes her friend had made, the blonde stood and made her way to the kitchen, “Did you eat dinner? I still have some left-over pizza or some chocolate goodness if you still want to hang out tonight.” 

“Are you kidding? Heck yeah! Bust out the goods and let’s get this party started.” 

_***CoS***_

Malcolm Graham paced back and forth in his apartment, anxiously waiting for his phone to ring. They were late, _again_ , and it didn't bode well for him and his future retirement planning for them to be having second thoughts about their arrangement. Just when he was considering giving up, and driving out to look for himself, a beeping interrupted the silence. 

Scrambling with his cell, the man finally answered the call, “Hello?” 

“Graham.” 

“You're late.” A second after his accusation the man winced, these were powerfulpeople, the likes of which you actively avoided pissing off. “I mean uh...” 

“We will contact you when we damn well please. Now then, did you finish your job?” 

Shifting nervously, the crooked cop was suddenly very happy to not be meeting them in person, “Not uh... not yet. It isn't easy to sneak into evidence and 'lose' some of it without being noticed, _especially_ on a high-profile case like this one.” 

He had hoped that making it seem like he was risking this much would endear him and his efforts, he was wrong. “Does it sound like we care? You are being paid good money for a simple task, enough to get you out of the situation you dug yourself into. We _own_ you Graham, if it weren’t for our intervention you would be lying in a ditch somewhere with a bullet hole in your head.” 

“I-I know I just...” 

“Get it done, or we will find someone else who _will_. If that occurs, you will find yourself in a far less comfortable position than what you are in now.” 

Before the man could respond the call terminated from the other line, earning a loud swear. 

_***CoS***_

It hadn't taken long, about ten minutes into the movie, for Beatrice to be rid of not just her jacket, but also the dress shirt she had worn underneath, leaving her in a tank top, one that exposed far more cleavage that Chloe had thought possible. Luckily, it was easy for the blonde's attention to be focused elsewhere, and with the lights dimmed it was easy to ignore her friend's choice in clothing. 

That is, until Trixie had gone up to procure her 'sugar feast' and ended up coming back with a large bowl of ice cream covered in chocolate syrup. 

Already, she noticed her childhood friend's old habits emerging, one of them being her tendency to spill food. Chocolate syrup, in this case, had already dribbled onto her chest. She either didn't notice, or simply didn't care, but the black spots on her friend's skin were like magnets to Chloe's gaze. No matter how hard she tried to watch the movie she kept having her attention torn back to the woman sitting across from her on the couch. 

It certainly didn't help that they were both sprawled out on opposite ends, legs practically interlaced. She would have moved but she wasn't sure how Trixie would react and was rather comfortable. 

A joke from the movie had her best friend laughing in a way that only emphasized her cleavage. “Something wrong Chloe?” 

Shit, apparently, she had missed a funny scene or two and the other woman had noticed. “Oh, uh no sorry just a bit uhm…” What was she supposed to say? ‘Sorry Beatrice, I was busy staring at your boobs and wondering about my own sexuality to pay attention to the movie. That doesn’t make you feel awkward about being around me, does it?’ “I guess I’m just a bit out of it tonight, maybe my sugar high is running out.” 

The comment earned her a toothy grin, causing her own relaxation as well. Figuring she might as well nip the issue in the bud as well, “Oh uh Beatrice?” Earning the woman’s attention, she cleared her throat, “You missed a bit of syrup.” 

Gesturing towards her own chest, the blonde hoped her message would get across. For a moment, however, Trixie blinked in confusion, before suddenly understanding and looking down to see the mess she had accidentally made. Chloe figured that would be the end of it, that is until her friend looked back up towards her, and in the limited flickering light of the television screen she caught a look she hadn’t seen since the night they had been reunited. 

“Oh no…” Trixie whispered, brushing her bare leg up again Chloe’s. Despite having a layer of fabric between them it still sent shivers down the blonde’s spine, “Looks like I’m all dirty, do you think you could help me out Chloe?” 

She leaned forward, and even in the darkness there was an obvious look in her eyes as her hands dropped onto either side of the detective, allowing her to crawl forward. “Wh- what do…” 

The detective knew, deep down, what the other meant, but a part of her still screamed in denial. 

“No napkins so maybe…” Beatrice was close now, her breath ghosting over Chloe’s own lips, “You could use your mouth?” 

“I-I… I’m not…” 

That single word seemed to force a change in the dancer, whose advance halted and sensual smile was replaced with a smaller, almost regretful one. Before the blonde could comment further her friend leaned in, lips pressing against her own in a calm, but still somehow passionate, kiss. 

Pulling back Beatrice smiled once more, before retreating, slipping off the couch and making her way towards the bathroom without saying anything else, leaving a stunned Chloe Decker still frozen on the couch. 

_***CoS***_

“How was your date?” 

There was an ugliness in the question, one that made Chloe frown in annoyance. Like it was any of Dan's business _what_ her dating life was like. For once she opted to go for twisting the knife into the wound, “It was very nice, but it wasn't our first date so I knew it would be. We went to a nice Italian restaurant, very private.” 

Turning to face the man, the blonde immediately noticed the sneer on his face at the statement, one she _knew_ would be there. “He isn't good for you Chloe.” 

“And what would _you_ know about what is good for me? Maybe I should go back to dating guys who are sleeping with defense attorneys behind my back instead?” 

There was a slight wince from her former husband, one she savored perhaps a bit too long. “I just... you _know_ he's under investigation. We don't investigate innocent people Chloe. What are you going to do if he's arrested? Make the evidence disappear so your boyfriend doesn't end up in an orange jumpsuit?” 

For a moment, a very brief, and later terrifying, moment Chloe _did_ consider this. _Should_ she let the man know about the investigation targeting him? It wasn't as if the federal agents seemed to be going by the books either, they were all over the place and barely seemed to know how to even _conduct_ an investigation. If anything, she would be doing them a favor by forcing them off the case, if they ever made an arrest while breaking as many rules as they were it would be dismissed by a fresh-out-of-college lawyer. 

These thoughts were concerning for the detective. Ignoring any further outrage from her ex she turned and left, hoping that some time along with her thoughts would help sort out this dilemma. 

_***CoS***_

“Hey dad, long time no... talk.” Chloe sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had long since thought beaten. “I, could really use some advice now and I just... I would ask my friends, really, I would, but I kinda have a feeling of what they would say. Not just that but it is sort of cop related so...” 

She trailed off, mind wandering for a moment before returning to the gray stone on the ground. “I met this guy, but the problem is that he's also being investigated by federal agents. Now I know you would probably give me shit for this, calling me irresponsible and questioning how I met this guy but... I think you would like him. He's... well he's honest. He doesn't judge others for what they do or what they look like and he's fun.” 

The detective paused, for what she could only imagine would be her father's disapproving stare if he were still alive. “Lucifer is a club owner, I can only _imagine_ how long you would ground me for _that_ choice but he doesn't act stuck up or better than everyone else, I mean more than anyone else would in that position. He's patient, and strangely kind.” 

Another pause, before she opted to change topics of conversation with the ground, “Guess who I ran into again? Beatrice, from when I was a kid. I'm sure you remember her; we were always together back in Middle school. She works at Lux now, Lucifer's club, and is a dancer but she's still Beatrice. There’s something more between us now, or at least… maybe she wants there to be? I don’t know how I feel and… there is just a lot right now.” 

This time it was a sigh of frustration that escaped the blonde, there was just too much going on in her life, too many changes and so much confusion she couldn’t process and deal with it all, not all at once. “I just... I _know_ I should avoid him, should help the investigation or whatever else but I just, I'm _sick_ of this dad. I'm sick of spending all my free time reading over case files and doing paperwork. I'm _tired_ of not having a life, of watching couples or groups of friends walk by and wishing I had someone in my life. I'm just... _tired_.” 

Part of her wanted to help the agents, to see if there really was anything to the case and help bring someone who might be corrupt and guilty to justice. Another part, one that had been growing at an alarming rate, wanted to protect and give the man a heads up. As far as she knew the feds weren't even following correct protocols, wasn't it her responsibility to protect the rights of citizens just as much as it was to bring the guilty to justice? 

Memories of all the rights she had violated came back a moment later, earning a guilty flinch from the detective. Everything was a mess, or maybe it had been for a while now. The rich and powerful were getting away with crimes ranging from theft to murder while police were stuck chasing down leads and walking away when they were told there simply 'wasn't enough evidence to pursue someone like that.' The law should be applied fairly to _everyone_ not just those who couldn't afford a thousand-dollar an hour attorney. 

_***CoS***_

“Good morning Chloe.” 

“Morning” The blonde grumbled back, still tired from her lack of sleep the night before. Despite going to the graveyard, she hadn't found any real answers, only more doubt and confusion. 

The lab technician frowned, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“I...” Chloe paused, rubbing tiredly at her eyes, “didn't get much sleep last night, actually.” 

“Well if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where to find me.” 

As she turned to head to the lab the detective quickly caught up to her, “Can I... ask you something, something personal?” 

Ella nodded, “Yeah, of course.” 

“Have you ever had to make a decision between doing what was lawful and what you thought was right, to protect someone I mean?” 

A sad look formed on the other woman's features as she led her friend into the room and shut the door behind her. “Yeah, once a long time ago. My younger brother, he had been in trouble ever since High school. Doing drugs, skipping class, drinking, stealing stuff, you know the type. It was shortly after I got a job at the police department that he called me needing help.” 

She shook her head, slowly walking over to one of the tables, running her fingers across the metal surface just to have something to occupy her hands with. “He had made a stupid mistake, stolen a car with some of his 'buddies'. One of them got caught and sold the rest out, including my brother.” 

“What did you do?” 

Ella froze in place, before looking up with tears in her eyes, “What _could_ I do? I helped him dispose of the evidence, found someone to give him an alibi, called in any favors I could get... He's my _brother_ my _family_ , I would do anything to protect him.” 

The blonde nodded, “I understand, thank you Ella.” As she turned to leave a thought came to her mind, “Hey, do you have plans for lunch today?” Upon seeing the other woman shake her head Chloe gave a follow-up question, “Want to go out and get something to eat? My treat.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

_***CoS***_

“Is something wrong my dear?” Beatrice looked up at the door to the back room where the dancers would change outfits and apply makeup to where her boss stood in his usual perfect black suit. “You you’ve seemed… conflicted lately.” 

“No, no it’s… I mean yes but not about my job I just… I think I made a mistake and acted without thinking. It might have cost me something precious to me.” 

He frowned, before stepping in and taking a seat next to her, “You lost something?” 

She shook her head, “Someone… my best friend Chloe I… did something stupid the other night and I… well I think I upset her. Everything had been going so well, we were laughing and joking and having fun, it was as if we had never been apart. Afterwards though, it was like a rift opened between us.” 

“I find that hard to believe, from my dates with our lovely blonde friend she seemed very forgiving and adaptable.” 

A sad smile formed on Trixie’s face, “It wasn’t so simple though. I pushed a little bit too hard I think, put her in a situation where she wasn’t comfortable… flirted a bit too much.” 

“Ah, well you know some don’t like being teased as much as others… unless you _weren’t_ teasing.” 

Beatrice gave a half-hearted shrug, “I know you two are dating but, what can I say? She’s easy to fall for.” 

He nodded, “That she is my dear, that she is.” Already a plan began forming in the Devil’s mind, his future queen needed to be _encouraged_ to explore and begin finding her own handmaidens who would be for her pleasure. 

_***CoS***_

She needed answers, and it was time to stop avoiding the situation and confront it head on. Making her way into Lux, with the flash of her access card being all that was needed, she headed up to the main floor, seeking out the owner. Glancing about, she didn't immediately see his presence, and thought it best to inquire before either wasting time or interrupting something important. 

Making her way through the crowd, Chloe reached the bar, earning the immediate attention of Mazikeen, “Business or pleasure detective?” 

“Personal business, I guess you could call it. Do you know where Lucifer is by chance?” 

With a teasing smirk the woman nodded in the opposite direction, causing the blonde to turn and look upwards, onto the balcony above. There she spotted the man, along with another woman. 

_***CoS***_


	7. Indulgence II

**City of Sin**

Indulgence II

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Lucifer stood high above the floor, on a balcony that circled three-quarters of the main area, providing not just privacy, but also the ability to observe what went on below. Next to him was a very pretty blonde, if Chloe was being honest. Young too, perhaps in her early twenties if the detective had to make a guess. Although they were clearly in the middle of a conversation it seemed as though the woman was far more interested than the club owner was. 

She was animated, gesturing, and practically bouncing up and down. If asked, Chloe would have said she was either on some sort of drug, or beyond delighted at the even implied attention she was receiving. Based on how Ella had acted when meeting the man, however, the latter was far more likely. 

The situation itself wasn’t what she had found most odd though, rather it was Lucifer’s apparent boredom. Sure, he seemed to nod at the correct times, and even make a few verbal replies, but there wasn’t any excitement in them. Most men would be _ecstatic_ at such a beautiful young woman acting this way towards them. 

“A dime a dozen.” The voice whispered next to her ear as the detective suddenly became aware of the barkeep’s presence directly behind her. “That’s all they are to him. Bimbos, fangirls, airheads… the list goes on and on at those who crowd him day in and day out. They all hope for a moment of his attention, a compliment, a _touch_. It’s pathetic if they weren’t at least a tad useful.” 

Chloe stuttered out the last word in question, unsure if whether she wanted to know what the dark-skinned woman meant by ‘useful’. 

“ _Watch_ ” 

The man’s gaze flickered over to them, the slight upturning in his lips and a flash of excitement in his eyes being the only indications that he noticed her presence. He gave a slight nod, and the lights dimmed, excited cheers emanating from the nearby customers who began their own salacious activities. 

There was still confusion as to the other woman’s command when Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. Lucifer, eyes still locked on her, seemed to give an order because a moment later his guest squealed happily… and dropped down to her knees in front of him. 

Was she… no, there was no way there were going to, while she was _watching?_ Her doubt evaporated when the bobbing back and forth of a head, despite the distance, elevation, and darkened lights between them, became obvious. 

Despite that though Lucifer’s eyes remained fixed on her, freezing her in place, almost _commanding_ her to watch. She _should_ be angry, furious even at his actions. They were… what _were_ they? Dating? Friends with benefits? ‘Complicated’? Regardless of the label there was _something_ between them, which means he should not be having some blonde woman giving him a blowjob while she watched, _especially_ while she watched. 

More importantly, however, was her own actions. She should flip him off and leave, or snarl, go up there and punch the cheating bastard and his floozy in the face. Instead, she just… watched. 

“Do you like watching?” She nearly jumped, having forgotten the other woman’s proximity, “Watching another woman try and pleasure him, gagging on his cock? Lucifer isn’t like other men though. He likes to play and explore but doesn’t judge for others wanting the same.” 

Two hands found their way onto the blonde’s hips, before sliding forward and slipping up under her shirt, burning skin against burning skin. Chloe wasn’t sure how Maze’s flesh was just as hot as her own, but somehow it was. 

“I heard about your date.” Mazikeen continued, pressing against her back while fingertips continued skimming across pale skin. “How he pressed you against the wall, fingers exploring you. Did you enjoy it as much as he thought you did, writhing under his touch?” 

Her embarrassment was clouded by the pleasure starting to build in her veins, and the intensity she could feel in the eyes that were locked onto her own. Lucifer was watching, _fascinated_ in her own situation just as she was secretly in his. 

A gasp escaped Chloe’s lips as a hand slipped beneath her waistband, tracing invisible patterns on the panties hidden beneath. “I play with Lucifer as well, and he plays with me. Think of all the fun _we_ could have, the three of us, maybe even have some _girl_ time too?” 

Without meaning to the blonde bucked her hips forward when she felt a finger trail down to her lower lips, a soft moan on her tongue. Speaking of tongues, she was fairly certain that was what she felt on her neck just as the bartender’s fingers found their target and began to stroke. 

“F-f-fuck…” 

“Mmmm I _hope_ so.” 

Normally Chloe would have closed her eyes, among other things, but she held them open as movement above indicated the man had taken the younger girl’s head into his hands and was forcing her down deeper onto him. 

He was nearing his climax, she could feel it, and although Maze’s _talented_ fingers hadn’t penetrated either the cloth lining _or_ her folds she could feel her own roaring just out of reach as well. 

She just needed one more push to fall off the cliff, and Mazikeen was willing to deliver, “I bet _Trixie_ would happily join…” 

Chloe _barely_ managed to stifle her scream as her entire body shook. 

_***CoS***_

It had been a relatively dull evening at Lux. The same old crowd, both men and women, begging for his attention, hinting at sinful pleasures and exchanges for just an iota of his time. Even after he had made up some frivolous excuse one of the annoying young blondes had followed him, attempting to entice him with stories of her time at college, all the ‘experimenting’ she had done with her friends and classmates. 

It was boring, _she_ was boring, and Lucifer had been about ready to tell her that when something had caught his eye. 

Chloe Decker, with Mazikeen standing close behind, wicked grin upon her face. The idea was instantly communicated, and he needed only the slightest of gestures to order a bit of mood lighting. 

‘Show me’ had been the only statement he needed for the pathetically desperate blonde to drop to her knees and begin pleasuring him as best as she could. His attention, however, was still on the duo below, his lieutenant’s, undoubtedly sinful, whispers and wandering hands filled him with that missing delight as he watched his future queen tremble and moan under the demoness’ fingers. 

He could not _wait_ to watch the two of them in bed together without the trapping of clothes on. 

In the end he had been forced to take control, face-fucking the useless woman to reach his release as Chloe reached hers. The music had faded, the lights beginning to brighten as he pulled back and adjusted his clothing, watching intently as Maze led the fascinating blonde to a nearby stool, the woman’s legs apparently weak from the orgasm. 

The young girl kneeled before him was gushing his praise again, something about how wonderful he tasted, how big he was, and other mindless dribble. After that he had departed with hardly a look back at the woman, there were far more important tasks he now had with Chloe nearby, and hopefully looking to speak with him. 

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the elevator to his personal quarters dinged and the blonde walked in, a bit of awkward shyness in her posture. The Devil frowned, such things were unbecoming of a future ruler, and was another habit he would need to slowly purge from her system. 

“Well hello Chloe.” 

She cleared her throat, opened her mouth to say something, before snapping it shut and merely nodded in response, dropping down into a chair next to his. A good sign, taking what she wanted without asking first, assuming everything belonged to _her_. 

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” 

Her eyes snapped to his, and once more her jaw dropped in shock. “You… you don’t _care_ about what happened between Maze and I?” 

This comment formed a frown on his own face, why on _Earth_ would he care about such things? “Of course not. You don’t think me such a hypocrite that I would enjoy, or at least attempt to enjoy, a woman’s mouth but deny you any pleasure from another do you?” 

“Well… no, no of course not. I know you aren’t like that it’s just that, well men… I mean not that it is _only_ guys, women are like this too, but I mean…” 

Ah, she still had too many of those annoying human morals clouding her judgment. 

Another thing to work on. 

“I assure you my dear, the sight of Mazikeen fingering you was a _very_ pleasant one, although I would prefer a much closer view next time, perhaps with less clothing on both of you hm?” 

She lit up bright red, and Lucifer decided he rather enjoyed the shade on her. After giving her a few minutes to collect herself the woman took a deep breath and shifted the conversation, “I actually came here to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh?” 

“What uhm… are _we_.” 

He frowned, was she talking biologically? Physically? Metaphorically? Had she discovered more through his hints and puzzle than he originally thought she would? 

“I mean, I just watched you have another woman go down on you while being touched by another of your uh… partners. Is that what we are? Sex buddies whenever one of us is riled up and in the area?” 

That… was not what he had expected, and it brought his train of thought to a halt. He knew what they _would_ be in the future, but at the moment? He certainly didn’t want to discourage the progress they had made in her shift away from human ethics but was also hesitant to scare her off but making broad declarations. 

“Well, have gone on dates, and I believe we both enjoyed them hm?” She nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically than she meant to, based on the embarrassment that flooded her face a moment later, “And it seems as though you also enjoyed being with Maze tonight. If you desire a label then perhaps something along the lines of ‘a serious, but open, relationship’.” 

_***CoS***_

“Come on you stupid bitch, where the fuck did you… ah there we are.” Malcolm cut the seal on the storage bin, before opening it and shuffling through the dozen or so items contained within. “Jeeze, no wonder the asshole got arrested, who leaves this much shit lying around?” 

_Technically_ the anonymous voice had just mentioned needing one or two pieces removed, but the corrupt cop knew that should his sabotage fail it would be his head on the chopping board, not a voice on a phone that hadn’t been specific enough. 

Idly, he considered just ‘losing’ the entire box with everything inside, but figured that such a thing would be noticeable, even with their poor security camera quality. 

Instead, it would be replacing one or two of the items with forgeries, and then sneaking out one of the bloody knives. “I swear, he _better_ get acquitted for all the bullshit I’m doing for him.” 

_***CoS***_

She had _just_ begun to relax when the beeping and vibrating brought her back to reality. It was her phone, a lit screen indicating a message from her best friend. 

Shit 

It wasn’t as if the blonde was _avoiding_ Beatrice, just that she hadn’t had time to really sit down and figure out what had happened the previous weekend, and how she felt about it. In her defense there was a _lot_ of other problems she was trying to work through at the same time, however. 

Still, she didn’t want to avoid the woman, and the text had been a simple ‘Hey’. So she texted back a normal response, promising to address whatever was between them when all the other issues had been worked through. 

_So, what’s up?_

Okay, a simple conversation, she could do this, she was an adult after all, simple conversations should be easy. 

_Just relaxing after a long day, what about you?”_

_Same, so guess what I heard today?_

_Uhhh idk, should I bother guessing?_

_I overheard a mom talking about buying her kid another cell phone, as in like they broke the first one and so they are going to buy a second… their kid is like 8!_

Chloe blinked in surprise, she couldn’t imagine either of her parents buying her one several-hundred-dollar gift, much less a second as a replacement. 

_Wow, must have been loaded can’t imagine either of our families doing that when we were that age_

_Right? Although it would have been fun, talking all night without being yelled at to get off the phone, texting whenever we wanted._

A smile crossed the detective’s face, it certainly would have been. The immediate thought, about how lucky kids were, made her feel old though. 

_So… I just wanted to say I’m sorry if I upset you Saturday._

She froze up for a moment, not exactly sure how to respond. Chloe wasn’t upset, not by a long shot, but she also wasn’t sure if she knew how to respond to her best friend. 

_You didn’t, promise. I just have a lot of crap going on right now._

_Yeah… so chocolate or ice cream?_

The blonde blinked in confusion. 

_Uhhh_

_You said you were relaxing right? I figured one of those two._

_Oh! No, I wanted to be able to sleep tonight, just a warm bath_

The ellipses indicating a response appeared and dragged on for close to a minute. Chloe figured she would have over a paragraph or more, based on Trixie’s typing speeds, to read over, but was a bit confused when it was just a simple ‘lucky!’ that she received. 

Was she reading too much into it? Maybe the other woman had just stepped out or had to check on something and had left the message unsent. 

_Not a fan of bubble baths? That doesn’t sound like the Beatrice I remember._

It was easier to play it safe, to not make assumptions and just keep the conversation going. If she did that then she wouldn’t need to address any confusing topics, wouldn’t have time to think about what all had happened in her life over the past few weeks. 

_You misunderstand my dear Chloe, if I had a bathtub in my apartment I would eat dinner while taking bubble baths. Sadly, I am stuck were a mere shower._

Grinning, Chloe could imagine her friend fully acting out her ‘despair’. She probably had her arm draped across her head, eyes closed, maybe even groaning pitifully. 

_I am so sorry. My heart goes out to you in this time of despair. Know that if there is anything I can do to ease your miseries and woes I will do so post-haste._

_Show me what I am missing out on._

_***CoS***_

Eight words, it had only taken eight words, and for her less than five seconds of typing, to completely screw up her vow. She had promised herself, _promised_ , that she would cut back on any sort of flirting, or anything that might be seen as such. She had upset her best friend less than a month after reuniting with her and thus had sworn not to do so again. 

Then she had tried apologizing. It had been going so good too, it was so easy to fall back into friendly conversation with Chloe that it felt as if they had never been separated in the first place. And then she had put images into her head. 

Well, technically the blonde had only replied with ‘warm bath’ but the images followed faster than Trixie could stop them. Her friend sitting in chest-high water, bubbles all around her. She could only _imagine_ what the other looked like, wet and naked. Hers was an active job, catching criminals and solving crimes, so she was probably toned all over, the perfect amount of athletic muscle without looking like a body builder. 

That and Beatrice was sure that _no one_ could pull off blonde hair like her best friend. She had nearly broken her internal promise right then and there, typing out a response asking for pictures. For once, though, her mind was _just_ fast enough to catch up and stop her. 

If last Saturday had been bad, asking for nude pictures like a creep would be catastrophic. 

After that the conversation had morphed back into one that they might have had as younger children. Until her last utterly, ridiculously, stupid insensitive text. As soon as the dancer had hit ‘send’ she regretted it, but there was no ‘take backs’ with text messages, and Beatrice had promptly thrown as far down on the couch as she could, as if it had betrayed her. 

Time flowed in ways she couldn’t quite comprehend in those moments. Seconds passed, or maybe it had been hours. Maybe Chloe had fallen asleep, maybe she was so uncomfortable that she was regretting the exchange of numbers, maybe she was just damn well _furious_. 

A beep and vibration interrupted her thoughts. It was a text message, although a part of her was just hoping it _wasn’t_ from Chloe. Maybe it was Maze seeing what she was up to, or one of the other girls she worked with. Maybe it was even one of the guys she had given her number to over the years. 

As if to taunt her further the object vibrated once more, followed by a third time. 

Her mind whirled, was it just one really long message broken up over three telling her to fuck off? Was it explaining that ‘I don’t swing that way so stop thinking I do’? Perhaps it was just a barrage of expletives expressing what she had done to their friendship. 

Either way, Trixie knew she couldn’t hide from it, and certainly didn’t want to. She owed Chloe to not run away or hide and pretend nothing had happened, especially since it was her fault. With one more deep breath to soothe her nerves, Beatrice reached down and grabbed the phone. 

Her heart rate doubled when she saw that it wasn’t text messages, but _pictures_ that had been sent. 

A few more clicks and the first one opened, it was a view of a bathroom, she could only assume it was Chloe’s, from a low angle. The next was one of Chloe’s face, clearly surrounded by a mountain of bubbles. 

Third, and final, was the one that shook her the most. It was clearly a pictures taken from further up in the tub, and although most of the water, and what lay beneath, was concealed in the soapy white foam two toned legs clearly stuck out. 

How was she supposed to respond to _that?_ ‘Nice tub Chloe, invite me over next time!’, ‘Super jealous, any chance I can get in too?’, or just as blatant as possible with a ‘Can I see more of your body?’ 

No, no that was all too much. She had pushed the boundaries enough for one night. Instead, she replied with how jealous she was of the tub and a note on her own dream to one day own a hot tub to relax in. 

_***CoS***_

Lucifer stood on his personal balcony overlooking the city. The air was fresh and cool, the night was young, the stars, _his_ personal creations despite all the mortals thinking otherwise, twinkling above, and somewhere from within his chambers a feminine moan echoed. His smile broadened as he took a very deliberate glance at his pocket watch, an invention he still enjoyed despite all the reliance on cell phones and digital devices. 

Mazikeen was either looking to beat her personal record or was _very_ pent up based on how long she and Eve had been going at it. “Eight hours…” he mused, a gust of wind feeling delectable on his face. Not that he _blamed_ his dark-skinned lieutenant, he recalled the _feral_ look in her eyes after Chloe had departed. 

‘ _Tell me_ ’ he had commanded, and she did. Whatever doubts had previously been in the demoness' mind seemed to have evaporated away as she began with how his future queen had looked, smelled, sounded, tasted, and finally felt. 

The Devil knew, of course, how tight the blonde was, having fingered her on their prior date, and knew how quickly Maze would become addicted. _‘When is she moving in?’_ had been the blurted question, earning a quirk of his brow, but not an ounce of shame or embarrassment from the other. 

‘ _Now now my dear Maze you know we need to give her a bit of time before that. She must come to us, remember?’_

‘ _But I want her nowwwww’_ the demon had all but whined, and already he could taste her growing arousal in the air. 

Apparently, she had taken to Chloe even faster than he had predicted she would. _‘Soon, she will come to us soon. Then we can have our three…’_

‘ _Foursome’_ The woman had interrupted, already licking her lips in anticipation. _‘Eve has been begging.’_

Ah yes, she had been, quite insistent ever since their short encounter. 

Another moan broke the calming silence, this time followed by a sharp ‘More tongue, bitch’. Morningstar smirked, Mazikeen was always far more dominant with Eve than anyone else, never being afraid to take what she wanted. 

“I wonder how you two will be together once there is more time…” With that he ventured back inside, loosening his tie as he strolled into the bedroom and took a moment to observe the leg lock Maze had Eve’s head in, forcing her face deeper into her task. 

“N-not enough…” 

He chuckled, making his way towards the top and casually sat down, as one might do during a normal heart-to-heart conversation rather than interrupting sex. 

“Soon, I promise. She needs to awaken just a little bit more first. Stake a claim or two of her own, indulge in some debauchery with others that _she_ starts. Then she will see what we have to offer.” 

_***CoS***_

The moment Chloe entered the police precinct she _knew_ something was wrong. There were too many uniformed officers at their desks, too few group gatherings that were normally so common among cops. 

Then there was the tension, she could practically _feel_ it in the air. Something had happened, a mistake had been made by someone and now they were all suspects. After reaching her own spot she set down her coffee and began taking inventory of anyone who was missing or should not be where they were. 

Her concern only grew as the door to her captain’s office opened a moment later, with Internal Affairs officers walking out with the higher-ranking man, “Detective Decker, we need to speak with you.” 

Nodding, she followed them in, noticing that the only other individuals present were her ex, his sleazy partner, and Ella. 

“The defense council found a problem.” One of the men explained, tossing a heavy folder onto one of the desks. “Evidence incorrectly analyzed, reports altered, and a murder weapon _missing_. The only people directly involved in this case are in this room, and quite frankly we are _going_ to get answers.” 

As he said this the investigator looked knowingly at the other woman, who seemed to shrink back onto herself. Another took the reins, “Miss Lopez, you were the only technician involved in handling the evidence. How _exactly_ do you explain all of this?” 

“I… I don’t know! It was all correct when I checked it in, I swear! All the reports matched, everything was a slam dunk, and I _know_ I cataloged and stored the murder weapon.” 

“So, you either screwed up, or you’re lying.” 

One too many times, Dan had criticized, and berated her friends just _one_ too many times for Chloe to let this one slide. She was on her feet in an instant, standing next to the technician with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “There is no way this is Ella’s fault. She is the most professional and talented lab technician I have ever seen or worked with. She doesn’t take shortcuts, doesn’t make mistakes, and _certainly_ doesn’t damage investigations.” 

“Oh come _on_ Chloe…” But the blonde wasn’t even acknowledging the man’s whiny attitude, not this time. Instead, her focus was on her captain. 

“You seem awfully confident of Miss Lopez, would you bet your career on it?” 

She didn’t even need to consider it, “In a heartbeat.” There must have been something in the tone of her statement, because even Ella looked up at her in surprise. The poor girl had enough self-esteem issues, she certainly didn’t need to be doubting her work. 

Still, the others remained doubtful, and the way they kept glancing at the other two detectives, as if looking to _them_ for guidance was more than pissing her off. “We have received anonymous tips that…” 

“Have you checked security camera footage?” This interruption caused all in the room to freeze, a good sign. “How about alibis? Fingerprints? Have you done _anything_ other than receive a few phone calls from those unwilling to identify themselves and make accusations?” 

Now even her boss was shifting uncomfortably, un-fucking-believable. 

Without even bothering to withhold her sigh of annoyance the blonde pushed forward, “Why don’t you act like officers and _actually_ investigate this rather than making up your mind beforehand? Until then save the blind accusations for the drug dealers.” Using soft gestures, Chloe guided her friend up, and out of the room, down the hall and to the women’s restroom. Once inside Ella broke down into thankful sobs. 

_***CoS***_

“Thank you” the technician timidly whispered when the two women were in Chloe’s car and driving away from the police station. It was roughly the twentieth time since the ‘interrogation’ that Ella had thanked her, and the blonde was now just replying with comforting smiles and nods. A moment later the girl spoke again, “Where uhm… are we going?” 

“To lunch, there is no way either of us are going to be able to eat in peace with all those assholes walking past us every five minutes. I texted Beatrice to meet us and have a lunch date.” 

Finally, she caught sight of a genuine smile from her friend, one that eased her worries just a tad. It would be alright, the one responsible would be caught, their boss would look like a complete prick, and would apologize. 

At least this is what she kept repeating in her head, because deep down she knew that innocent people _did_ go to jail, and the guilty, all too often, walked free. 

Any further depressing thoughts were interrupted as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, a handful of other cars beginning to accumulate as the ‘lunch rush’ began to build. Luckily, they had made it inside before a line could be formed, and were seated, waiting for the third woman, before the wait time became too long to deal with. 

The duo made small talk until Trixie arrived, excitedly waving, and making her way over to the empty spot next to Chloe and sliding into the booth. “Sorry I’m late, traffic is crazy right now! So, what’s up?” 

Ella looked ready to give a noncommittal shrug and a neutral answer about how ‘work is work’ but the detective beat her to it. “Ella and I needed to get out of the precinct, our boss is being a major dick.” Glancing between the two, Trixie was about to reply when the waitress came by to take their orders. Afterwards the righteous fury inside of the blonde had cooled a few degrees, allowing her to further explain. “Some jackass thought Ella intentionally messed up evidence in a case.” 

“The fuck!?” 

“Right?” Thus far the accused had remained silent, staring down at her plate apart from the occasional glance upwards. Fine, if _she_ wouldn’t be upset then Chloe sure as fuck would be _for her_. “I mean out of all the people we work with, Ella? No way would that happen, not accidentally and certainly not on purpose.” 

Trixie nodded in agreement, getting the same vibe from their few encounters. 

“Thanks...” the girl across from them whispered, a bit of color returning to her eyes, “But could we talk about something else please? I just don't want to deal with all this right now.” 

Silence fell on the table, before a grin formed on the dancer's face, “So Chloe... how were the dates?” 

The blonde stuttered out a few responses, her face heating up in embarrassment as she did so. This, apparently, was enough to completely liven the mood as the other two women grinned in interest. “That good huh? Get a bit frisky?” 

“N-not like _that._ ” 

Ella chimed in next, “So a different way? Maybe some fingers and tongue use?” 

“Not... I mean we just... there was kissing okay?” 

“Aaaaand?” 

Her whispered out 'fingers' earned squeals from both of the other two occupants. “Okay okay, so _spill_ Chloe! Does his size life up to reputation?” 

She shifted in her seat as an uncomfortable thought came to her, one that filled her with guilt. “I uhmmm haven't exactly seen or touched him like that. Am I... am I a bad date?” 

“What? No, of course not. I mean sure it would have been better for you to offer if he... you know... but it's okay. Do you have any idea how many guys I've gone out with who wanted something without giving anything in return? Long as everyone's happy it's okay.” 

The lab tech quickly nodded in agreement, “Exactly, not everyone goes at the same pace and that's _okay_. When you feel comfortable then maybe initiate for him with expectations.” 

Chloe nodded, trying to ignore the worry that had built up in her stomach. 

_***CoS***_

The music boomed deep in her chest, the lights above flashed while the sounds of laughing, drinking, and partying surrounded her. Despite all of this Ella couldn’t find it in herself to just relax and have fun. 

Work had been shit, more shitty than the normal shit though and sometimes she wondered why she was still with the L.A.P.D. Surely she would be more appreciated somewhere else, a private lab or some other location. 

A snort escaped her lips as she took a sip of her, barely touched, fruity drink. Deep down she knew that it had been almost pure luck that landed, and kept her, in her current job. Not many places would put up with her eccentricities, and she doubted that her peers would give her praise or a decent reference. 

Despite the advances in technology and culture, criminal forensics was still a male-dominated field. It was hard enough tolerating the whispers behind her back about how she had gotten the job in the first place, which had been hard work and top grades in school thank-you-very-much. 

“Only reason I’m still there is because of Chloe…” she muttered sadly, despite the smile that fought at the edge of her lips at the thought of her best, and pretty much only, friend. 

Despite the music, and atmosphere in general, a voice called out from behind her, “And what do we owe to our lovely friend now?” 

Spinning, the breath caught in the young lab techs throat. Lucifer Morningstar, her not so secret crush, was standing within arms-length, clad in a perfectly fitted suit and with a trademark grin on his face. “I uhm…” 

“You are Chloe’s friend, are you not?” 

“Yes! I mean yeah, Chloe and I are close. She is actually one of the reasons I am still around here, makes it nice to have someone who listens.” 

He nodded, “She certainly is good at that, isn’t she? But I don’t recall seeing her here tonight. Are you out with other friends then?” 

The woman shifted in her seat, now aware of how pathetic she might look in front of him. “No, she uh… well she had a long day, and I didn’t want to drag her around with me.” 

“Bad day then?” 

“One of the worst.” 

“Well, I may not be a young blonde detective but if you do need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” With that he began to turn, leaving Ella to her own devices, when she called out to stop him. 

“Wait! I mean uh, do you think I could maybe get a tour? You know, help me take my mind off work?” 

He nodded instantly, “Why of course, anywhere in particular that you would be interested in?” 

Ignoring the warnings in her head, her conscious that was shouting in the back of her mind, and the feeling in her gut she pushed forward, “Well… I heard you have a penthouse…” 

_***CoS***_

A/N: So as some have pointed out I have yet to address the Goddess in the room, that being Lucifer’s mother from the show and her potential role in the story. After all considerations and comments, I have decided **not** to include her, although Charlotte Richards will be added later on, just as a human, though. 


	8. Indulgence III

**City of Sin**

Indulgence III

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

The night was dark and cold, the wind bit against bare skin like a whip and a shiver passed through the young woman’s body as she stood waiting. She could have chosen the nearby shelter made of plastic and metal for though it provided no warmth it would shield from the air that so viciously tore into her exposed arms, legs, and face. 

_Clothing fell to the ground, burning lips fell on skin, a name whispered from her mouth._

She didn’t deserve it though, not the shelter and certainly not what little protection it offered. Thus, she stood waiting until a pair of lights shone in the distance, the soft rumbling growing louder and louder until the large metallic object stopped mere feet before her, the glass door sliding open with a hiss. 

_Her dress was on the floor before she even reached his bed, her hands desperately seeking to remove his clothing as well. She needed this, needed him._

Without so much as a word or nod the woman stepped onto the unforgiving metal stairs, up into the faintly lit transport lined with benches on either side. Sliding a credit card into the waiting slot she took a seat, _alone_ , and stared out the window at the darkness outside. 

_Falling back onto the bed, she quickly shuffled forward, pulling down his pants and taking his cock into her mouth hungrily. An approving growl from above merely quickened her work, desperate to please him, desperate to have more._

The bus lurched forward, though she barely felt the acceleration, lost in her mind and guilt as she struggled not to break down. 

“ _That’s it, good girl” he praised, while gripping the back of her head, applying just enough pressure to begin pushing into her throat. “This is where you belong hm? I bet you would be a good little slut for Chloe too, wouldn’t you?” It should have been a wake-up call to her senses about what she was doing, instead she merely tried harder._

For a moment she had thought about going home, about crying herself to sleep and dealing with the consequences in the morning, but she didn’t deserve rest, didn’t deserve kindness. 

_Without warning he leaned forward, fingers sliding across her ass and down until he found her wetness. Firmly lodged in her mouth, she couldn’t have protested even if she wanted to when two digits pushed into her cunt, forcefully fucking her without a hint of pause or delay. “She is so much tighter than you are…” he growled, almost as if into her ear and mind. “Wetter, tighter, hotter…” Ella moaned under his touch and images he put into her mind._

Minutes passed like hours, time becoming irrelevant as she continued towards her destination. Somewhere along the way the voice she had tried to ignore growing up reemerged, but this time she did nothing but drown in it. 

_When he had enjoyed her mouth long enough, he pulled back, earning a gasp and a few coughs before gripping the lab tech’s hips and tossing her further back. Rather than protest she quickly turned, pushing her ass up into the air with her face as low as she could get, silently begging him to continue._

‘Look at what you _did_ ’ it taunted, as tears began to form in her eyes, ‘betraying your so-called best friend just to get laid. Was it worth it you stupid slut? Worth losing the one person who gives a fuck about you just so you could spread your legs and get fucked?’ 

_Without fanfare or delay his cock was thrusting into her pussy, deeper and deeper as his hands gripped hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises forming on her hips. Once he bottomed out, the man withdrew, before slamming back in, the sound of sex filling the air as flesh slapped against flesh._

Not caring about anyone else who might be watching, or listening, she muttered a defeated ‘no’ to the mental assault. Once upon a time she might have tried to defend her actions, as she had done so in the past when choosing an option that might be opposed to society or the law, but this time was different. 

“ _Look how submissive you are, just begging to be used.” Morningstar gloated, reaching forward and grabbing her hair, earning a sharp gasp of pain and pleasure. “Moaning, begging, pleading… Do you think Chloe would be this desperate hm? Do you think she would beg someone else for pleasure or take what she wants?” Her mind was beginning to blank, barely able to understand the question much less form a cohesive answer. A more vicious pull, however, brought her back enough and implied that he wanted an answer. “Well!?”_

‘She’s going to hate you, just like _everyone_ hates you. She took you in, was kind to you, gave you a friend to lean on, stood up for you without a moment’s hesitation and this is how you repay her?’ She knew this, _knew_ what was going to happen when she arrived. There would be confusion in her best friend’s eyes, followed by anger, then hatred. She would throw curse after curse back at her, call her every name imaginable… and Ella deserved it. 

“ _Take! She would take it!” Ella screamed in agony and ecstasy as her body exploded in orgasm, her vision going white as she felt him bottom out, pulsating as he filled her insides. It was her own fault though, at no point had she even considered asking for anything else._

The bus stopped, and she departed without so much as a glance back. Into the apartment complex she went, wondering how shitty of a society they must live in if such a wonderful person was stuck in such a shit hole. 

Step after step, she went until reaching the door marked with a single piece of metal, three numbers engraved upon it. There she stood for an eternity, trying to work up the courage that she so pathetically lacked. 

‘Going to chicken out now aren’t you?’ the voice taunted. ‘Just like before, just like always. Maybe you can pretend like it didn’t happen? Call Lucifer a liar if she finds out, blame the alcohol you didn’t consume or the drugs you didn’t take. Maybe…’ 

She knocked before any further doubts could enter her mind. 

_***CoS***_

It had been quiet enough that Chloe wasn’t quite sure if she were still dreaming or not. Before she could fall back asleep, however, it happened again, louder this time. “Alright alright” she muttered into her pillow and practically fell out of bed before making her way into the living room to investigate who was knocking at her door. Just as she made it halfway, however, her mind finally caught up and realized the digital glowing numbers on a nearby clock. 

Four in the morning, and someone was knocking on her door. 

Eyeing the barrier suspiciously, the woman went and grabbed her firearm just in case. There weren’t many people who would be up this early on a Saturday, and even fewer visiting _her_. Edging up to the door, to give herself any edge against a potential intruder as possible, she looked through the peek hole and blinked back in surprise the moment she did. 

Why was Ella standing at her door so early in the morning? 

As she opened the door, the question on her lips died. Her friend wasn’t just standing at her doorway, she was standing in a short skirt and low cut top. Her makeup had smeared and her hair, messy. In that moment, the absolute _worst_ images came to her mind. She had seen women, and men, in such states before and it was almost always after some sort of assault. 

Horrific thoughts filled her head. Had Ella been assaulted? Raped? Was she in pain? She obviously needed to go to a hospital, what if the bastard had threatened her? 

Now it was twisting rage that poured in, if someone had attacked her friend, she would rip their _fucking dick off and shove it down their throats_. 

“I’m so sorry…” 

The soft, almost whisper, ripped the blonde from where she had zoned out for a moment. Without wasting another moment, she grabbed her the woman, as gently as possible, and pulled her in before locking the door behind her. Guiding her to the couch she grabbed her phone before kneeling in front of her. 

Ella was still apologizing, for who knows what, but the tears were beginning to start again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. It’s all my fault I shouldn’t have…” 

“Ella, listen to me, this is _not_ your fault. I need you to talk to me okay? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere? I need to know what to tell the ambulance okay?” 

The girl blinked. Ambulance? Why would the blonde… looking down, the lab tech’s eyes widened in shock at her state, “No…. no no no that isn’t… I wasn’t…” 

“Ella, this _isn’t_ your fault, I just need you to take a breath and tell me what happened. Were you… assaulted?” 

She quickly shook her head, “No, no I wasn’t I promise Chloe I just… I did something terrible and you are going to hate me and I am just _so sorry_.” 

“What did…” 

“I slept with Lucifer! It’s just, I was at Lux trying to unwind and after this week I just needed something and he was there and he’s so sexy and I wasn’t drunk or high or anything else and I started flirting and he flirted back and we went back to his room and we had sex and I am… I am _so sorry_ and I’m a terrible person and the worst friend and…” 

Before her rant could continue two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug, “Oh thank goodness you’re okay…” 

“Wh-what?” 

The hug lasted a few more moments before Chloe pulled back, and now Ella noticed there were tears streaking down _her face_ as well. “Ella, you showed up at my apartment at _four in the morning_ in ripped clothes with messy hair and running makeup. I thought you had been attacked!” 

Guilt surged once more in the shorter woman’s veins, not only had she convinced her boyfriend to cheat, but now she was causing stress and concern. “I… you needed to know, sorry.” 

“It’s… okay, really it is. How did you get here?” 

“The bus” 

“ _The bus!? Ella what on Earth were you thinking!?_ What if someone targeted you? What if someone tried to take advantage or or…” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again. Next time you _call me_ understand? Do you have any idea how many people disappear because of choices like that?” 

She did, she worked at a police station after all, but thought it better not to make such a retort. “Wait aren’t you… upset? About what I did?” 

Chloe blinked as if remembering that part of the conversation, “Oh… uhm no not really I mean… yes Lucifer and I are dating but it isn’t… it’s complicated. We are in a sort of open relationship for the time being, so I understand if he, well…” 

“Fucks your friend?” 

This time the blonde merely shrugged, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. “There aren’t really any expectations between us, and it takes some of the stress off. I doubt it would have worked past the first date otherwise, knowing all the beautiful women he is always surrounded by.” 

Ella sat, stunned, before merely shaking her head, “I… don’t get it but if you aren’t mad…” 

“I’m not, at least not with _that_ part of your story. Although I’m surprised he didn’t offer you a ride home at least.” 

The woman seemed to shrink in on herself for a moment, “He… did, I just didn’t think I deserved it.” 

“Ella…” 

“I _had_ just seduced your boyfriend Chloe, can you blame me for not thinking straight?” 

A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips, “Yes, but also no. Well at least that is sorted out, so no more tears hm?” 

Nodding, the woman stood and began making her way to the door, “Yeah, sorry for waking you up and all I’ll just…” 

“Ella, where do you think you are going?” 

The tone was empty and cold, freezing the woman in place, “I uhm… home?” 

“Did you drive here?” 

“No…” 

“And what did we _just_ discuss about public transportation looking like that?” 

She blushed, eyes dropping to the floor in shame, “Sorry…” 

“It’s okay, how about you clean up and I’ll get you some clothes that _don’t_ stink like alcohol along with something to eat. I can drive you home later okay?” 

“Thanks Chloe.” 

_***CoS***_

With her friend’s clothes in the wash, and said friend in the shower, Chloe took a moment to text her significant other. 

_Not sure if you are up, Ella came over about ten minutes ago. She’s okay but was pretty upset._

She hadn’t expected a reply, at least one so soon, and thus was thrown off when her phone chimed a moment later. 

_Is she alright?_

_Yeah, I guess she thought she had caused you to cheat or something and was shaken up by it._

_And are you upset?_

The detective paused, a part of her should be but at that moment there wasn’t any anger or even resentment. 

_No, I’m upset she took the bus to my place, but I know you offered her a ride at least. I told her not to do that again._

She could almost picture the man’s smirk, as if he were pleased by how forceful she was being. 

_So, what is she doing now?_

_Taking a shower while her clothes get clean._

_And after that?_

Chloe paused, unsure as to where he was going with the line of questioning. She had originally planned on taking her friend back home but now that she had a moment to sit and think other ideas came to mind. The entire situation had been because of the poor girl having a terrible week, and it _was_ Saturday. Why not spend the day with her just hanging out? It wasn’t like she had other plans and she doubted the lab tech did either. 

_Maybe we’ll grab lunch and grab a movie or something._

_Orrrr you could stay in, change into something more comfortable, have some ‘girl time’ and get to know your friend a bit better, inside and out. I bet she would be very happy to show how much you mean to her._

Before the blond could reply, or even think about _how_ to reply to that text, Ella called to her from the bathroom. 

_I’ve gotta go, I’ll text later._

_Be sure to take lots of pictures :)_

Ignoring him, and the smile he brought to her face at his antics, the apartment owner went to check on her friend, “Yeah Ella? Everything okay?” 

“I uh… this might be weird, but could I maybe wear your bathrobe? The clothes you left don’t exactly fit me…” 

Shaking her head at how easily she had forgotten about the differences in their size and shape, Chloe called back in affirmation before returning to start making breakfast. It might have been early, _very early_ , but she had also eaten early the night before. 

“How does French Toast sound?” she shouted from the kitchen, only to receive a response from only a few feet behind. 

“Yeah, that sounds great, thanks.” 

“Shit, sorry Ella didn’t mean to…” turning to address he friend she trailed off, because while her robe did come down far longer on the other girl’s legs, it was also tighter around the chest and waist, showing off not just cleavage but curves she could easily become envious of. 

Even worse, depending upon how one looked at it, was that Ella had _just_ gotten out of the shower, meaning she had that ‘still sexily wet’ look. 

A moment later a hand was waving in front of her, “Earth to Chloe, you okay?” 

She had been staring at her, very likely to be almost naked, friend, and forced her attention back to the pan of cooking food. “Oh, yeah sorry zoned out there a bit.” 

“Is it… because I woke you up?” 

Once more, there vulnerability and shyness in the girl’s voice, and Chloe found herself quickly denying the question, “No, no it isn’t that. I’ve had to do stakeouts before Ella, I’m used to less than eight hours. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all. 

As the food finished, she flipped several slices onto a plate and handed it to the girl, who made her way over and laid on the couch, much to the blonde’s amusement. “Just remember Ella, you spill, you clean.” 

A raised ‘thumbs up’ indicated the young woman heard, but currently had food shoved into her mouth. With her own breakfast gathered up as well she sat down at the other end, only to realize the predicament she had put herself into. Ella was laying in such a way that her neck, collarbone, and good amount of cleavage was on display, along with the lower portions of he legs. At times she would shift, bringing her knees up to steady her plate, which gave flashes of skin from beneath the robe. 

Chloe was certain that if their positions were adjusted slightly, she would be looking up and underneath the only clothing that her guest had on. 

Memories flashed back of a similar situation with Beatrice, and Chloe quickly moved to try and bring a lighter topic into the room. “So, what do you have going on today?” 

“Me? Oh uh, nothing really, just… sitting at home.” 

“Well, I don’t really have anything planned so I was thinking maybe we could hang out for a bit, maybe go out and do something.” 

Ella glanced down at what little she had on, “Could we maybe… just hang out here instead?” 

Chloe’s eyes followed, sight glued on what skin she could see, “Yeah, that’s fine.” A silence fell between them, neither moving, barely breathing. 

“Chloe?” 

There was something in her voice that seemed to sharpen the detective’s senses, a pleading, _begging_ desperation that set her blood on fire. 

Her eyes slowly rose and the their gazes met. Once more both sat frozen, neither budging until Ella bit her bottom lip. 

It was enough to bring the blonde back to reality, to truly take in the situation at hand. Their plates were on the floor, her friend’s face was red, her pupils dilated. The tiny, yet dexterous, hands were positioned near her stomach, fingers fidgeting with the knot in the belt that held her robe closed, shielded her from other’s views. 

Including Chloe’s own. 

“Untie it.” 

A few months prior and such a tone might have startled the woman that it came from. It was stern, yet gentle, powerful yet compassionate, demanding, yet kind. 

Barely breathing, eyes staring back at those watching in anticipation, Ella did as she was told. Her fingers, shaking just noticeably, undid the knot, then rested where it previously lay, clearly unsure as to what she should do next. 

“Open it, _slowly_ , I want to see you.” 

If the smaller girl was having trouble breathing before, her heart likely stopped after that, yet she followed through, slowly sliding her robe open to reveal her naked body to her best friend. She bit her lip once more, eyes finally straying as if afraid of what the next comment might be. 

“ _Ella_...” Chloe breathed out, “You're _beautiful_ ” 

The girl whimpered with happiness, relief, and simple _need_. She couldn't remember the last time someone had called her that, much less with that much passion. Warm air ghosted over her neck, and the girl's attention snapped forward just in time to see her friend's mouth descending on her own. 

Never in her life had she been kissed like _that_ before, gentle and forceful at the same time, as if there was an unspoken, 'I care about you, you're lovely, I want you, let me love you, I'll protect you.' 

Tears formed as she kissed back with everything she had, arms wrapping around the blonde above her tight enough as if she was sure Chloe would vanish into thin air. 

She needed this, needed something more than just sexual release, needed a connection to go along with. 

“Chloe...” She whispered between kisses, “ _Please_.” 

Lips descended across her face and to her neck, her body thrusting upwards to meet the other. The blonde worshiped every inch of her throat, her collar and shoulders, her breasts and stomach, before pausing just above her wetness. 

Shit, she should have seen this coming. 

“You probably shouldn't...” 

“I've never...” 

Both froze, before a moment passed and they both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I've never... you know... with a girl before Ella so I don't exactly have a lot of experience...” 

The naked woman shook her head, “No, no that's okay you won't want to do that right now anyway. I mean I showered and all but uh last night we didn't exactly... I mean I still probably have...” 

She tried to think of a sexy, or even not cringe-worthy, way of saying 'I still probably have cum inside of me' but for the life of her nothing came to mind. 

“Oh...” the blonde looked down at the exposed cunt inches from her face, earning another blush from its owner. 

“Chloe I...” 

It all happened so quickly, and yet it seemed like it was in slow motion. Something lit up on the detective's face, her hands spread the thighs she was laying on just a little bit wider, warm breath passed over soaked lips, her head moved forward, mouth opened, and a tongue dragged across her pussy. 

“F-f-fuck!” 

It had been slow and savoring, followed up both the licking of lips and then a descent of one upon another. If she hadn't known better Ella would have swore Chloe had been eating pussy her entire life, and that she was a woman _dying_ of thirst just given a canteen full of water. 

She sucked, licked, probed, teased, played, and every glorious action in between that had the lab tech gasping, moaning, and begging for more up until she found herself unable to speak, and screaming out a name was the only possible response. 

Absently, once her body stopped quivering, Ella became aware that the other had moved off, and then a soft click filled the air, looking down her eyes widened at the blonde, juices still around her lips, holding a cell phone and apparently taking a picture of her exposed sex. 

“Wh-what are...” 

Chloe shrugged. “Lucifer wanted a picture. I'll delete it though if you don't want me to...” 

“No! I mean no that's fine I just uhh...” 

A very Lucifer-like smirk formed on the taller woman's face, “Why Ella, would you by chance have a bit of a voyeur fetish?” 

“N...no?” 

“Do you want me to take more pictures of your body and send them to Lucifer?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Would you like me to send them to Trixie also?” 

“Y-yes?” 

A warm smile replaced the mischievous one from a moment prior, “They will love them Ella, you're beautiful. I won't send them to anyone else without your permission, I promise.” 

One hand went to her ankle, lifting it up while the other took a second picture. “O-okay... uh Chloe?” 

“Yes?” 

“Could we... could I maybe...” 

“Ella...” 

“Y-yeah?” 

The blonde moved forward, cupping her head with her hand and kissing her so gently it hurt, “You can ask me anything.” 

She nodded, “Could I take some of you when it's my turn?” 

_***CoS***_

“Damn, you have a foursome last night and forget to mention it?” Mazikeen inquired as she noticed the unusually happy state of her Lord. 

Waving off her question, his attention remained focused on the small, mobile screen held in his hand. “Not even close my dear demoness, although I must say it is far more interesting than any orgy I have ever attended.” 

“Oh?” Now that piqued her interest, she had been to her share of 'group activities' and had thoroughly enjoyed them, especially the ones where she was the center of attention. “If not that then what? One of your siblings get kicked out or something?” 

A shake of his head, followed by a flurry of his thumbs showed he was typing some message. Then the Devil paused, eagerly waiting for something. Whatever it was came a moment later as his grin broadened even further, “Oh _perfect_ I was so hoping they would include you.” 

“Include me, in what?” 

Gesturing her to his side, he lifted his cell to where she could see it. Blinking, the woman lowered her head for a better angle, eyes widening when she realized exactly what it was. “Is that... Chloe's head?” 

“In between her friend's legs, I do believe it is. Seems as though Miss Lopez went over to my future queen's apartment after our evening together. I might have encouraged some interactions and pictures to follow but I am a bit surprised it escalated as quickly as it did. I assumed Chloe would have fucked Trixie first and moved onto others only after her initial objections had burned away.” 

Maze licked her lips as another picture came in. She had to admit, for someone who probably had never even kissed a girl before the blonde looked like she was good at what she was doing. “So what's next?” she breathed, eyes never straying from the digital images. 

“Encouragement, obviously. The only question is, do I send Eve over as a late-night gift or talk with Trixie about being a bit more aggressive in her flirting?” 

_***CoS***_

Charlotte Richards growled in annoyance. Despite their best efforts, despite the moron losing all that evidence, there was _still_ a decent chance her client would end up with jail time. Sure, it wouldn't be life in prison or anything so drastic, but there was still enough circumstantial proof that he had at least assaulted, stalked, and harassed several of the victims. 

What did they have to do, burn down the whole damn police station to make this stupid case go away? For a moment the lawyer idly considered this as a solution, but shook her head. There was still digital evidence being backed up, eye witnesses who were too solid with their testimony, a pain in the ass detective who... 

That thought stopped her cold. Decker, _was_ a serious thorn in her side, but that was about all she was. Sure, if the lead detective on the case were to 'disappear' it would be a huge win, and probably get her idiot client off scot-free, but the risks weren't worth the reward. 

She wasn't being paid enough to have the murder of a police officer hanging around her neck like a noose. 

There had to be some other way. Witnesses could be threatened, evidence disputed, judges blackmailed, and cops bribed. There was _always_ a way to win. 

_***CoS***_

“Decker, my office, now.” 

The blonde frowned at the command from her boss, but complied nonetheless. With everything currently being examined under a microscope by internal affairs she figured it would be best to avoid 'rocking the boat' as it were. 

As she entered the man had already taken a seat behind his desk, “Close the door.” 

Now warning bells were going off. There wasn't anyone else in the room and after all she had been forced to deal with throughout her time in the L.A.P.D she had rarely been stuck in a room without at least two others involved, especially with a closed door. 

“You're on desk duty, starting immediately.” 

She blinked, digesting what had just been said. The last time she had been stuck as a glorified 'secretary' was before her promotion to detective. “Sir, I don't understand...” 

“You don't _need_ to understand, you just need to follow orders.” 

Was this because of her sticking up for Ella? Had it been the two feds still lingering around the precinct? Had her pseudo relationship been discovered? Regardless, despite having a burning urge to argue and fight she knew that there were plenty of reasons _why_ she should be suspended and opted to let it go for once. “For how long?” 

“Until further notice, now go make yourself useful.” 

Fists tightened, heart rate skyrocketing, and rage burning through her veins, Chloe barely managed to keep silent and merely nod before turning and walking out. Punching the bastard probably wouldn't do her any good in the long run, despite how satisfying it would be in that moment. 

She also figured it wouldn't help to pistol whip that smug grin off of Malcolm's face either, so she kept walking to avoid doing anything more foolish. As she dropped down into her chair and began going over her messages she briefly glanced up, eyes finding a certain lab tech going about her duties. 

In that moment, Ella glanced over as well and their eyes met a slow, intimate, conversation taking place between the two as they recalled their time spent together. Without looking away, the smaller girl blushed, and patted her pocket that Chloe knew she kept her cell in, a silent message that she wanted to continue their 'talk' over texting. 

At least the blonde had _something_ to look forward to. 

_***CoS***_

“I swear to your father I'm just gonna kill him and get it over with.” 

Chloe Decker froze, before darting behind one of the few parked cars a moment later. She had recognized the voice and it certainly had _not_ sounded like stupid jokes between stressed out cops. 

“Relax Cain, everything is still on schedule we just need to be patient.” 

“To _Hell_ with patience man! I've been waiting way too long for this.” 

There was something about what he said, something that burned and scratched and clawed at her mind. She couldn't quite place it though, like a face she couldn't put a name to. More importantly, she could _just_ make out their shapes in the reflection of a nearby car's mirror. They had stopped, and Pierce, or Cain as he was now being called, seemed agitated. 

The dark-skinned man growled in response before shoving the man back, “ _You_ have been waiting for too long? Need I remind you I am his damned brother? I have been waiting to cast Lucifer back into the fires he belongs in for longer than you have been a _thought_.” 

“ _Exactly_ so let's stop pretending to be playing by their rules and just walk in with a few merc teams. I guarantee you that you'll feel better once he's turned into Swiss cheese and you get to put the last round in his skull.” 

Okay, now _that_ was a threat if she ever heard one. The problem was that even if they just confessed to planning a murder they were still federal agents in the eyes of the law and her colleagues it would still come down to her word versus theirs. 

“That isn't how we do things Cain, I told you that already. We were told to tear his life apart first, _then_ execute him. Trust me when I say that if we go in guns blazing then my brother will be ready for us and it will turn into a blood bath. Take his resources away _first_ though, make him lose _everything_ and you will get the opportunity to see him broken and desperate. Then it is the simple task of pulling a trigger.” 

She heard, and could practically imagine, the scoff, “Still sounds way too complicated man but whatever. As long as you and Michael take care of your end of the bargain.” 

Now it was the other who sighed, “Yes yes, as we agreed. Your curse will be removed and you will be allowed into the Silver City.” 

The two finally continued on, and Chloe was able to sprint towards her car, pulling away as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention. If she couldn't remove them as a threat then she had to at least warn their target. 

_***CoS***_


	9. Indulgence IV

**City of Sin**

Indulgence IV

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

The blonde had barely flashed her 'VIP' badge before pushing past security and hopping onto the elevator. Her hands were shaking, foot tapping, and every few seconds she had to fight the urge to pace around the small metal box. Was the elevator ride always this slow? She could have sworn it took only a few seconds the last time she was on it. What if it had broken down? What if she was too late and something had already happened? 

A ding interrupted her anxiety, and the doors to the penthouse opened a moment later. Without pause, she ran out, already frantically calling the owner's name. “Lucifer! Lucifer are you here!?” 

No response, and her heart sunk. Something _was_ wrong, he was supposed to be up here, supposed to be... “Ah Chloe, I did not expect you over today, come for some evening entertainment? We could order some wine and...” 

“Lucifer _shut up_ for a second! You are in danger. You need to pack some clothes and leave town before they...” 

An angry growl came from behind the man, who she just now realized was wearing a bathrobe and probably nothing else. “Oh, _come on_ we were just getting to the good part!” 

Mazikeen 

Fine, that worked for Chloe, she could probably help convince him for his own safety. “There are two federal agents, I'm not even sure what the fuck their names are at this point, but I've heard one call himself Pierce or Cain. The other said he was your brother and used Canaan, but I think that was an alias. They were talking about killing you!” 

“Wait, hold on a second,” Maze interrupted, also in a robe though clearly unhappy about wearing anything at the moment. “You said _federal agents_ and multiple names. How long have you known about these jackasses?” 

Chloe's gaze dropped to the floor, “Since around the first interaction I had with Lucifer. They were just investigating him and I...” 

“So, you ratted him out!?” 

The outrage did nothing to help her current state of mind and while yes, she could understand the bartender being upset about the investigation there was also anger at the accusation. “I didn't _rat_ anyone out. I was interviewed and told them I barely knew him or anyone else. I haven't told him anymore than that.” 

“But you _knew_ they were in on it, _knew_ Lucifer was being investigated.” 

Unhelpfully, Lucifer merely stood back and watched the two argue, processing the situation and intrigued on just where it was heading. Secretly he could admit that such a turn of events was far more interesting than he would have thought it would be. 

“Yes, and as a _police officer_ I wasn't exactly allowed to say anything!” 

“But now we are just supposed to believe you? Take your word even after keeping secrets from us!?” 

“Because _you_ never have? You want to stand here, lying to my face and tell me that you have never kept any secrets!?” 

Voices were rising, tension building, and it was only a matter of time before one of the two women snapped. The Devil would have put good money on it being his lieutenant, what with her demonic nature being one of confrontation and all, and thus was even more surprised when it was his future queen who broke. 

“You are a _fucking_ _coward_ Decker.” 

It was growled low, but whatever meaning was implied meant something more for the blonde than either citizen of Hell realized. The slap that followed echoed through the room, and Lucifer was just about to intervene when the detective followed it up by grabbing the demon's head, turning it back towards her, and forcing their mouths together. 

The kiss, if Lucifer recalled correctly it being the first between them, was fierce and passionate. It was trying to prove something, something that mere words could not. 

They broke apart, both wide eyed for a moment, before Mazikeen pushed back, _hard_ , and Chloe was tossed back onto the couch behind her. The dark-skinned woman was on her lap a moment later, finger in her hair, grinding back and forth as their lips reunited. 

Now Lucifer Morningstar was never much of a 'sit back and watch' kind of man. Sure, he enjoyed a well-made plan and watching the puzzle come together but that was all in the realm of politics and war. In the bedroom he was an _active_ participant. Which was how he found another odd revelation that evening when he took a seat to the side, and merely watched the two go at it. 

There was uncertainty, questions unspoken and unanswered, curiosity and hesitation, and so much more between the two. 

Two women brought together for the first time, like virgins acting on hesitant instinct. Yet there was also something more, a desire to _feel_ and _be felt_. 

The tie that held Maze's bathrobe closed was torn off and tossed to the side, the robe itself pulled open as Chloe bit down on the woman's lips to break the kiss. Her eyes explored, breathing harsh and wild as Mazikeen's did the same. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” 

If the demon sat up just a bit straighter, pushed her exposed breasts out just a bit more, she wouldn't admit to it. What self-respecting demon would admit to craving a compliment from a mere human? 

“Certainly not going to argue with that.” Both heads snapped over to where Lucifer sat, wrapped only in his robe and attention clearly focused on them. “By all means keep going, I’m certainly not complaining about the view.” 

Before the blonde could reply she was pushed back into the couch once more, nimble, yet surprisingly strong, hands tearing her shirt open. “Get. These. Fucking. Clothes. _Off!”_ Each command was followed by a frustrated growl from the woman straddling her as she continued her attempts. 

Finally, the blonde shoved the hands away, ignoring the slightly hurt look in the woman’s eyes and began working on undressing herself. “I would like to have _something_ to wear that isn’t ripped to shreds Maze…” Her shirt was off easily enough, and her bra followed moments after. “See, much easier than…” her statement was followed by a loud moan as a mouth practically attached itself to one of her nipples, sucking, nipping, and biting as if her life depended on it. 

Shifting movement nearby barely managed to gain the detective’s attention but from what she could tell it seemed their ‘show’ was beginning to cause some needed seating adjustments for the man. It really wasn’t fair, not including him after all, and Chloe barely managed to whimper out a “Bed” between the other woman’s worship. 

A moment later and the three were there, leaving a slightly stunned and confused Chloe Decker on how they had made the journey across the penthouse so quickly. Still though, there were far more important things to occupy her, the still ‘clothed’ man being one of them. 

“Strip” she practically commanded, before a slight giggle escaped her lips when it appeared Mazikeen had thought it order was given towards her, and immediately began pulling her jeans off. “N-not _me_ , I meant…” 

Then there was a mouth suctioned to her pussy, her eyes rolling back into her head, and her body convulsing all at once. Tremors continued rolling through her body even as she felt the woman pull back, and a conversation softly taking place elsewhere. 

“Taken to her quite quickly hm?” 

“Her taste… damn it’s like fucking liquid _lust_.” 

“I told you my dear, and I only had a slight sampling after our date.” 

“Hopefully she recovers, I’d hate to end the fun so soon.” 

There was a bit of concern in the last statement, enough to bring Chloe back to her senses. Raising herself up onto her elbow she looked down at the two, who had stopped and were now looking her over. “I think….” 

“Yes?” Lucifer almost purred out, curiosity filling his eyes at what she would say next. 

“That we need to finish what we started on our date.” 

He was at the edge of the bed in a moment, robe slipping off as he crawled forward, and her legs spread without thought. He was big, not huge thankfully, but she would certainly be a bit sore afterwards. Something she was _definitely_ looking forward to. 

Kneeling between her legs, she could feel the head of his cock rubbing against her, before pushing in a second later. Her legs crossed behind his waist, her arms reaching and pulling him down onto, and completely inside, her body. 

It was earth shaking, orgasm inducing, mind numbing, and a thousand other things all wrapped up in one. 

“Damn, you okay?” 

The feminine voice was at their side, closer than she thought but she couldn’t actually find her voice to reply. A breathless chuckle came from above her, “More _intense_ than I thought it would be.” 

“No shit. Never seen you like _that_ with anyone before.” 

Acknowledging, albeit barely, the compliment and storing it away for a more prideful examination later, Chloe rolled her hips against his own with what little bodily control she still possessed. If the way he pulled out and sunk back into her was any indication he knew _exactly_ what she wanted. 

It was slow, methodical, and _amazing_. Each withdraw had her gripping onto his length, as if pleading him not to go, and each return had her insides clamping down harder than before. His body became her world, every inch of skin, the sweat forming over flawless muscles, the hardness inside of her, the weight on top of her, all of it. It was because of this focus, this all consuming obsession that she became aware of his deeper, quickening thrusts. 

He was reaching his climax, just as she was nearly upon hers. Her grip around him tightened, with arms, legs, and velvet walls. One last thrust inside had her trembling once more beneath him, a growl mixed with a groan from above syncing with the feeling of warmth flooding her inner most place. 

_***CoS***_

Deep gasps filled the room as the three individuals lay, still nearly intertwined, on the bed. It was only in this post-orgasm bliss that Chloe’s mind began to clear, and she remembered the situation at hand. “Shit… Lucifer, we still need to get you somewhere safe. Those two agents are armed and…” 

“Relax my dear and just enjoy the moment hm? I doubt they are going to be kicking in my door a minute from now and I assure you that even if they did, it would not end well for them.” 

Mazikeen snorted, as if enjoying a private joke between herself and her employer, before shifting just a bit closer to Chloe, even more of their flesh rubbing against each other gently. “He’s right, but Lucifer _does_ have more than one sibling. Any other names you heard him use?” 

Taking a moment to think back, the blonde searched through what she could remember of the conversations but shook her head afterwards, “No, nothing I can remember. He was probably six foot, a little over maybe. Two-hundred pounds, black, bald head…” 

“Amenadiel” both of the other occupants noted in unison, earning the detective’s attention. “It figures he would be the one they would send, annoying little pigeon.” 

Chloe reasoned it must have been some sort of odd nickname, or perhaps when they said ‘family’ it meant more of a crime syndicate? It would make sense, given Lucifer’s connections. “Okay but they weren’t talking about arresting you Lucifer, they were talking about _killing_ you!” 

The man’s head turned toward her, an expression on his face she couldn’t quite place, something near to confusion but not entirely there. “Concerned about me?” 

“Of _course,_ I am! You, your staff, Maze, Beatrice… all of you could be caught up in a shootout and hurt or worse!” The fear and anxiety were returning, her blood pressure skyrocketing. Why couldn’t they understand what was at stake? Why wasn’t either of them taking this _seriously?_ “I’m worried about…” 

She was interrupted by a pair of lips claiming hers, silencing any protest and further rantings. It was deep, far deeper than the few others from that evening, and Chloe let out a whimper of protest when the other withdrew, “Relax my dear, everything will be fine I promise. I have been expecting outsiders to plan against me for some time now, the fact that they sent such pathetic opponents just means that it will be far easier than I originally anticipated.” Lucifer soothed, his thumb running over her face. “As for Cain… well he has long been on my list, this just saves me time.” 

“Are you going to…” she didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to bring her thoughts to the light of day with words. She didn’t _want_ to believe that Lucifer would be capable of having someone killed, but the evidence was beginning to point towards it. 

The blonde wasn’t sure which was more worrying, that the man she was dating, and sleeping with at this point, was the likely leader of a criminal enterprise that would have people murdered, or that this thought didn’t fill her with as much dread as it probably should have. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” A series of kisses ran up her inner thigh, and Chloe did nothing to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips. “Why don’t you just lay back, spread those lovely legs of yours, and watch Maze feast on your beautiful pussy again.” 

Looking down, and making eye contact with the golden, almost glowing, spheres that stared back at her, the detective found it difficult to think, or care, about anything other than the way the woman slowly dragged her tongue up her cunt, the man’s palms beginning their journey up her sides and to her breasts once more. 

_***CoS***_

Beatrice had been on a date, an incredibly boring and awful date with some stuck-up jackass who clearly thought she was going to sleep with him just because she worked as a stripper. Even worse than that was the man was about as boring as could be, going on and on about how important he was as a ‘junior assistant regional director’. 

She wasn’t even sure what he _did_ at his job but could guess it was a whole lot of mindlessly agreeing and pushing off work onto others. 

The man, Trixie thought his name might have been ‘Josh’ but wasn’t entirely certain, was just starting on about how he had ridden along with one of the actual directors of his company in a limo when her phone beeped. 

Curiosity, and the sheer boredom she faced otherwise, got the best of her and she pulled the object out, just below the table and glanced at the screen. Upon seeing the message her eyes widened incredulously before she was brought back to the situation at hand. “Something wrong?” 

His voice had been more than a little annoyed, and she had to fight the urge _not_ to roll her eyes. “I’ll be back, I have to use the bathroom.” 

Without waiting for a response, she stood and practically ran into the safety, and privacy, of the stalls at the back of the dining hall. 

Once there, and safely locked inside, she pulled out her phone once more. The message had been a brief message followed by a picture. 

_Wish you were here_

Then it was what many would call a ‘point of view’ picture. An image looking down a woman’s torso, to where a very familiar blonde head was staring back, and by the looks of it eating out the owner’s pussy. 

“ _Shit”_ Trixie breathed out, trying to figure out, by tilting her head and zooming in on the picture, not only the identity of the photographer, but also how good her best friend was at going down on a woman. 

Okay, so the question had kept her up a few nights, not a big deal. Should she reply? _How_ did a person reply to something like _that?_ She had always been a fan of the direct approach but last time with Chloe it hadn’t gone over as well as she had hoped. 

Maybe… 

Before she could even begin typing another message rang out, from the same number. 

_Isn’t she beautiful_

It wasn’t even a question, more like a poetic statement, and the following picture, fingers from one hand running through Chloe’s hair pulling her deeper into the sensual embrace, merely accentuated this. 

Chloe Decker _was_ beautiful. 

This time, though, Beatrice wasn’t just going to sit back and wait, her own hands blurred into motion. 

_What is she wearing?_

Okay, it wasn’t what she had originally considered sending, but it was a nice halfway point that didn’t seem too perverse or demanding. 

Despite the fact she was replying to sex photos of her best friend. 

_Too much don’t you think?_

The blonde had been released and had sat back in the next message. Her hair was a mess, her lips red, cheeks blushed, and the look in her eyes was a mixture of ‘fuck me now’ and ‘I’m going to ravage you until you scream my name’. 

And yes, she was wearing _far_ too many clothes. Thigh-length shorts, at best, and a black tank top with one strap slipped down off her shoulder. 

_Want to see more?_

Fuck! She typed back a response without even thinking about what it was. 

_See, smell, touch, taste_

So much for taking it slow and subtle, but then again considering the situation the dancer figured they were past the stage of ‘casual flirting’. 

_Tit for tit, you want to see then you show._

Show? Shit, Trixie would send them a full body nude if that’s what they wanted. Unfortunately, her sex-addled mind was ripped back to a harsh reality by knocking on the door, followed by a younger female’s voice asking if anyone was using the restroom. 

Calling back that she would be out in half a second, and texting a quick response about heading home, she corrected her appearance as best she could and headed out, apologizing to the waiting woman as she did. There was only a brief stop at her table, to drop off some cash for her portion of the meal, giving some lame excuse about needing to help a friend, and telling him she would call him sometime before she left. 

Beatrice didn’t remember reaching her car in the parking lot, or the drive home, she didn’t remember taking the stairs up to her apartment or unlocking the door and securing it behind her. There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation as she pulled her dress off, took a photo of just herself in underwear, and sent it in response to the previous text. 

Minutes passed, and suddenly she was worried. What if she had taken too long and the others had moved on? What if they had changed their mind? What if she hadn’t shown _enough_ to warrant more? 

Suddenly, her phone lit up as it received another reply, another photo. 

_More for more_

Chloe, her best friend, laying on a bed in nothing but a bra and panties, her legs sprawled out, seductive smile on her face. Trixie’s mouth was suddenly dry, and for a moment jealously _burned_ inside of her. The blonde was looking at someone, presumably whoever was holding the phone, with such desire. Why couldn’t the woman look at _her_ that way? Why could _she_ be the one Chloe was stripping down for, showing her body for, touching, and allowing her to touch? 

But she would take what she could get, and Chloe wasn’t _hers_ after all. Regardless of her feelings about the situation, and how much she _wanted_ to be there, her bra was on the floor and her breasts on display for the next click of her phone’s camera. 

After she had sent it the dancer realized that, despite everything, this was way more fun than the crummy date she had been on. Was she physically with them? No, but it was fun and sexy nonetheless. A small part of her wondered, and worried, that her best friend might not be aware of the situation, might not know that the pictures taken of her were being sent, or at least sent to _her_ of all people. 

Should she ask? Would she even be able to believe the response if it were encouraging? 

Another chime, another message followed by a picture. 

_I’m so jealous of those_

It was the blonde, topless, and Beatrice had never wanted to devour a pair of breasts more in her life. Her fingers flew without her, and a reply was texted before she had time to think. 

_Is she at least going down on you?_

Moments passed, and once more dread began to build up. That might have been a bit too forward, even for this conversation. Before doubt could continue to form, however, a message came back. 

_Ella? She went home about an hour ago. She said we could do the whole picture thing though, told me it sounded fun but would like to see yours if you are okay with it._

Wait, hold the fuck up. _Chloe_ had been texting her the entire evening? That meant she was either really drunk, unlikely considering how well she typed, or was completely okay with what was happening. Might as well take advantage while she can. 

Trixie’s panties were on the ground and she was on the couch, legs spread before another minute had passed. This time it was _her_ turn to send a flirty challenge. 

_Think you can copy this?_

The picture that appeared on her phone a minute or two later showed that yes, she could. 

_***CoS***_

“Is this seat taken?” 

Chloe coughed a bit at the sudden interruption, and therefore causing some of her salad to end up in her windpipe rather than her stomach. Glancing up, while covering her mouth with a napkin, she noticed the woman named ‘Eve’ standing by her table in the restaurant she had chosen for her solo lunch date. 

It wasn’t as if she _didn’t_ have anyone to eat with, she was sure Ella or Beatrice would have gladly gone along or met up respectively, but she needed some alone time every once and a while. Still though, the woman seemed to have sought her out, and she wasn’t petty enough to send her away just for some peace and quiet. 

Shaking her head and gesturing towards the chair opposite of her at the small table, the blonde finally managed to catch her breath as the other took a seat. “Eve, right?” 

Her guest happily grinned and nodded, “Yeah I thought you looked familiar, so what brings you out here?” 

“Looking for you, actually. I wanted to thank you Chloe, for the other day.” 

“Thank me?” 

Nodding, the woman leaned forward a bit, reaching across the table and gently placing her hand on the blonde’s. “What you did for Lucifer, I know how hard it can be, making a choice between the two lives you are living. Others will tell you one option or the other was clear or obvious, but I know it isn’t like that, it felt like you were giving something up, right? Like something had to be sacrificed for the other.” 

Chloe nodded slowly. It wasn’t _quite_ as intense as she was making it out to be, but that ‘war’ had been waging inside of her heart and head for weeks now. The evening with Maze and Lucifer had just been one more step away from her career that she had worked, sweated, and bled for. 

Still, she couldn’t imagine choosing the other option. She was broken from her thoughts by fingertips running over the back of her palm. They were featherlight, and for more than a brief moment she imagined what they would feel like elsewhere. 

“If you ever need someone to talk to or… _anything_.” Here Eve paused, an unspoken meaning stroking a fire inside of her chest. Either the woman _didn’t_ know how close Chloe was to grabbing her hand, dragging her into the bathroom, and ripping her pants off, or she had some of the best acting lessons the blonde had ever seen. 

There wasn’t so much as a flicker of doubt in the opposing woman’s eyes as she _slowly_ licked her lips. Definitely an actress then, and Chloe swallowed, _hard_ , to fight off the urges crawling across her skin like goosebumps. 

“I’m here for you, anytime, day _or night_.” With that she withdrew, stood, and left, only giving one last lingering glance back as she reached the door. 

It was only after Chloe’s heart had slowed down to its normal rate that she realized a phone number had been scrawled onto her napkin. 

_***CoS***_

He couldn’t believe it, despite what he was listening to, and seeing from the limited surveillance capability, he still had a few doubts. Maybe he was being setup, maybe this was some ploy to test his loyalty or some bullshit, maybe… 

“I know this is hard to believe detective, but I assure you it is true. Not only is your ex-wife working against our investigation, but she has been in a relationship with Mr. Morningstar, a sexual one from what we gather.” 

Dan just stared dumbfounded, out of everything that could go wrong, why _this?_ Why would Chloe betray him in such a way? “I just… she was never like this before, never slept around like this or took matters into her own hands, especially against the law.” Sure, he knew that she had gone on dates with the bastard, but he figured after the first or second, they would move on. His ex-wife wasn’t exactly the type to be interested in a club owner, after all. 

Pierce nodded in understanding, “He has a way of getting to people, Morningstar that is. He can get under their skin, find out what they want and then twist it to his own desires. He’s a master manipulator, a conman, and a thug all rolled into one.” 

“And now he is sleeping with your former wife.” Amenadiel noted, fake sympathy laced in his voice. “I can’t imagine how you must feel right now.” Reaching out, he put a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “We need your help, now more than ever detective. We are preparing to make our move against him, our operatives are nearly in place to begin taking down his organization, but we still need more time.” 

“What can I do to help?” 

Taking a seat in the cramped van next to their ‘guest’ the dark-skinned man pointed towards the woman now exiting the van. “Eve, one of Lucifer’s closest associates, is one of his tools of manipulation. We need you to tail her, get close but not too close to arouse suspicion. See if you can get her to talk, to tell you anything of use and just keep her distracted.” 

“She works at Lux, she will know who I am.” 

He nodded, “We know, and we are counting on it. Lucifer wants, _needs_ , eyes on the inside of the precinct. When he finds out she has been in contact with you he will have her focus her efforts. Make it worth her while, leave just enough hints that you are angry, _upset_ with your colleagues that you might be a weak point and she will latch on. All you need to do then is give just enough vague information that it keeps her interested and see what you can learn in return.” 

“And keep her busy.” 

Marcus nodded, “Especially that. The more of his people that are wasting the time the more opportunity we have. If this works your efforts will not go unnoticed, or unrewarded, detective. A few good words from us and you could have a new life opened to you, one with your own office, a bigger paycheck, and a beautiful spouse who is _loyal_.” 

Dan Espinoza’s mind began to wander, to a promise of a better life, of a blonde bombshell waiting for him at home every night, respect and authority at work, a sports car in his garage, and a thick bank account. 

“I’ll do whatever you need me to.” 

_***CoS***_

A short message scrolled across the screen of his phone. It wasn’t exactly a _hit,_ but it was close enough that he understood the meaning of the words. 

He was running out of options, out of opportunities to ‘pay back’ his ‘employer’ for the mess they had bailed him out of years prior. Still, with everything he had done for them lately he was getting a bit tired of being someone’s illegal errand boy. The least they could do was through him some cash for his efforts, not just complain that _their_ orders weren’t having enough impact. 

This one though, this one was big enough that it had _better_ give results. For once he texted back a reply, that this was the end of their ‘favors’ and that after it he expected compensation for his efforts. 

He had been their lap dog for long enough. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe rubbed wearily at her brow as she turned off her car and sat back in the seat. It had been a day, a _long day_ in which everyone seemed to be wanting to push her buttons as much as possible. Dan had been worse than even his usual asshole self between hovering around and telling her how to do her job, and assuming that she was his personal secretary just because she was stuck on desk duty for the 'foreseeable future'. 

Oh how she had wanted to tell him where he could stick his opinions, but much like the situation with her boss, the blonde had swallowed the retort and gave a sickeningly sweet smile in return. She was dealing with enough shit at the time being as is, no reason to add 'PMSing bitch' onto her gossip resume. 

Perhaps even worse than him had been Malcolm, who was usually content with just the typical inappropriate joke or comment but had upped his game to 'how often can I get caught staring at you in the most uncomfortable way possible.' 

“I need a vacation...” She muttered to herself, idly wondering if she could convince Beatrice, Ella, or maybe both to come along with her. For a split second an image popped into her head, one that she would blame Lucifer or Maze for upon later examination, of her and her two best friends naked together. 

She banished the visual seconds later, dismissing the idea as 'ridiculous' and coming from an overly stressed mind that had only begun a second 'sexual awakening'. “Can't believe I'm saying this,” she practically laughed as she exited her vehicle and made her way into the apartment complex and towards her own home, “but I think I need to get laid.” 

The thought brought back earlier events from the week, and she instinctively pulled out her cell, a message already started towards her significant other. 

_I've decided that I want to know more about what you told me on our first date, about what I found. I want the truth this time, the whole thing not riddles and puzzles._

She idly considered whether to change the perceived tone to one less aggressive but opted against it. Lucifer had always wanted _her_ , not what society expected her to be. She had typed out the text two days prior but hadn't gotten up the nerve to send it. 

Something held her back, something in the back of her mind warning her about going forward with this. It felt as though this was a one-way door, that once she went down the path there would be no going back, and that she would find something that would change her forever. 

Her finger paused over the 'send' button, still debating whether or not she should make the leap. The woman thought back on all that she had been through since first meeting the man, all of the changes to her life, and those she cared about. She thought about the freedom she had found, the exhilaration, and the passion. 

Life before Lucifer was dull and gray, a world where the sun never shined and there was nothing to look forward to other than eventual retirement and sitting around with nothing to do but watch television. 

Now though? Now every day seemed to be a new discovery about herself or someone else, every weekend was filled with pleasure and love, and every new person she met seemed to introduce a new color into her world. She pressed the button without another moment of hesitation, and instead of the usual gut twisting anxiety she might have assumed, it was nothing but relief and excitement that flowed through her veins. 

Breathing a sigh of relief and pondering if she should try and 'sext' someone that evening, the detective unlocked her door and stepped inside, only to hear a familiar click from behind. There wasn't enough time to respond or react when the first bullet tore through her body, nor the second. Chloe fell forward as darkness claimed her. 

_***CoS***_


	10. Obsession I

**City of Sin**

Obsession I

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Soft skin, exploring fingers, whispered words of lust and something _more_. 

Memories of her morning, and most of the afternoon, spent with her best friend continued being the focal point of Ella Lopez’ world. Every night she dreamed of their time together, every morning she would wake up with drenched panties. 

It was even worse during the day. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, ranging from hobbies to work, and when she finally did sit down and put her mind to a task, she often found herself daydreaming moments later. The worst, however, was at the precinct. 

How many times had she thought about sending Chloe a text about meeting in the bathroom? How many messages had she typed out, only to hastily delete because, ‘ _want to fuck in the evidence storage room?’_ was not an appropriate thing to say to a colleague. 

Even if there was a slight chance the blonde would take her up on it, maybe even push her down onto her knees and order her to… 

Shaking her head, Ella let out a deep sigh before checking herself in the rearview mirror of her car one more time. She had been delaying the start of her shift long enough, not a big deal since she always arrived early anyway and opted to make her way towards her lab. 

She was sure what her _actual_ relationship with Chloe was. 

Friends? 

Friends with benefits? 

Something weird that didn’t go with normal labels and involved at _least_ Lucifer, and probably Trixie as well? 

That last thought had her pausing for a moment in the hallway, luckily with no one else around. When _her_ lover had asked about sending a teasing photo to the dancer, Ella _should_ have been a bit wary, should have probably asked not to be included or maybe been a bit upset about the interruption. Instead, she had volunteered to take the photos and send them along with flirty messages that couldn’t _possibly_ be seen as anything but. 

It was just… so _easy_ being with Chloe. There weren’t any expectations or demands, no judgment for having a certain kink or desire. There weren’t any demands for follow ups, no constant text messages, or pseudo stalking. 

It was what the Hispanic woman always pictured when she thought of being in love. 

That single word stopped her cold. _Love?_ No, no that wasn’t right, she certainly wasn’t _in love_ with her best friend who she had spent the better portion of the day completely naked with and whose kind words and warm smile were the biggest reason for staying at her job in a place that didn’t appreciate her or… 

Shit… 

Shit fuck damn bitch piss whore bastard and every other profanity she could conjure in English or Spanish. 

Turning, she rammed her face into the wall, enough to probably leave her forehead red for the better part of an hour. 

When had _that_ happened? No, no it _couldn’t_ happen. Chloe was in a relationship with _the_ Lucifer Morningstar. She had a fucking _stripper,_ who could be on modeling shoots, practically _begging_ to sleep with her. There was no reason, _no need_ , for the blonde to pick up a useless stray like herself. 

Ella couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , get attached. Not when the outcome was so obviously Chloe finding someone better. She would continue their relationship as they had before, a friend and confidant. Naturally, if the blonde even _hinted_ at wanting something sexual Ella would be there with lingerie and whatever other kinky things her BFF so much as hinted at but that was just a natural reaction. 

With that life-changing decision made the technician continued to her designated space, glancing for only a moment at the empty desk that her friend sat at. 

Odd, Chloe was almost always at work by now. The only times she hadn’t been was when a case would come up early and she was needed at a crime scene. Had the blonde been relieved of her bullshit desk duty? 

The problem now was she didn’t really have anyone to ask. Her boss was still being a ‘Grade A’ asshole and most of the other officers wouldn’t give her the time of day unless she was working on something for them, and ensuring their results were priority. 

Still, there was one possible person she could turn to that, despite past differences, she couldn’t imagine withholding information. 

“Hey Dan, any idea where Chloe’s at?” 

The man, who had been busy staring at his computer screen, barely gave her a glance before returning his attention to the glowing square, “Probably still at the hospital.” It had been said so nonchalantly, like how someone might say ‘oh they are running an errand’ or ‘yeah they were grabbing coffee on the way in’ that Ella had nodded in acknowledgement before her mind caught up to what had been said a moment later. 

“Wait, you said ‘hospital’? What is she doing there, is she visiting someone?” Okay, so it wasn’t a _logical_ assumption, but she was grasping at straws to stave off a potential panic attack. No one casually ‘visited’ a hospital. 

Dan, either unaware or uncaring about his response, shook his head, “No.” 

Waiting, for an explanation that was apparently not about to follow, Ella gave up half a minute later. “Is she okay? What happened? Is she sick? Does she need anything? What can I…” 

“Ella, chill alright? She’s probably still in surgery so there’s no need to get all flustered about it.” 

_Surgery_

That meant something far more serious than, ‘a cold that won’t go away’. 

“Wh-what is she getting surgery for?” At this point Ella’s voice was barely a whisper, struggling not to break further than it already was. 

The man sighed, as if giving a medical update was _such_ an inconvenient interruption for whatever useless task he was performing. “The gunshot wounds Ella, alright? Look she’s in surgery so it will all be fine.” 

“ _All be fine!?_ What the fuck Dan!? Why aren’t you at the hospital with her?” She knew that there was animosity between the formerly married couple, but this was beyond acceptable. 

How could you hate your former wife so much that you didn’t care whether she lived or died? 

This actually did earn his attention, and a scowl, “I’m not _married_ to her Ella remember? I have more important things to do than wasting time sitting around in a waiting room while waiting on someone that I’m not even dating. I’m working on a big case right now. Speaking of which do you…” He trailed off as the woman he had been speaking to turned and stormed off towards the exit, “Hey, where are you going?” He called after her as she reached the door. 

“I am going to check on my best friend.” 

“B-but what about my…” 

“Sorry, I have more important things to do than waste my time on someone that I’m not even dating.” She repeated, before running off towards her car. 

_***CoS***_

Trixie frowned down at the number that lit up on her cell. Generally, she had a rule of not answering any call that she didn’t recognize, but there had also been more than a few shakeups of her social circle lately. Maybe Chloe had gotten a new phone or was using a number given to her by the police force. 

Either way she didn’t want to risk missing something important, and answered a second later, “Hello?” 

“Trixie? It’s Ella, Chloe’s friend.” 

There was something in the woman’s tone that had the dancer pausing to answer. She sounded stressed, and the background noise made it seem as if… 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FUCKING JACKASS!” The lab technician screamed, horn blaring loud enough that Beatrice had to move the device from her ear for a second. 

“Ella? What’s wrong?” 

“Chloe is in the hospital.” 

“Wh-what is…” 

“She was shot, I just found out and I’m driving there now. I’ll text you back as soon as I know more or have a room number I just… I know you two are close and I don’t have Lucifer’s number so I thought I could let you both know and I just…” 

Trixie was frozen, dread pooling in her chest at what had been said. 

Hospital? _Shot!?_ Who? When? _Why?_

“Trixie?” 

“Y-yeah yeah I’m… okay I’m on my way. Let me know when you have a room.” 

“I will, promise.” 

The call cut off, and Beatrice was stuck in a room too far away from her best friend who was potentially dying. The world blurred around her as everything seem to fade away into unimportance. She needed to move, to scream and run to her car and just plow everything out of the way until she was at the blonde’s side. But her body wouldn’t move, wouldn’t react, wouldn’t obey. 

“Beatrice?” 

A voice pierced through the fog, ripping her back from despair and returning control over her body enough to look into the concerned eyes of her employer. “Poppet, is something wrong?” 

He didn’t know, which made sense. If Ella had just found out, then he likely wouldn’t yet. She should break the news gently, diminish the shock value. 

_She was shot_

The phrase rang out once more in her head. There wasn’t _time_ for slow and gentle. “Chloe’s been shot, she’s at the hospital.” 

Something was _wrong_. 

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong._

A feeling in the air, a crack of something unnatural, hairs standing up on the back of your neck, a strange scent flooding the room, a red glow from somewhere she couldn’t explain or place. 

But it was wrong, wrong enough that if there wasn’t already adrenaline pumping through her veins and something else to focus on then she might have curled up in a corner and sobbed. Lucifer was completely still, before his eyes focused in on her a moment later, cutting through her like a blade. 

“ _When_ ” 

Trixie shrunk back in fear. It was a tone she had never heard before, like an animal roar mixed with a gunshot. “I-I don’t know. Ella… Ch-Chloe’s friend, she just called me, just found out and…” 

His attention shifted, and somehow Maze was now standing next to her, rage contorting her face in a way the dancer had never seen before. 

If she didn’t know better Trixie would have said that it looked like a completely different person, a different _thing_. 

“I will be taking Beatrice with me to the hospital.” Said woman immediately ran to change clothes, barely hearing the end of the conversation as she exited the room. 

“I’ll drive.” The dark-skinned woman volunteered but was halted a moment later by his voice. 

“No.” 

“But I…” Never had Mazikeen talked back to the Devil. Never had _any_ demon ever questioned or argued with their Lord. It was blasphemous, as unnatural to them as they were to humanity. 

Like an Angel defying God 

Luckily for her existence Lucifer seemed to understand and opted not to eradicate her on the spot. “Find out who did this. _Hunt them down and bring them here_. Once you do that you may join us.” 

The demoness looked ready to argue, but her shoulders drooped a moment later and she nodded in submission. “As you command.” 

She turned but was stopped one more time. “ _Intact_ Mazikeen. I have plans for those who dare strike at my Queen.” 

_***CoS***_

What the _actual fuck_ had those morons been thinking!? 

Charlotte Richards paced back and forth, hands messing through her hair one moment, then slamming down on her desk the next. Through her many contacts she had gotten word of the shooting of a police officer. 

Chloe Decker 

She had no doubt that her client had taken her concerns about Decker too far and opted to try and remove the problem entirely. Did those idiots have _any idea_ what they had done!? It was one thing to threaten a witness, to discredit a politician or bribe an officer. 

But shooting a cop? The entire fucking L.A.P.D would be on this case now! Did those rich assholes not understand what they had brought down upon themselves, upon _her?_ She would be linked to them in days, if not sooner. Then all their lives would be put under the microscope and ripped apart. 

A corrupt cop or two, a few minor bribes, some assaulted witnesses? All of these were the problems of just one individual. But if one of their own was _targeted?_

They had just become priority number one. 

Charlotte had to do something, _anything_ to save her own skin. If her clients wanted to commit suicide that was their own damn business, but she sure as fuck wasn’t going to be putting the gun in her mouth as well. 

So, what now? She couldn’t just distance herself from them, she _was_ their lawyer after all, and if she didn’t handle this correctly who was to say they wouldn’t retaliate against her as well? No, she needed to take them out of the game entirely to ensure her own survival from both sides. She wasn’t _supposed_ to break attorney-client privilege, but this went beyond measly ethics. 

It might end her career, but at least she would be _alive_. 

Continuing to pace, Charlotte let out another muttered string of swear words. 

_***CoS***_

The car ride had been tense and silent, Beatrice caught between wanting to cry, scream in anger, and curl up into a small corner to hide. Regardless of how she felt, of what rage she might have towards someone who had hurt the most important person in her life, she was absolutely certain it paled in comparison to that of the man driving them. 

Trixie had never seen her employer angry before. 

Annoyed? Yes 

Irritated? Yes 

A bit peeved at an interruption? Sure 

But truly _wrathful?_ Not even close. 

Body language was the key, as she had learned through years of experience. Small twitches in his hands, a narrowed gaze, an uptight and tense posture, and the frown that was somewhere between sad and overly exaggerated. All signs of what was billowing beneath the surface of his perfect features. More than any of this though was the silence. Lucifer Morningstar was not a quiet man. He was loud and made his opinions known regardless of what they were. He was of the opinion, or so she gathered, that subterfuge and hidden emotions were for those whose job revolved around such things. 

This man was not one of those people. 

Pulling into the hospital parking, the man made no effort of driving around to find an empty spot, as one might do, instead just picking one reserved for executives. Trixie wasn’t sure if he had chosen it out of spite, unconcern, or if he actually _was_ one of the owners but opted not to inquire further. 

Bolting from the car she sprinted inside, ignoring angry calls for her to slow down. She wasn’t sure where to go, hadn’t received any messages from Ella, and was utterly at a loss. Luckily, she _had_ met the young woman before and picked up on her presence at the nearby reception desk. 

“ _Look_ ” the lab tech growled, hands planted solidly on the surface before her, “I _understand_ what you are saying but my friend is back there, _hurt_ , and I just want a _fucking update_ on her condition.” 

It was a glare that might have sent weaker individuals running, but the receptionist was an older woman, and apparently made of steel, “And _I_ am telling you that unless you are a family member, or hold power of attorney, we do not disclose information on patients to _anyone_ much less someone’s ‘friend’.” 

“Ella” 

The woman turned, tears obvious in her eyes and despair covering her facial features. Beatrice understood immediately, she felt helpless, _useless_ even, and it was only adding to everything else that was being forced upon her. 

Without thinking she pulled her into a hug, allowing the sobbing to be muffled by her body. “I-I’m sorry I couldn’t get any info. I couldn’t…” 

“It’s okay, I promise.” 

Neither noticed the man walking up to the desk, save for the woman seated behind it, whose eyes instantly roved up and down his form. “Can I help you mister…” 

“Morningstar. Chloe Decker’s room number and an update on her status.” 

“Are you family sir?” 

“No” 

The receptionist hardened once more, “Then as I informed the other woman, we don’t…” 

“Does it look like I care?” There was an edge to his voice, one that had _everyone_ in the area flinching back. Emotions warred on the seated woman’s face, until another male interrupted. 

“Is something wrong here?” 

Lucifer turned, and noted the doctor’s uniform and identification card. “Chloe Decker, her room and condition, _now_.” 

A moment passed, before the man’s eyes widened in recognition. “I… didn’t recognize you mister Morningstar sir, I apolo…” 

“I won’t repeat myself again.” 

“Y-yes, yes of course sir right this way.” 

Lucifer gestured towards the two women to follow, much to the shock of the other staff nearby. As they walked away, he called back, same hardened tone as before, “You might want to memorize the names of your wards.” 

Puzzled, the receptionist glanced over at the list, and then promptly paled when she saw ‘Morningstar’ as one of the main benefactors. 

_***CoS***_

“I am _very_ sorry about that sir, sometimes our staff can be a bit overzealous.” The doctor attempted a laugh to relieve tension, but none of the other three so much as smiled at the gesture. “Uhm, yes well like I was saying Miss Decker is still in surgery. From there she will be kept in recovery until we are sure that the danger of infection or internal bleeding are passed.” 

“Where was she shot?” Ella immediately inquired, earning the man’s attention for the first time. “Oh, uhm well let me see here…” They reached one of the more private rooms and he took a clipboard from a plastic holder on the wall. Skimming over it the man remained silent, mouthing a few words to himself as she shuffled between pages, frowning as he did so. After a minute, the youngest woman gave up on waiting, and promptly snatched the chart from him. 

“Two gunshot wounds, one entered her back, exited out of her chest, through and through. The second ricocheted off a rib after passing through her arm. Major internal bleeding, first shot damaged her right lung, second missed any major organs. Amount of blood loss…” She continued reading off, years of schooling allowing her to understand and analyze the report effortlessly. “Full recovery likely, but recovery time will vary from three months to a year.” 

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, “She is expected to be out of surgery in the next hour or two. Perhaps it would be more comfortable if…” 

“Two more chairs,” Lucifer answered, as if he had been asked. “And replace the ones in here with a more comfortable version.” 

“I uhm… well I will have a nurse…” 

“ _You_ ” The Devil growled, and the man hastily nodded in understanding. “Yes, yes of course I will just be a second.” Minutes later he returned, wheeling in two, considerably more padded, seating arrangements. Then departed to find two more. 

_***CoS***_

The police were, as usual, completely useless. Hacking into their system gave barely information other than the location Chloe had been shot. They had no leads, no witnesses, no forensic evidence of value, and no suspects. 

Amateurs, at best. Maze had always understood _why_ mortals were not allowed to hunt down any wayward souls, but this was a painfully obvious confirmation. Making her way to the scene the demoness knelt, rubbing her fingers into a blood stain before touching it to her tongue. Definitely the blonde’s, and the thought lit a flame of rage inside of her. 

Though she may be destined to be the future Queen of Hell, it still felt like Chloe belonged to _her_. They had shared something, a connection she had never felt with anyone, or anything, else. Being with her, touching her, being _touched_ by her, and just watching her get fucked was the most arousing, world defining event of her extensive existence. 

And now? Now someone was trying to take that away from her, from _them_ , and this frightened her. She knew, deep down, that Chloe was still a good person, and if she passed away would be forever beyond their reach in the Silver City. Despite everything that was going on there was little chance Lucifer would start a full war against Heaven, even if it meant trying to retrieve the blonde. 

Mazikeen walked through the apartment, allowing herself a few moments to bask in the woman’s scent and belongings. They needed to move her out of her, to somewhere _safe_ and close. This shithole wasn’t nice enough to be the blonde’s toilet, much less her home and the thought that this might be the last place she would have lived at… 

Shaking her head, the demon focused on the task at hand, if nothing else but to prevent her from going on a killing spree. It was a bad neighborhood, which meant that the other tenants were not likely to talk with cops. 

But they _would_ talk to her, she would make sure of it. 

_***CoS***_

The King of Hell looked down at his phone, eyes unblinking as he read over the last text message again and again. 

She wanted to know everything. he knew she would but figured it would take longer for her to make the leap. The thought of explaining, of the truth, it worried him for some odd reason. He shouldn’t be, he was the Devil after all, but even the ruler of Hell, and most of Earth at this point, couldn’t bend free will. 

If she was going to be his future Queen, it had to be _her choice_. There wasn’t enough time though, not enough to watch her part ways with the old, decaying world and join him in a place where morality was based on perspective rather than what others enforced. If she found out today, would she be horrified or just terrified? 

He needed more time, more time with her to show the woman just what he could offer her. Who needed a job when he could give her a throne? Who would care about coworkers when she could have a harem the size of a city? Who needed friends when she could take them as lovers and consorts? Why would she need to follow the law if it would change based on her mood? 

Time, that was all they needed, and it might just be the one thing he runs out of. 

_***CoS***_

Beatrice tried her best to hold in the sob when the nurses wheeled the bed in, but it wasn’t easy. Her best friend was strapped down, I.V.s attached to her arms, wires connecting her to machines that followed closely behind, and looking paler than she had ever seen _anyone_. 

Next to her, Ella looked just as devastated, and stood as if to help but remained silent and frozen. 

“Family?” One nurse inquired to those in the room, with Beatrice hesitantly stepping forward. Okay, so she wasn’t _exactly_ related, but they had been practically sisters growing up and the blonde had no other living family at this point. Seemingly content with the answer the woman grabbed a pack of papers from the bottom of the bed. “She will be out for at least the rest of the day, probably most of tomorrow too. We have basic instructions written down for when she is released. I wanted to make sure someone had them early just in case you need to make arrangements.” 

“Arrangements?” Ella parroted, fear creeping up her spine at the word. That term was usually meant for funerals in their world. 

Seeing the distress, or perhaps hearing it, the nurse quickly corrected her. “For her recovery. The doctors won’t want her moving around too much or doing anything strenuous. No stairs, no standing showers, no uneven surfaces, or anything that might cause her to fall. She’s also going to need a softer diet for at least a month after she is released.” 

This time it was the man who stepped in, “Any idea of when that will be?” 

“It depends on her to be honest. It might be a week or two, it might be six months. Everyone heals at a different rate.” 

_***CoS***_

Finding the first connection was easy. Sure, Chloe’s neighbors might not want to talk to cops, but a sexy woman in leather? Her creep a few doors down was more than happy to let her inside. Their time together probably didn’t go quite as he thought it would, what with the whole slicing off a few fingers thing, but she got her answers regardless. 

A cop had been seen snooping around the area, and not the one who lived in the apartment. This one was shady, shady enough that he _almost_ looked like he belonged there, and probably had been engaging in one illegal activity or another in the neighborhood. There weren’t any cameras, but at least Maze had somewhere to start, and was one step closer to finishing up her task and being able to join them at the hospital. 

Seriously, Lilith might be an incompetent bitch, but she could at _least_ track down one stupid human, why not make _her_ do this? 

_She_ should be with her Lord, watching over their future Queen, making sure she was safe, comfortable, _protected_. Going through the L.A.P.D.’s roster had been a simple task, the cops never did have any awareness of what went on inside their own building. 

A handful of officers had been on duty, and thus monitored, during the incident. They were all off the hook. That only left a small group to go through. Take out the females and it was an even shorter list. Glancing over the photos she immediately stopped on two in particular. 

She vaguely remembered them now from Lux, both creepy older guys who had nothing better to do than leer at women and try to con free drinks out of patrons and staff with a flash of their badges. 

So, the question remained, was it the gross ass ex-husband, or the maggot he was working with? 

_***CoS***_

Espinoza had been easy to track down. He was hanging around one of the law firms in town like a lost little stalker, occasionally looking up at the building before making an unanswered phone call. Maze frowned, this certainly didn’t _absolve_ him of anything, he could just as easily have been trying to find a lawyer for his crimes, but he didn’t smell of blood or gunpowder. His gun was also unfired, a fully loaded clip and perfectly cleaned. 

Did he have a backup that he had used? Possible, but the man was clearly not the sharpest knife in the armory. Instead of pursuing him further she made a note of the number he was dialing, because it was painful how unaware humans could be of her presence, and the name he whined when the only answer he received was an automated message. 

Once more she departed to find her prey, and once more she tracked them down with ruthless intent. Graham was a bit more challenging for a hunt, but not by much. The man had left town, grabbed a bag of clothes, a suitcase full of money, and sped off into the sunset. 

Or at least that was what he had _tried_ to do, but cars pale in comparison to the speed of a demon, especially one on the hunt. She caught up to him at a crappy motel on the border of Washington. Words were not exchanged, although he had unloaded a full magazine from his pistol when she had kicked in the door. 

Guns, such a trivial human invention. Make a small explosion and push a piece of metal through a hole and hope it hits something. But his _had_ hit something, hadn’t it? The previous evening that pathetic little man had used the weapon against her lover, against the future _Queen of Hell_. 

The object was crushed in his hand, and she had to fight the urge to begin ripping him apart moments later. Oh, how easy it would be, tear out his eyes, break his fingers, shatter bones, cut muscles, bash skin, torture, hurt, pain, agony. 

But her Lord had made his command, and while she had been foolish enough to question the first, she was _not_ blood-drunk enough to ignore the second. Instead, a strike to the throat had him on the floor, gagging. From there it was a simple task to drag him out by his leg and into the trunk of her car. 

As she made her way back towards the driver seat, she paused for just a moment considering the logistics of car-sex with Chloe before the reality of the situation returned to her and she slammed the door behind her. If this bastard killed her Queen, then Hell will be a paradise compared to what she would do to him. 

_***CoS***_

A buzzing in his pocket alerted Lucifer to an incoming call, from his lieutenant based upon the pattern. Excusing himself, and trusting Chloe’s two closest friends to keep watch, the man went into the private bathroom. 

“Report” 

“Found him.” 

“Name?” 

“Malcolm Graham, that creep who was partnered with her douchey ex.” 

Memories flashed as he recalled the meeting, “Ah yes, the one with the death wish.” He can practically hear her smirk and confirming nod. “You’ve brought him in then?” 

“Of course, he’s chained up in your favorite cell.” 

“Wonderful. Summon Lilith, once she is there and watching him you may join us.” 

A sigh of something, relief perhaps, or maybe annoyance at another task, sounds from her end but she confirms the order and hangs up. Turning, the Devil pauses at the woman standing in the doorway, staring at him with such a blank gaze that he isn’t quite sure what she will say. 

He is impressed, to say the least. 

“On your phone, that was one of your people?” 

He nods, “Mazikeen, you have likely met her.” 

“And the person, he is the one who shot Chloe?” 

“Yes, at the very least him. We will be looking for a connection to others as well.” There was no doubt in his mind that Maze was correct, she would never fail at such an assignment. 

Ella pauses, and glances back at the, still sleeping, blonde. “You aren’t going to turn him into the police, are you?” 

“No” 

This time she nods, but it is in understanding rather than confirming. “Make sure it _hurts_.” 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** I am not a doctor or a medical student, I have literally no experience in giving estimated recovery times from gunshot wounds. In all likelihood, two major injuries should take _years_ if not longer to completely heal but for the sake of the story I would rather it not. Plus, in the television show both Chloe _and_ Lucifer are shot and make full recoveries in what seems like weeks or months, hours for Lucifer, but no one seems shocked by that fact. 


	11. Obsession II

**City of Sin**

Obsession II

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker was sitting at her desk in the precinct typing absently at the keyboard. It had been a slow day, and she was more just trying to waste time before going home than being productive. 

“You need to be careful” A voice suddenly declared, shocking the woman from whatever she had been thinking about and drawing attention to the young woman now seated across from her. She was on the short side, with obvious blunt bangs and a neutral expression adorning her neutral expression. 

“Uhm, hello, who are you?” 

“I am…” She replied, but whatever came next didn’t seem to reach the blonde’s ears, forcing a frown. The response earned a similar expression on her guest, “Odd, I thought he would have told you by now. Well don’t worry too much about it or you’ll get a headache. I wanted to warn you about agent Canaan. He is not what he seems.” 

The detective blinked in confusion. Oh yes, the federal agent. Why was it so difficult to remember who the man was? “Why are you…” 

“I’m going to need a favor in the future,” she replied easily. “The best way to do that would be to begin earning it now, that and…” she trailed off, and Chloe noticed her gaze shift for a split second, looking towards Ella’s lab. “But don’t worry about that now, just remember what I said. They are both dangerous, especially when pushed. Take care of yourself Chloe, we will speak again soon.” 

She wanted to ask more, wanted to demand answers and how this young woman seemed to know so much about both her and others. Instead, her voice came out silent. She couldn’t speak, and she was in pain all over. 

What was happening? Why were the lights beginning to grow dark? Why couldn’t she speak or move? Why… 

She looked down, and there was blood covering her chest. 

What… 

A strangled groan emanated from the blonde as she opened her eyes and took in unfamiliar gray walls. 

_***CoS***_

The sound, an alien one in a room that was almost always silent save for the occasional whispered conversation and the soft beeps of machines, immediately drew the attention of everyone else. 

“Chloe?” 

Another groan and the blonde attempted to move, only to find a pair of hand gently keeping her down, “No, you aren’t supposed to get up. It’s Beatrice, everything is okay I promise just stay still okay?” 

Another attempt at answering was choked out. “Hold on a second, Ella is grabbing a nurse to get the tube out.” 

Tube? Why was there a tube down her throat? Where was she? Why was Beatrice and Ella there? Why… 

She felt the plastic slide out a moment later and gagged a bit when she could finally breathe again. “Worse than a shot” she managed to mutter out, earning a snort of laughter from her best friend, both remembering how much they hated vaccines when they were younger. 

The nurse continued to check up on a few things, before making some adjustments to her painkiller and departing. “Where, where am I?” 

“In the hospital, my dear. What all do you remember?” 

Chloe frowned and slowly brought her arm up to rub her forehead, “I… was coming home and then texted you and then… pain?” A whimper escaped from her best friend as she reached for her hand. 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered for a moment, a flash of red appearing and disappearing before anyone could even notice, “You were shot at your apartment. You were in surgery until yesterday.” 

“O-oh…” she trailed off, falling silent for a moment, “Did they catch him?” 

“No, not yet.” 

Chloe’s gaze fell onto the crime forensic technician, who shook her head, “Sorry, I haven’t exactly been back to work since I found out.” 

“They just… let you take time off?” The injured woman figured they might deny the request if it wasn’t put in with enough notice, a ridiculous policy in her opinion. 

Again, Ella merely shrugged, “I didn’t exactly ask. More of I found out and then left. I haven’t spoken to anyone since then.” 

“Ella…” Chloe attempted to scold, despite the warmth that formed inside at her friend’s actions. “You are already under investigation, I don’t want you losing your job over this.” 

“Fuck em” the Latino woman replied, earning a snort from Beatrice, “No seriously, if I am going to get fired because I am visiting my best friend in the hospital _after she was shot_ then at least it is a better reason than being framed.” 

Lucifer glanced back and forth between the two throughout the conversation, frowning as it continued. “Framed? You never mentioned anything like this to me.” 

“Not really something you can help with Lucifer,” Chloe noted softly, “I’ve taken advantage of you and our relationship enough as is.” 

“Nonsense, I’ll make a few calls and ensure that Miss Lopez’ job will be secure from any investigations but that is for later. How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, tired, overall a bit confused.” 

Ella nodded, “All understandable. I’ve talked with the doctor and those are all common side effects of both the operations and the medicine you are on.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

The girl shrugged, “Two days now? It isn’t important Chloe I already told you I don’t care if I get fired.” 

“You need to get some rest too.” 

“I’m…” 

But she was interrupted by Mazikeen, strolling into the room, “I think she’s trying to tell you that you smell and need a shower.” 

The woman blinked, before taking a discreet sniff of her shirt and flinching backwards, “Oh… okay yeah that’s fair. I’ll run home real quick and get changed then come back okay?” 

A fearful thought crossed the detective’s mind, “Wait why don’t you…” 

“Use Lux of course.” Lucifer interrupted, picking up on the injured woman’s fears. “With the shooter still on the loose we don’t want to risk anything. You and Beatrice use my loft to clean up and get some rest then you can swap out later today with myself and Mazikeen. I’m sure Eve would love an update and to do some outfit shopping with you two.” 

Hesitantly the two stood and left, promising they would be back later that evening. Mazikeen immediately shut the door behind them, leaving only three remaining individuals. 

“I promise you they will be safe at Lux.” Lucifer assured, earning a hesitant nod from the detective. 

“I just… if someone went after me then they might go after someone else I care about as well. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.” 

Maze sat in a chair next to the bed, “He won’t hurt them, I promise.” 

The blonde stiffened, “I thought they didn’t know who was responsible.” 

Biting her lip, the demoness let out a whispered swear. “I uh…” 

“You know who it is don’t you… is he… is he at Lux?” 

Shaking his head, the club owner reassured her otherwise, “No, of course not my dear. He is several levels _below_ Lux, chained up and completely secure I assure you.” 

Chloe’s world, and head, spun. They had _kidnapped_ someone and were probably going to kill him. She knew this was a possibility, deep in her mind, but having it spoken so bluntly brought those fears and doubts back to the forefront of her mind. “I… I don’t know how to handle this Lucifer. I mean I know you are some sort of mafia boss or crime lord or… something but I… I haven’t figured out what to think, how to deal with this fact.” 

A sad expression flashed across the Devil’s face, “Chloe, I can assure you that whatever you think I am, I promise it is far worse.” Ignoring the sudden intake of breath the man pushed forward. “It has to do with what you texted me, the mystery I gave to you. Once you know the truth…” 

“Then maybe we can wait?” Maze interrupted, a small amount of desperation in her voice, “Just for a little bit? The doctor wants you to rest right? Less stress, worrying, and more recovering.” 

The detective understood without asking further. The dark-skinned woman was scared something would change, that she would hate them both, or at least Lucifer and by extension herself. It was something Chloe didn’t want either. She didn’t _want_ to lose them, didn’t want to give up the friends and lovers she had made. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” 

_***CoS***_

“How is she?” The interruption caught both women off balance, and they turned to where Eve was standing, uncertainty and a twinge of fear on her face. “Maze told me what happened. I know I’m not exactly close to Detective Decker but…” 

“She is recovering, still really weak though.” Ella interrupted, seeing that the woman before them did genuinely seem to care. “You can just call her Chloe though, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” 

A soft blush appeared on her face, “When she’s released, if you need help taking care of her… I mean I can certainly help if that’s okay. I can cook, clean, and just help with anything she needs.” 

This time it was Beatrice who nodded. Although she didn’t live at Lux, she certainly knew who Eve was, and how close she was with both Lucifer and Maze. If she were being honest, she would have probably approached Chloe closer to her release about how comfortable she might be with the other’s help. 

Eve was almost motherly in how she took care of others, or maybe wifely depending on what views one took about gender roles. 

“We will certainly be able to use the help Eve, just let us talk to Chloe about it today and it should be fine.” 

She nodded, “Thank you. You two look like you could use some clean clothes, let’s find out what fits.” 

_***CoS***_

Ella wasn’t quite sure what it was that drew her attention. Maybe it was their appearance, just enough to be strange, or the scene they were making. Shit, maybe it was just her nerves ever since being told about her friend and being on edge. 

Either way she delayed her journey towards the elevator with Beatrice and moved a bit closer to the older couple. 

“…Are just so worried for our daughter, we heard about what happened, but we weren’t contacted for some reason. We had a falling out, but she is still our daughter.” 

The lab tech’s frowned deepened, something didn’t’ feel right about the situation, or the conversation. 

Regardless, the woman at the desk seemed to be taking pity on the older two. “I am so sorry for what you two must have been going through, let me just look up her room number Mrs. Decker.” 

_Decker_

A quick glance saw confusion replaced with rage in her companion’s eyes, and the two made a mental agreement on how to approach. 

“Oh my _gosh,_ Mrs. Decker, how are you?” 

The woman turned to face the two young individuals, confusion on her face followed by hesitance. “Well, it has been a very difficult time…” 

Beatrice nodded, “I know, what with Chloe and all. You remember me, right? From Middle school?” 

Glancing towards the man, and receiving no help for her effort, the woman hesitantly nodded, “Yes… yes of course I’m just… well like I said Chloe and I have been out of touch for so long that…” 

“Trixie” 

“Trixie, yes of course. How are you dear?” 

The stripper forced a fake smile in response. “I’m doing okay, stressed like you I’m sure. Ella and I are both just so happy to see you here.” 

This time the man nodded, trying to take any suspicion away from his ‘wife’. “Well, we are happy to see you both too.” 

Ella picked up the conversation, “Are you both feeling okay? I’m a bit surprised to see you both up and about after the whole… well you both being dead for over a decade situation.” 

The two gaped and struggled for a response, while the receptionist’s eyes widened a moment later and reached for the phone to call security. By the time any of the glorified mall cops arrived the two had fled, leaving two fuming women and an apologetic woman behind. 

_***CoS***_

“I cannot _fucking_ believe that!” Beatrice snapped as she entered Chloe’s room with Ella, “I mean, I get reporters are bottom feeders, but I figured they would have at least _a little_ decency!” 

The three occupants looked up, with Maze speaking first, “Who do I need to kill now?” It was asked so casually that it elicited a laugh from the two. Chloe, on the other hand forced an uncomfortable smile, not entirely sure about whether the dark-skinned beauty was being serious or not. 

“Some… _bitch_ was trying to pose as Chloe’s mom, and I assume the asshole with her was trying to be a comforting husband or something. They ran off before security could show up though.” 

Lucifer frowned, before pulling a phone from his pocket and pressing a few buttons. A moment later his conversation was overheard by the others. “Yes, this is Lucifer Morningstar… yes _that_ Lucifer. It has come to my attention that Miss Decker’s recovery at the hospital is being interrupted by some rather rude intruders. From now on _all_ guests looking for information, or to have any interaction with her in any way will be sent by me first. Yes, that is correct, even gifts. You may call this number for authorization.” With that he hung up and gave a smile, “Problem solved, we really should have done this sooner.” 

Before anyone could change the topic, the injured blonde decided to perhaps ease into the situation she would be living in. “Lucifer, do you _own_ the hospital or something?” 

The man shook his head, “No, but I am the largest donor towards it, giving up a few million here and there tends to earn a few privileges besides just my name on a building.” 

Something urged her forward, an idea that gave her a burst of renewed hope, “Do you contribute to anything else? I mean a hospital is an odd choice I would think.” 

This time he nodded, albeit a bit slower and with a bit of puzzlement in his eyes. “Yes, of course. Numerous medical facilities, universities, relief funds, those sorts of things.” 

While the two former residents of Hell remained unaware of the significance, Ella did not. “That’s really charitable of you. Does that mean anything with the reference of ‘Morningstar’ is due to you?” 

He blinked a few times, “Yes, I suppose so.” 

“That… is really amazing of you.” The blonde praised, and if the Devil sat just a bit taller then no one was going to say anything about it. 

_***CoS***_

It was a question that Chloe had been dreading ever since her mind caught up to the situation that she was stuck in. “Do you have anyone to stay with dear?” 

She didn’t, not really. Sure, she was dating Lucifer and had best friends she was incredibly close with but… but they weren’t family. No one was obligated, by blood or otherwise, to help her recover. Her friends all had jobs, Lucifer had a club, and probably a crime syndicate, to run. 

She sure as _fuck_ wasn’t going to even consider her ex as an option. 

“She will be staying with me.” 

All heads turned towards the sole male in the room, who looked casual at the answer, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I have a full staff and employees who will wait on her hand and foot.” The man’s eyes took in the other women sitting nearby, “And of course her friends are more than welcome to help as much as they want.” 

Beatrice nodded almost immediately, “Definitely. She won’t be alone or doing anything strenuous.” 

The nurse nodded, before making a few notes on the paper-filled clipboard and departing. Turning, the blonde opened her mouth to either protest or thank them, she wasn’t quite sure which at this point, but was interrupted. 

“You _aren’t_ going back to that fucking shithole Chloe.” Surprisingly, it was Maze whose object was the most forceful. 

Lucifer nodded, “Quite right, we will have everything transferred over in the next few days. Your lease will be paid off and you will be moving in once you are cleared medically.” 

“But I…” 

“Chloe…” Ella whispered, tears forming in her eyes, “ _Please_.” 

Her heart sank a bit, and the decision was made, “Okay… okay that’s… thank you, all of you. I just don’t want to be a burden.” 

“And you won’t be my dear. If the situation were reversed would you consider any of us a burden?” Despite injuries, she quickly shook her head, No, of course not. Fuck she would give up her home, all her possessions, and her _life_ in a heartbeat if she thought it would save one of them. “Then don’t think we will see you that way.” 

“Honestly,” Maze grumbled, “You should just move in permanently rather than ever going back to that place.” 

The comment seemed to hover in the air, no one making any obvious remarks, until Lucifer let out a sigh, “Discussions for another time hm? One problem at a time as it were.” 

_***CoS***_

Lucifer had some ‘business’ to take care of, Ella was being called in for an interview early the next day for something work related, and Beatrice looked ready to pass out. All these factors created a ‘perfect storm’ in which the only one who had time to stay with her was Mazikeen. 

Initially, Chloe had tried to give her the evening off as well, “Oh, that’s okay I think I can be alone one night if you have plans or just need a night off.” 

But the dark-skinned woman had merely shrugged her off, saying she didn’t mind in the least bit. 

Thus, the others slowly departed, leaving only the two women, and an awkward silence. Chloe wasn’t quite sure _how_ to talk to the woman. The only interactions they had ever truly had were of a sexual nature, either physically or simply in conversation. 

Time dragged on for what felt like hours, until the door slid open and one of the doctors came in, “So, how are you feeling today Chloe?” 

Not noticing, or perhaps ignoring, the uncomfortable shift in the other woman when the man used her first name, the blonde gave a slight shrug, “Okay, I guess. Still sore and I don’t have much energy to even try and move around.” 

He nodded, “That’s normal. You lost a lot of blood along with the physical trauma. Add to that your lack of solid food and it will likely be a while before you can even get up the strength to stand, much less walk. We do need to check a few things though so if you are able to sit up a bit.” 

She did as instructed, but when he moved to begin unbuttoning her shirt a hand grabbed his wrist, the other woman now standing next to the bed with a warning in her eyes. 

“Maze, it’s okay he needs to check my injury.” 

Slowly the man was released, who made a subtle pass at rubbing his forearm from the pain and continued his procedure. “Okay, this might sting a bit but that’s normal” he warned, eyes glancing over to the other woman for a moment before cutting the wrap to expose the stapled wound. 

“Alright, I need to check around so just bear with me.” 

The injured woman was about to respond when he pressed a metallic tool against her, earning a whimper of pain while she reached for something to grab in response. The closest thing, however, was Maze’s hand, which she tightened her own fingers around instinctively. 

Another hint of pressure sent another wave of pain through her, and she swore she bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood. 

Mazikeen, in the meantime, was staring, fixated on where they were joined. Chloe was holding her hand, squeezing it actually, in what she understood was a human attempt at dulling pain or comforting oneself. 

She had _never_ had it happen to her before. No one went to a demon for comfort, or to get away from pain. Hell, no one had really sought her out for much of anything unless they wanted a favor or sex. 

Chloe, and to an extent Trixie, were the only two she could think of off the top of her head. 

And now? Now the, potential, future Queen was holding onto her as if her life depended on it. Another whimper of pain and something shifted inside the demon, her hand twisted around, allowing her to give a gentle squeeze back in reassurance. 

She wasn’t the best with words, generally preferring actions, but she hoped this would get her point across. ‘I’m not going anywhere’ she whispered in her mind, ‘you’re safe, I’ll protect you.’ 

An eternity passed, an eternity of being forced to listen to the blonde whimper in pain, of being hurt to heal, until the doctor finally seemed to have finished. “Alright, all done. You are re-wrapped and your wounds are healing nicely. No signs of infection either. Keep doing what you are doing Chloe, low stress, eat what you can, minimize movement for the time being, and lots of rest.” 

Practically panting, Chloe gave a nod and the man departed, although his steps were just a bit faster than normal, as if to distance himself from her ‘bodyguard.’ A moment or two passed before Maze figured the blonde wouldn’t want to be touching her any longer, and moved to pull her hand back, “I’ll uh, get you something to…” only to have the other squeeze just a bit tighter. 

“Please don’t leave.” the injured woman whispered, desperation now in her voice. “It hurts less with you here and… I’m scared.” 

Shit 

Maze did _not_ know how to comfort a scared human, especially one in pain. She was usually the reason they were in such a state in the first place. “What can I do?” 

“Can you hold me?” 

Okay, _that_ was something the demoness could do… probably. Looking at the wires, and the already small bed, Maze planned out her position in an instant. She was good at moving around undetected and getting into the bed was a simple task for her. 

Soon enough the two were lying next to each other, with Chloe holding her in an almost suffocatingly tight embrace. Strangely enough, the blonde fell asleep minutes later, and Mazikeen could imagine doing the same, if the situation were not as it were. Instead, she was hyper aware of the injured woman resting in her arms, and of any movement or sound in the nearby area. 

_***CoS***_

His phone gave out a low tone, signaling an incoming call, just as they were about to step onto the elevator. With a glance, and a sigh, Lucifer stepped back out, followed closely by a confused Ella Lopez, and answered his cellular phone. 

“Yes?” He didn’t give his name when answering a phone, because _they_ were calling _him_. It was a receptionist, apparently someone was asking for his future, hopefully, Queen. Inwardly, he hoped it was another group of con artists or reporters, because Mazikeen had been a bit pissy ever since she was denied the initial rights to torture the cop who had shot Chloe and could certainly use a bit of fun. “I will be right there.” 

“Anything wrong?” The woman at his side inquired. 

Normally he wouldn’t have bothered answering such a frivolous question, but she was rather close to the blonde and there was more than a little chance she would end up in Chloe’s court of lovers or pets. 

Depending on how you looked at it. 

“Someone wants to speak with her.” He didn’t need to explain further, if the tightening in her face was any indication. Minutes later and they were back, and for once the individual at the front desk was actually being useful rather than just a hindrance. 

“What about ‘police business’ don’t you understand?” The man snapped, clearly annoyed at being told ‘no’. 

“And what part of ‘this is a hospital, and you aren’t in charge here’ don’t _you_ understand, detective?” 

Amidst the stare down, the lab technician seemed to have come to a decision and marched up towards him. “What are you doing here Dan?” 

“E-Ella?” The man sputtered, as if he had been caught, yet again, at Lux. “What are you doing here? I thought you were talking to the captain.” 

Her eyes narrowed. Apparently, he was looking for the time when Chloe would be most alone to speak with her. “I _did_ talk to him, about where I have been for the past few days.” 

This is where the, thus far silent, man decided to intervene, “And I gave a few helpful mentions of how empathetic Miss Lopez has been, barely leaving Chloe’s side for a moment. Can you believe that your boss was considering punishing her for such devotion? Imagine how bad the publicity would be if an officer of the law was shot and not a single one of her coworkers visited.” 

“I’m here now.” The annoyance proclaimed, and Lucifer didn’t even bother to hide the roll of his eyes. 

Why should he, after all? 

Before he could start a new argument, Ella refocused the conversation on herself, “Again, Dan, _why are you here?”_

“I need to interview Chloe concerning the case, official police business.” 

She blatantly made eye contact with the club owner, who nodded in turn. They both knew the shooter would never be found, but at least this way it would divert suspicion from anyone in particular. 

“Fine, follow us.” 

_***CoS***_

It was an… odd scene that the three walked into after an elevator ride and the walk down a private hallway. The two women were still sharing a bed, Chloe still practically wrapping herself around the dark-skinned demon, and Mazikeen had been gently stroking her hair for the better part of an hour. 

Unfortunately, it seemed as though all of his time in the police had never taught Dan Espinoza anything about subtlety. 

“Chloe _what the fuck!?”_

The blonde groaned from the noise, and Maze gave a ‘if you speak again, I’ll rip your throat out’ glare towards the man. 

“Loud…” the blonde muttered, burying her face further into her partner’s chest, much to the other woman’s delight. 

Ella coughed awkwardly, which seemed to finally wake up the injured woman. She turned, frowning at the intrusion but rather than freak out or overreact merely gave a grumbled, “Could you turn the light’s down. It’s really bright.” Lucifer did as requested, dimming those above them and closing the door enough to keep out most from the hallway. Seeing as she no longer needed to squint the detective disentangled herself and sat up as best she could. “What’s wrong now?” 

“What’s _wrong_ ” her ex-husband seethed, “You are _sleeping_ with a woman!” 

Mazikeen looked ready to throw in a lewd comment but held back. The woman lying next to her, however, seemed to have grown tired of the arguments. “It isn’t like you walked in on us having sex Dan, and we aren’t married. Get over it.” 

He openly gaped at the response. Sure, he and Chloe hadn’t been best friends following the divorce, but she had never been so blunt towards him before. “People are going to get the wrong _idea_ Chloe.” 

Whatever he was expecting, the shrug he received was certainly not it. “Pretty sure we are past the ‘wrong idea’ stage. Maze and I have already had sex.” 

If there was gaping before, it was jaw dropping silence now, at least until a familiar glint formed in the club owner’s eyes, “Oh? Did I miss something? Other than our threesome I wasn’t aware you two had ‘bonded’.” 

Now even Ella was wide-eyed in surprise, but the blonde laughed it off, “No, that was what I was referring to. I don’t think I’m cleared for anything that intense or physical yet.” 

“Soon as you are though…” the dark-skinned woman muttered, one of her hands, which had been underneath the blankets, stealthily sliding across the blonde’s thighs, earning a bit of a twitch from her ‘victim’. 

“Ch-Chloe, what the…” 

“I haven’t eaten yet Dan and the doctors probably want to talk to me this morning as well. So, if you are here for something _other_ than overreacting about my sex life…” 

The man finally caught the hint, and fumbled around with a notepad, “Well uh, we _are_ doing an investigation and all things considered we thought it best to do your interview as soon as possible.” 

She nodded, expecting this already. Interviewing the victim was standard police procedure that while no one enjoyed, on either side of the conversation, it needed to be done. The sooner the better considering how memories could fall into a haze. 

“Where were you three nights ago?” 

Blinking, and frowning in confusion, she mentally figured out how many days she had _actually_ been in the hospital. “Well, it depends on the time. I got home around seven-thirty and then…” 

“After that.” He interrupted, now earning annoyed expressions from the others as well. 

“The hospital, when they were operating on me.” 

He scribbled a few things down, “Did you speak with Malcolm Graham at any point that day?” 

Her blood froze, _Graham?_ Was he the shooter? No, that couldn’t be right. Sure, the guy was a creep and a perv but a cold-blooded murderer? It didn’t fit his personality, the guy was too much of a coward to actually pull the trigger, much less against a cop. 

“Is he a suspect?” 

Dan looked up, confusion on his face, “What? No, he’s missing.” 

Her mind spun, so her ex’s partner was missing, and they were talking to _her_ about it? Why? “Okay… what does this have to do with me? Do they think whoever shot me was involved with…” 

“A cop is _missing_ Chloe. Focus on him rather than yourself for a second.” 

Ah, so it wasn’t about her at all. Her expression turned to stone as she blanked her features. “I saw him at the police station several times throughout the day during my shift. I do not remember exact times, but he appeared to be acting a bit more jumpy than usual. I did not see him after he left for the day around four.” 

The man jotted a few things down, “What would you say was your…” 

“This can wait.” Lucifer interrupted, far past the point of dealing with the douche. “Chloe undoubtedly has an alibi for any point in… ‘whoever you said went missing’s’ disappearance. Unless you think she kidnapped him after being shot multiple times?” 

Dan opened his mouth to reply, when a snarl came from the demoness, “That means leave, _now_.” 

After he practically bolted from the room Chloe shook her head sadly, “Guess they don’t care at all.” 

A hand found hers and gave a gentle squeeze, “We _do_ though.” 

The blonde allowed a smile to break through the sadness. 

_***CoS***_

While Mazikeen and Lucifer had returned to Lux, presumably to freshen up and change, it had been Ella and Beatrice who stayed behind to keep her company. Her best friend was currently sleeping in a chair, while Ella had opted to go for a cup of coffee to help stay awake, much to Chloe’s protest about simply getting some rest as well. 

It was a moment of silence; broken only by the beeping of the machine’s she was strapped to in the evenings and the quiet breathing of her friend. Chloe began review everything she knew, everything she had been told and had found out since waking up. 

There were a lot of things that she needed to decide upon, to analyze and come to grips with or… she banished the idea of completely abandoning Lucifer and Mazikeen. Sure, they might have done some bad things, but they always seemed to be for _good reasons_. Lucifer wasn’t, as far as she knew, ordering the murders of innocent people. If anything, he was more resolute about bringing criminals to justice, especially those who seemed to avoid persecution through normal means. 

The question was, could she set aside what illegal activities he _was_ involved with, along with whatever conversation they were putting off, and only see the good he was doing? 

Shaking her head, the detective closed her eyes and rubbed tiredly at the bridge of her nose. 

“Perhaps the headache is a sign.” 

Chloe practically jumped out of the bed, or would have if she wasn’t barely able to move without having pain spike in her chest. There was a man standing in the corner of her room, a man she recognized and who sent fear and dread through her veins as a dream reemerged in her mind. 

Agent Canaan 

The man stepped forth, dark eyes examining her form. “It seems you have received punishment for your sins.” 

She frowned, and bit back the immediate response, “How did you get in here?” 

He continued on, as if she hadn’t spoke in the first place, “Are you so surprised? You lied to us Chloe, withheld evidence, obstructed justice, at the very _least_. None of this includes your sexual misconduct. Adultery, divorce, sexual promiscuity? Any one of these would demand punishment but all of them? You should be ashamed of yourself. 

Her gaze dropped, shoulder slumping, but it was all a performance. Feign shame and despair to have the man’s attention focused on _her_ and not the sleeping woman in the corner. All she had to do was buy time until Ella saw what was happening and contacted security, until a nurse came to check on her, until… 

“You will be judged, along with all those involved in your crimes.” 

Her eyes snapped back up to meet his, “You leave them _alone_.” 

The dark-skinned man crossed his arms, eyebrow raising in challenge. “What makes you think you have any authority to make such a demand? We will punish those who are guilty.” 

“Like the one who shot me?” 

“Judgment is not a crime.” 

“Judgment according to _you_. Attempted murder is still a felony.” 

His pupils burned into her, but this time she held it with her own. In the end, he shook his head in disappointment, further strengthening her resolve and anger towards him. “You’d best take stock of your allies and allegiances _detective_. I would hate to see something even worse happening to you or…” here his attention finally shifted, towards the other individual in the room who was still sleeping away peacefully, “your _friends_.” 

“If you so much as…” 

“We will be in touch.” 

The door slid opened, and Chloe turned to warn Ella, but when looked away the man was gone, without so much as making a sound and leaving the blonde more disturbed than she could ever remember being. 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** The curse of writing one chapter at a time? Coming up with ideas _after_ it would have been most advantageous to use them. I really wish I would have introduced the dream sequence earlier on, considering the individual _will_ be decently important later on. 


	12. Obsession III

**City of Sin**

Obsession III

***Once more, I own nothing of the show Lucifer or comics etc. *** 

*Follow me on Twitter at AngelSlayer135 for, hopefully, more frequent status updates. 

_***CoS***_

After two weeks in the hospital Chloe is glad to have recovered enough to leave. Having strangers constantly in her room, poking and prodding at her with instruments, monitoring her food, asking her invasive questions, and just not having a moment to herself was all beginning to wear on her nerves. 

She needed a break, a night of just peace and quiet without having to worry about unwanted intruders, threats, or nurses giving her unwelcome glares along with whoever else was in the room at the time. 

The food was bland, the walls colorless, the air sterile, and the bedding uncomfortable. Naturally, when the doctor gave her the ‘all clear’ to live outside the hospital she was more than a little excited. There were still restrictions, of course, but they were a far cry from what she had been dealing with. 

Lucifer had been a man of his word, not that she expected anything else from him, and had informed her that there was a private room, attached bath, and dining area setup and ready for her at Lux. She would be in a section of his penthouse, closed off from the rest so that she remained undisturbed if so desired. No flights of stairs to walk up and down, no reporters trying to speak with her, no sudden checkups or judging stares, and no more hospital food. 

Idly, she wonders if Lucifer would let her order takeout every day of the week. 

Upon arrival, and escort to her temporary living area, the woman’s mouth dropped. ‘Room with attached bath and dining area’ was apparently a generous way of saying ‘you have your own hotel suite inside the penthouse.’ 

The common area had a large table, easily big enough for several people to sit at, along with a fridge and several other appliances. It wasn’t exactly a full kitchen, but close enough that she could have some essentials on hand and make them without too much effort. 

Her bedroom was easily three times larger than the one at her apartment, with several dressers, a closet, and a bed so large she wasn’t even aware that they _came_ in that size. 

The attached bathroom was dark tiled with an enclosed, large, shower and what could only be described as a hot tub posing as a normal bathtub. 

It even had jets installed. 

For a moment Chloe wondered if she could just slow down her recovery to remain in this paradise for as long as possible. 

“To your liking?” Lucifer inquired, earning a slow, stunned, nod from the woman. “Excellent, why don’t you get some rest and take the afternoon to settle in. If you need help unpacking just give a call to the service number I put in your phone. Think of it as twenty-four-hour room service just for you.” 

_***CoS***_

Chloe Decker stared in disgust. She knew it was inevitable, from her experiences with other officers and victims in general, but the sight of it was more than just physical. 

It was _mental._

She was damaged, scarred in ways someone could both see and not see. It was like a constant reminder, a splinter in her mind that she had been careless, that her guard had dropped due to her own ineptitude and thus she had paid for the mistake. 

Her fingers traced the scar on her chest. She knew that there were two on her back as well, jagged and hideous. 

She knew her friends had talked about sticking with her, about helping her through the recovery, and for this she couldn’t be more grateful. However, a part of her, one deep down that she longed to bury, one that was full of jealousy, spite, ugliness, and self-doubt, wondered if they would ever _look_ at her as they had before. 

If there was a gap between appearances before, it had just expanded into a chasm. Why would _any_ of them ever be interested in her now? Why would… 

“Is something wrong my dear?” 

Chloe spun away from her reflection, wrapping herself up in the loose robes she had been loaned in the process, to face the two now standing in the doorway. 

“No, everything’s fine.” 

Neither Mazikeen nor Lucifer seemed to believe her, but while the woman seemed ready to press the topic the club owner cut her off, “Is your room to your liking?” 

Happy that she no longer had to confront her own failures the blonde nodded at the change of topic, “Yes, it’s wonderful. I can’t thank you enough for everything Lucifer. This is… amazing of you.” 

He nodded happily, “It is no problem at all. Of course, if there is anything you need you need only to speak up.” 

“Yes, of course. Everything should be fine though, and I can always use the elevator to move around if I need to.” 

Maze blurted out her interruption, “Or just let me… _us_ , know!” 

A smile formed on the detective’s face as she forced away the spike of guilt. “I will do that.” 

“Then you should be more than willing to talk to us about what is bothering you.” Lucifer chimed in, earning a wince from the woman. Well, she _had_ walked into that one. 

“It’s… nothing important I promise just trying to get used to some… cosmetic changes.” 

“Oh?” 

Again, she nodded, and this time slowly, almost shyly, parted her top just enough to reveal her scar but keep her modesty. “Not going to be wearing any bikinis anytime soon.” As she said this a laugh escaped her lips. She wasn’t quite sure what was so funny all of a sudden, moments prior she had been on the outset of some rather depressing thoughts and now… well maybe it was true what they said. You either laugh or you cry. 

The other occupants mere frowned, with Maze asking a question that froze the blonde in place, “Why not?” 

“I… I mean unless I wore a full body bathing suit, and even then, it would be hard to hide this _and_ the ones on my back Maze. I don’t think anyone wants to see anything like this.” 

“Do they bother you?” Lucifer inquired, “Scars I mean? Do you find them ugly?” 

There was something in his tone, something almost vulnerable. It was enough to make her truly consider the question. She had seen the other two completely unclad, and was positive they bore no such marks. She also knew that both Ella and Beatrice were free from such blemishes, apart from tiny, almost unnoticeable ones that required direct indication to see. 

But what if they _did_ have something? What if Lucifer had been the one who was shot and now bore unsightly marks across his torso? 

Would she find him any less beautiful? Any less magnificent? 

Would Maze be any less feisty or sexy with scarring? Would she care about Beatrice any less if she had marks on her body? What would she say if Ella had scars like these? 

“I… see them as a reminder of my mistakes.” Chloe finally replied, “I wouldn’t care if someone else had them but for me I just… I find them ugly.” 

“So, they are ugly on _you_ but wouldn’t be ugly on someone else? Being a bit self-critical hm?” 

She laughed again, “Probably, but I’ve always heard we are always our worst critics.” 

“The only problem with you wearing a bikini.” Maze noted with a grumble, “Is that you would be wearing anything at all.” 

_***CoS***_

A soft knock on her door took Chloe by surprise at first, but she came to her senses shortly after and gave admittance. It was strange, allowing someone to enter a room that didn’t belong to her in a home that wasn’t hers. 

In walked her best friend, and the blonde couldn’t help but smile. “Beatrice, how was your day?” The woman had gone back to work, albeit more than a bit hesitantly, a few days prior to Chloe’s release from the hospital. At that point, the detective hadn’t needed as much supervision or aid and so to keep from trouble, or being in the way, the stripper had gone back to Lux. 

“Same old stuff, I have a new routine that seems to be everyone’s favorite. It really flaunts the goods, know what I mean?” 

The blonde did know, and for some reason the knowledge that others were _looking_ at her best friend in such a way burned and twisted her gut. She was becoming angry for some reason, and instantly thought it best to switch the topic before she lashed out without meaning. 

“So, what are your plans for this evening?” 

Something mischievous flashed in the curvaceous woman’s eyes, “Well, _you_ are still on bathtub only restrictions and since you have yet to take one here, I thought you might like some help.” 

The injured woman’s eyes widened noticeably. True, she had sent very provocative and sexy photos to her friend, they had even flirted before, but both were very different than taking a bath with her, being in the same room naked as her. 

“I uhm…” 

Her hesitancy was like freezing cold water thrown onto her friend’s face. “I-I mean I can stay here in case you need help and maybe make sure the water is the right temperature.” The shift was noticeable, and it hurt the blonde’s heart to know that she might have just introduced doubt into her best friend’s thoughts. 

But why had she? Less than a month prior she had been shot and left for dead, had _almost_ died. Was she still going to ignore signs, play it safe, and deny any sort of feelings she might have that could result in something she _might_ not be ready for? 

Screw it, life was clearly too short for that type of shit. 

“I was just going to say that it might be a bit weird if you sat outside. I think it would be less awkward if you joined me.” Chloe commended herself for not stuttering _once_ during that attempt at flirtation. Was it smooth? No. Did it get the point across? Hopefully. 

Trixie stared in shock for a moment, before collecting herself and attempted to give a ‘cool’ response, “Yeah sure I mean that would be easier wouldn’t it.” 

“It would, and I might need your help, undressing, getting in, and maybe bathing…” 

Chloe wasn’t sure where all the courage and suaveness came from, but she was glad, nonetheless. She wished she had a picture of her best friend’s face at that moment, the expression of surprised arousal was sexy by itself. Rather than waiting for an answer she made her own way towards the attached room, before turning on the water high enough that it surely be heard by her, apparently frozen, best friend. 

Straightening up from her task, the blonde was suddenly aware of a pair of arms snaking around her waist from behind, hands teasing the bottom of her shirt. “Do you need help?” Beatrice whispered into her ear. 

Closing her eyes, and allowing herself to lean back into the woman’s warmth, she basked in the presence for a few moments before giving her own answer, “No… but I _want_ help.” Her friend froze for a moment, before one hand began lifting her top, the other sliding underneath, touching and caressing warm skin. 

Chloe sighed in content, closing her eyes and merely allowing herself to enjoy the attention. The hand was gentle yet firm, it passed over her scars, rather than avoiding them, and traced her breasts before nudging her arms up and allowing the sole article of clothing to be removed. Then the blonde felt the descent. Feather-light touches working down her back, and warm breath washing over her naked skin. 

It continued down until reaching her hips, there the palms spread out once more, holding and rubbing as if they were entangled lovers in the heat of the moment. They slid lower, catching and pulling both layers of lower garments until the air warmth her cheeks. 

Then it was on the back of her thighs, and she barely stifled a gasp as it passed over her lower lips. Finding her thoughts a second later, she stepped forward from the clothing that had pooled on the floor. 

Nearby, the tub was passing the halfway mark in terms of capacity, and with two bodies it would likely be closer to three-quarters. Shuffling behind returned her to reality, and she slowly turned to catch her friend, one leg in the air as she removed a sock. 

This object just happened to be the last piece of clothing on Beatrice’s body. Now exposed, Chloe could only stand, gaping at the naked flesh. 

The texted pictures had, in no way, done her best friend justice. She thought the dancer was lovely, read beautiful, before but now? Now she could truly behold just how gorgeous she was. 

“Chloe? Are you…” Trixie finished with a gasp as the blonde stepped forward, hands finding her waist and then sliding upwards, slowly, _reverently_. When they reached her chest, they didn’t so much as hesitate to cup the exposed breasts, earning a moan from the stripper as her back arched into the touch, craving more. 

“You are so beautiful…” 

Beatrice wanted to compliment back, to say all the wonderful words she had been thinking when just seeing the back of her friend, to tell her how magnificent her body was, even with the scars and injuries. But she couldn’t, not when there were fingers playing with her hardened nipples in such a way, squeezing her tits in _just_ the perfect manner. If she didn’t put a stop to this Chloe was going to make her cum from just the exploration. 

“W-wait…” 

It was like ice water thrown into the blonde’s face. Her hands retreated as if burned as she stepped back, wide eyed and horrified at herself or just the situation in general. “I-I’m so sorry Beatrice I didn’t mean to…” 

“No, no it’s okay I just… don’t want to flood the bathroom.” In more ways than one as the water level was getting ever closer to the top and her own arousal was nearing a zenith as well. 

Looking over, Chloe blushed and quickly nodded before shutting off the water. Then, she hesitated, “Do you… still want to…” 

“Yes” Trixie didn’t know what the blonde would say next, whether it was to join her in the tub or to continue _whatever_ it was they had been doing moments prior, but she didn’t care. She didn’t like the self-doubt in the blonde’s eyes, hated the waver in her voice, and despised the way she seemed to have hated herself for just a split second. 

Chloe was beautiful, and she would be damned if the woman thought anything different. 

Slipping into the water, the blonde detective found herself sitting across from her best friend moments later who gave her a grin, “This way we both get to enjoy the view.” The statement earned her a laugh in response along with a nod, although the mood had shifted back to friendship neither would argue with spending time in a Jacuzzi tub with the other. 

_***CoS***_

It was the metal scraping that he dreaded most. The door was heavy, and whoever had installed it clearly had not cared much for anything other than practicality. Every time the barricade opened or closed is scraped along the concrete floor, a horrific sound that caused grimaces in even the most hardened of individuals. 

Ironically though, that wasn’t what the prisoner hated the most. The noise was simply an indication of what was to come. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in the room, cold and uncomfortable as he often thought a prison cell must be, but it _must_ have been days, perhaps even weeks. 

Regardless though he knew what to expect when that sound echoed off the walls. Food and water were poured down his throat, just enough to keep him alive but certainly not satisfied. Whoever his captives were this was certainly _not_ their first rodeo. 

He had an idea, naturally, due to recognizing the woman who had dragged him from his motel. Somehow the club owner was involved, but was it he who held the keys or was he merely the intermediary for someone worse? 

It didn’t matter much, because after the nourishment came what truly filled him with dread. No, it wasn’t pain or torture, it wasn’t assault or violence, it was the same sound, the door closing this time, before he was left in darkness once more. 

That was the worst part, the waiting, the absence of information. He was still blindfolded and the few attempts he had made at conversation, between the gag being removed to eat and it being put back on, had earned nothing but silence. 

Now he was left alone once more, with only his thoughts and fears to keep him company. 

_***CoS***_

Ella Lopez couldn’t remember the last time she had been to a ‘slumber party’. Ignoring the occasional, stay over and have sex, that would happen as an adult it had probably been during high school, likely even before that though. Which was why when Chloe had suggested it she had been more than just a little excited. The lab technician had even suggested having a few others join in, make it a real party, but Beatrice had an issue at her apartment she needed to be present for, and Mazikeen had opted out, promising to join in some other time, when there was more alcohol and less clothing involved. 

Thus, it came down to just the two women, fuzzy pajamas, a big screen television, and a jumbo bowl of popcorn. It was perfect, just as Chloe vaguely remembered her childhood. 

That is until the movie came on, and the very first thing the pair heard emerge from the speakers was a very feminine moan. 

“Uh… Ella, what movie did you pick out?” 

Her friend was about to answer when the title screen appeared. The backdrop was a beach, white sand, blue ocean, cloudless skies, all in all beautiful. The two women were far more focused in on the five, _very scantily_ clad individuals currently taking up most of the screen. 

A squeak of embarrassment escaped the Latino woman when she saw the title. Chloe merely giggled, “Bringing over a porno Ella? Trying to hint at something?” 

“N-no! I swear that is _not_ what the box said! Chloe I am so sorry!” 

The blonde just laughed it off, “Ella it’s _fine_ they probably sorted the movie wrong or something. We will just find something else to watch.” Grabbing the remote, she was interrupted by an awkward cough. 

“You know we could uh, still watch it… I mean to see how ridiculous it is.” 

Chloe blinked, before she took in the screen once more. It _did_ seem like a rather ridiculous movie after all, and it might be kind of fun to laugh at all the silly clichés and ideas they still included in them. “You know what? Sure, why not. I could go for a good laugh.” 

Twenty minutes later and it was just as absurd as both had imagined it would be. The dialogue was ridiculous, the scenarios beyond belief, and the acting was so bad Chloe would have put money on the performers being just out of high school, if they hadn’t been clearly far older. 

“I mean, do any of them actually think it is coincidence they _all_ double booked the same tropical island?” Chloe inquired as the action began escalating from a steamy makeout scene. “Oh baby, I know we just met, and we can all clearly afford a ten-thousand-dollar vacation so how about we just bang.” She mocked, voice deepened to try and match the overly muscled, long-haired actor. 

Her laughter settled down as the action continued, clothes being tossed aside as the two really went at it, it was then, when the only other sounds came from the television, that Chloe noticed something odd. 

Ella was quiet, _very_ _quiet_ , and when she glanced to the side, she noticed her friend a bit red in the face, squirming a bit too much, legs pressed a bit too close together. 

Her eyes widened, before refocusing on the movie. Okay, no big deal, it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before, and these types of films _were_ designed to turn people on, regardless of how silly they could be. 

She could even admit, the actors and actresses _were_ sexy, in a highly unrealistic and sometimes photoshopped way. 

Another few agonizing minutes passed of uncomfortable silence, broken, naturally, by the exaggerated moans and grunts from the speakers. Then she heard it, a faint whimper from the only other individual in the room. From the corner of her eyes, she saw pants moving, an arm half-visible beneath the obstructing clothing, and Ella biting her lower lip. 

She was masturbating, one of her closest friends was masturbating while sitting next to her watching a pornographic movie. There was only one thing she could think of to do in this situation. 

“Do you want help?” It was barely a whisper, and yet it still froze her friend in place. For a moment nothing happened, until, very slowly, she nodded. Scooting a bit closer the blonde reached out and slipped a hand underneath her shirt, tracing hot skin. 

Ella whimpered again, but this time it was pleading in nature, “Ch-Chloe please just…” 

She understood, and slid south a second later, underneath two layers of clothing and across soaked lips. Now it was even more obvious. Ella wasn’t just turned on; she was _desperately_ aroused. 

Her own fingers went to work, stroking, touching playing, spreading, and just taking their time while ensuring that her friend had enjoyed it just as much, if not more. The moment she slipped a finger into the hot tunnel, however, Ella reacted in a way she hadn’t considered. There was a hand in her _own_ pants now, and she didn’t have time to consider how her legs had been spread when a finger pushed into her own pussy. 

A gasp escaped her lips as she jolted forward, apparently a signal to the other who snapped forward and claimed her lips. Chloe had been surprised, _was_ surprised, but not necessarily at the action itself. Really, she should have known it was bound to happen considering their last time they had spent alone together. 

No, what was _surprising_ was how desperate her friend seemed to be, how her tongue pushed fought with her own almost immediately, how a free hand began tugging at clothing to remove barriers between skin, how each time the two came up for air Ella would let out a soft whisper before diving right back in. 

Her name, ‘please’, ‘more’, and other words that had emotions churning in her chest and that they would both need to examine in the coming days. 

But not now, right now they were just bodies, finger fucking each other as if in a race to see who could get the other to cum first, whose orgasm would be the loudest, and who would end up tasting better. 

Chloe won. 

_***CoS***_

She was running on empty. A combination of stress, sleepless nights, and constantly looking over her should had run the woman ragged. Deep circles now lay beneath her eyes, her hair uncombed and unwashed, and a flinch in her body anytime a door so much as slammed. 

The reason for all this was a very simple fact that Charlotte Richards had discovered. Chloe Decker was in a relationship with _the_ Lucifer Morningstar. 

It wasn’t bad enough that her client had ordered the attempted assassination of a cop. No, they had opted to pick the one who was at least fucking the most powerful man in the state, maybe the country. 

Ignoring the whispers from the few staff that was just packing up to leave for the evening, the attorney headed into her office to pack up and leave for home. Upon entering she clicked on the light, only to gasp in fright as she beheld two individuals already present. 

One sat, like a king upon a throne, the other watched her every move, a predator ready to pounce. 

No introductions were needed, _everyone_ who was involved in politics or industry knew who Lucifer Morningstar was, it was the reason she had opted not to relocate or hide. 

It was pointless to do so, if this man wanted to find you, he would, and if he was _here_ then the connection had obviously been made. The question was how gruesome would be her death when he was finished with her? 

There was only one chance she still possessed to save herself. “I can give you names.” She offered to the silent room, slowly closing the door behind herself. 

The dark-skinned woman snorted, as if _she_ were a joke. 

_He_ merely tilted his head to the side, “What makes you think I need them?” 

Fuck, of _course_ he didn’t need information. If he had found _her_ then he likely had the shooter. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who had made the initial order. Maybe she was even going in the wrong order, and this was just sweeping up the leftovers. 

“I…” She _what_? What could she offer him? Money? Information? “I can help you. Any legal work you need, free of charge.” 

No response, not even a visual cue as to his thoughts. No wonder he was so feared, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. “I’ve gone over your work, it’s _not_ impressive.” 

She hadn’t thought it would work. Rumor had it that the man seated before her likely had _international_ connections. He could likely have an army of lawyers assigned to anything he wanted with a phone call. Why would he need _her?_

Still, she was desperate. She wasn’t old by any notion, and she would sell her soul to continue her life. “Anything, just name it.” 

Something flashed in the man’s eyes, and his lips slowly curled into a smile. “Perhaps… we can come to an agreement hm?” 

At least it was a chance, and she eagerly nodded. 

_***CoS***_

Chloe wasn’t sure quite what to expect when her… ‘boyfriend?’ walked into the room with the woman named Eve slightly behind him and a large smile on his face. Still though, his happiness _was_ contagious, and she felt a smile tugging at her own as well. 

“Ah I see you are awake, a bit early for that though hm? You should be sleeping in, getting some more rest, and just trying to relax.” 

“I’m usually a morning person Lucifer, I don’t think I _can_ sleep in past nine or so unless I’m sedated.” When he opened his mouth, as if it make a comment, she immediately interrupted, “Which I do _not_ need to be. I’m going to bed early and sleeping later than I usually do. I have been feeling better.” 

He didn’t seem convinced, but did not press further, instead he gestured towards the woman at his side. “I’m sure you’ve met Eve before hm? Well, she usually takes care of the penthouse, but I thought with you being here and your friends beginning to slowly return to somewhat normalcy it might help to have someone at your beck and call.” 

The blonde was ready to protest, one that she didn’t _need_ what was essentially a maid or servant, and two that such a thing seemed rather cruel to the woman in question. 

Instead, Lucifer merely turned to the woman and gave a nod before departing, calling back as he reached the door about Eve’s “Extensive range of costumes” should she be interested. 

The door shut behind him, leaving the two in awkward silence. 

“Listen, Eve, I’m not sure what Lucifer meant or intended but I’m not going to take advantage of you or anything like that. I do have a few questions though.” Chloe had all _sorts_ of questions for most of those surrounding her pseudo boyfriend, Eve seemed the most ‘normal’ however and she figured it would be a decent place to start trying to just ease into the situation and conversations that were on the horizon. 

Nodding, the woman merely stood, waiting for her to continue. 

“I uhm… okay well what _is_ your relationship… with Lucifer I mean.” 

The other woman smiled, “Some of what he said and more.” 

Ah so they were at least physical, “And you’re… okay with this? With him not just letting me stay here but… I mean what he said a minute ago…” 

“Lucifer and I have a complicated relationship.” Eve replied, “Complicated and also very simple, he is dominant, controlling, and possessive. I am submissive, we just fit well together.” 

The blonde nodded in acknowledgment, it did seem to fit their personalities, at least as far as she had seen. Still though, having that relationship with Lucifer did _not_ mean it extended to others. 

“And what he said?” 

This time it was a shrug, “Like I said, I’m submissive. I like taking care of people and being controlled, it is probably why he gave me to you.” 

Chloe stared and tried, really she did, to process what the woman had just said. ‘ _Gave me to you.’_ What did that even mean? She wasn’t some sort of pet… or was she? Is that how his relationship functioned with her? Would the club owner’s and her _own_ progress to that stage? 

Seeing the expression on the injured woman’s face, Eve’s own softened even further. “If I may? You look like someone who is unsure of herself, like you want more, want to be in control of more than what you are… but you are afraid. You’ve seen the rich and powerful do terrible things with that control and you are afraid of the same temptations.” 

The blonde’s jaw dropped a bit, either the woman was a psychologist, or she was exceptionally good at reading people. 

Eve had yet to move though, and despite her analysis she seemed to be waiting for something. “You could try with me? See how it feels and dispel some of the fear.” 

Chloe stared for a moment, before it clicked in her mind just _what_ the other person was suggesting. Maybe it _was_ a decent idea, a little roleplay never hurt anyone after all. 

“Come closer.” Without so much as a moment of hesitation the other did as she was told, and excitement began to simmer in the blonde’s veins. When Eve was a few feet away she let out another command, “Stop, spin around slowly.” 

As she did the detective had to admit, Eve had a lovely figure. True, she wasn’t as curvy as Beatrice or as tiny and adorable as Ella but there was still a grace in her movements, a comfort and decisiveness she hadn’t often seen before. 

The next came before she had time to think about it, “Strip.” The moment the word left her mouth she went wide eyed, “I-I mean if you _want_ to I don’t… If anything is uncomfortable for you…” 

But Eve didn’t seem to pay her any mind, already unbuttoning the shirt she had on, “Tree” she noted, almost absently. 

“What?” 

“I’ll say ‘tree’ if that happens, a safe word.” 

“O-oh, yes okay.” 

The woman continued and had just finished unbuttoning when another order had her frozen, “Stop, _slower_.” Doing as ordered, she slowly spread the shirt open, revealing her toned stomach and lacy bra. The shirt clung to her arms as she slid them back, slowly allowing the sleeves to trail down her arms one at a time before letting the object fall to the floor. 

“Pants next.” 

A button was unfastened, followed by a second and then the zipper being pulled, the sound seeming to echo in the room. Her hands went to the tops of her slacks and she slowly began to slide them down, rocking her hips just enough to put on a bit of a show. 

Chloe gulped. This was… more than she could have imagined. The idea that this beautiful creature was undressing for _her,_ at _her_ command, almost made her dizzy. 

Was this what it felt like to be rich and powerful? She could see how easily one could become almost intoxicated with the feeling. Her gaze was glued on every inch of skin as it came into view. Other than panties matching her bra, Eve was completely bare beneath what she was currently sliding out of. 

And her legs were fucking _gorgeous_. 

Finishing, and stepping forward enough to scoot the clothing backwards, the woman made eye contact once more. Now Chloe _could_ see it, desire and lust burning along with that meekness. If she didn’t know any better she might have thought that Eve was more turned on than _she_ was. 

“Your bra, take it off and show me your breasts.” 

Apparently ‘slowly’ only applied when she commanded, not that she was complaining, as the top undergarment was on the ground before she had taken a breath. They were perfect, like the rest of her, pert and just the perfect size to fit into a pair of hands. 

“Lucifer must love fucking you, doesn’t he?” Eve’s eyes darkened, nodding slowly, almost entranced by the conversation. “Show me where, show me that cute little pussy that he fills.” 

Both had, obviously, drawn out the strip show for long enough, as the last layer of cloth was on the ground a second later. She wasn’t completely bare, but neatly trimmed and with a beautiful set of outer lips that were glistening to Chloe’s eyes. 

She wanted to see more, and she would _get_ what she wanted. “Turn around, bend over and spread yourself.” 

Even used the armrest for support as she followed the order, her legs parted, and one hand reached back to spread both her lower lips and cheeks. Now it was Chloe’s turn for her eyes to darken. No wonder men liked ‘doggy style’ so much, it wasn’t just the view but the control it gave. It was like Eve was _offering herself_ to the blonde, her body to be used just for her own pleasure. 

But the detective wasn’t satisfied with just that, no, she wanted _more_. 

“Sit on the couch, spread your legs.” After it was followed, she slowly licked her lips at just how _desperate_ the other woman appeared. She wanted, _needed_ to be touched and used. “Touch yourself like the little slut you are.” 

Almost instantly one hand went to her cunt, the other her chest as she let out a deep moan, steadily switching between fingering herself and rubbing her clit. 

“That’s right, keep going, does Lucifer fuck you like this? I bet he doesn’t go so easy on you does he? Faster.” 

Eve obeyed, fingers begin to piston in and out of her drooling lips faster and faster. 

It took all of the blonde’s willpower not to participate, or at least touch herself as well, but this was something different, something she had never experienced before. She could almost imagine watching Eve and Lucifer going at it, the man’s hand around her throat, just hard enough so she knows who is in charge but not enough to mar her perfect skin. 

“ _Harder_ , he fucks you harder than that.” 

The sound wet sound is now sounding in the open air, outdone only by the masturbating woman’s moans of ecstasy. A whimper escapes her lips, a plea, “ _Please_.” 

“Please _what?” Chloe_ already knows what the woman wants, what she _needs_ but something inside her wants to hear it, wants the woman to _beg_. 

“Please mistress….” 

“ _Cum”_

Eve convulsed, body shaking as she came, squirting her own juices an impressive distance from where she sat spread open and exposed. After a minute or two she was down to aftershocks, whimpering and praising Chloe for giving her such pleasure. 

The blonde’s response was to continue her own deep breathing, trying to steady her heart rate over what had happened, what she had seen and done. 

_***CoS***_

She should not be doing this, should not be just outside of a closed door, especially not this late at night. The occupant needed their rest, needed to recover and recharge after everything that had befallen them. 

But she couldn’t help it, especially not after memories began to resurface. The blonde lying in a hospital bed, strapped to wires and tubes, the weakness in her voice, the pain she saw on the injured woman’s face from even the slightest touch, the pleading to stay, to provide comfort. Then there was the way she had spoken of herself, of her scars, like she was _damaged_. 

Maze _hated_ it, hated that the future queen of Hell saw herself as anything less than flawless, refused to see all the amazing qualities in everything she did. 

So yes, Mazikeen _should_ be somewhere else, should be taking a shift at the bar or entertaining herself with one of the many playthings that Lucifer allowed to remain in Lux, maybe even with one of Chloe’s friends. Instead, she silently pushed open the door, slipping inside before closing it behind her again. The room was dark, lit only by moonlight streaming in through a few parts in the curtained windows. 

Chloe was sleeping soundly, and again doubt fluttered through the demoness’ mind. Should she be doing this? Should she merely watch over the woman instead, ensure she is safe and sate herself in that fashion? 

Normally, yes, but there was also a burning desire to show her just _how_ beautiful she was. Maze was not good with words, could not write poetry or draw beautiful images, but actions always spoke louder, and Mazikeen was _very_ verbal in that way. 

She was at the end of the bed between mortal heartbeats and had slipped under the blankets without even causing a disturbance in the one who slumbered. Her cat-like eyes glowed in the perfect darkness, revealing the beautiful sleeping form that lay just before her. Crawling forward, she reached out and caressed the smooth skin, relishing in the way it felt beneath her fingertips before leaning forward and continuing her journey using her mouth. 

Kissing upwards, she continued towards her destination, fingers trailing up the opposing thigh. The woman shifted, a muttered question falling from her lips as she emerged from a dream yet was denied the full lucidity of waking life. 

Would she be scared? Realize that someone was in her bed, someone uninvited, and scream? Would she believe someone was assaulting her? 

Maze didn’t want to explain, didn’t want to resort to words and break the illusion that seemed to have been woven through the air. 

Instead, she kissed once more, the inner thigh as her fingers reached the sole article of clothing that hid what she planned on pleasuring. 

“Wh-what?” 

The legs around her tensed as she began to slide the panties down, and the blankets quickly pulled up to allow light to shine in. Mazikeen made eye contact with Chloe just as she had become fed up with the ‘slow and sensual’ and had torn the underpants enough to get to what she wanted. 

Both women froze, the blonde finally coming to her senses and realizing the situation, Maze mere inches from her, now exposed, pussy. 

Neither moved, neither _breathed_ until, without so much as looking away, the dark-skinned beauty leaned forward and dragged her tongue over the exposed lips. The woman gasped, hand moving down to the black hair that fell on her things. 

“M-Maze….” 

“Mhmmmm” 

Another slow lick, and the former resident of Hell could already taste the arousal. “I… I’m not supposed to…” 

Still the eye contact remained, but Mazikeen allowed for a second of reprieve, “So _don’t move_.” She whispered against the dripping cunt, before returning to her task, fingers now spreading the legs she lay between open even farther. 

The blonde groaned and settled back against the pillow, fingers now weaving into the silky hair, a name on lips as she threw her head back when the woman found a particularly sensitive area. 

Hands moved from where they were spread upon bare leg to slide up a hips, pulling the top covering up as well. The demoness was very visual when it came to sex, and she wanted to see _everything_ her lover had to offer. When a pair of breasts were exposed to the open-air Chloe gasped once more, and Maze traced over hardened nipples before sliding down, caressing the scar that the other had tried to hide. 

She halted for a mere moment, just long enough to whisper “Beautiful” against the soaked lips. Then she dove in, tongue sliding into the moist opening and exploring with fevered excitement. 

The blonde moaned, fingers tightening, pulling the face deeper into her task, while the rest of her body attempted to remain still. But Mazikeen was observant, she could see every twitching muscle, ever spasm, every attempt to stifle her own bodies pleasure to avoid risks. 

Maze hated it, hated that Chloe had been injured, and thus now forced to restrict herself. A full body tremble began and, sensing the approaching orgasm, the dark-skinned woman covered what she had been feasting on and sucked. 

Chloe had been forced to bite down on her own lips to stifle her reaction, not to cry out in pleasure as she reached the edge and was thrown off into the sweet oblivion. Her back arched despite her best efforts and pain mixed with pleasure until she finally slumped back onto the bed, out of breath and covered in sweat and other fluids. 

“Th-that was…” 

“Good?” Maze whispered in curiosity, planting a few more kisses before pulling back and earning a soft laugh from her ‘victim.’ 

“Amazing, next time though I get to taste _you_.” 

A purr escaped the woman as she gave a mischievous smirk, then slipped from the covers to leave. It was only a hand that grabbed onto her wrist that stopped her. “Stay? Please. I can’t… do too much in return but I would like to feel you.” 

Mazikeen nodded, before returning and allowing the blonde to help her undress. 

The two snuggled up together, naked skin on skin. Just as Chloe began nodding off, she muttered a soft “Mine” into the other’s chest where her head now lay. 

Without thinking Maze gave a gentle nod in return, “Yours.” 

_***CoS***_

It was time, she knew it and Lucifer knew it. She had told him that she wanted the truth, about the shooter, about what had happened the night of her attack, about what Lucifer was involved in, about the question that had been burning in her mind for weeks now. 

Words hadn’t been needed, she had walked into his study, knocked, and looked him dead in the eye when he had glanced up to meet her gaze. She had been, rather embarrassingly, avoiding him for the most part. She hadn’t wanted to deal with the situation that was staring her in the face, didn’t want to see what crimes he might be committing or evil he might be capable of. After the night with Mazikeen, however, she had sat down and simply tried to justify actions rather than making assumptions. 

The one thing she had concluded was that everyone deserved a chance to explain, to have their evidence and justifications revealed. Thus, she stood in his doorway looking straight into his eyes. Without question he had closed the notebook, stood, and walked towards her, gesturing her towards the nearby elevator. 

Once there a small access panel had been opened, his fingerprint scanned, and a second series of buttons became available, all blank. One had been pressed, and the doors closed with a soft ding. 

The ride down is silent but calm rather than awkward. There is no conversation because nothing needs said, not because neither knows what to say. 

At last, the metal box comes to a halt, and the doors slide open to reveal a dark hallway, the occasional pale light from ceiling bulbs being the only sources of illumination. Though he steps out first, Lucifer does not lead, nor does he follow. They walk together, side by side down the concrete and stone tunnel until they reach a door on the left. Here Lucifer stops at a metal door, one locked from the outside. 

He pauses, and looks back to her, this time a question very present in his eyes. 

Is she ready? 

Chloe isn’t quite sure herself. The determination that had been so strong was now wavering. What would she find on the other side? _Who_ would she find? What else would this discovery change? Would it forever shatter her relationship with those she had grown so close to? Would she still be the same person afterwards? 

It was her choice to step forward, to slide the heavy lock and push the metal barrier open. Inside was a single chair underneath a flickering bulb, a man sat bound, gagged, and blindfolded to the object. 

Chloe instantly recognized the man. 

“Malcolm…” she whispered to the silent darkness. 

_***CoS***_

**A/N:** Next chapter will be less sex, more plot, I promise. Also, as a friendly reminder, make sure you and your partner(s) have safe words before engaging in any roleplaying, especially if it is aggressive or dangerous. 


End file.
